Love Between Times
by WeirdJelsaFan
Summary: This is the story of two star-crossed lovers. Each one dying a little everyday , for how could a dream be so close yet so far... Disclaimer: I of course do not own the characters or the cover unless the character is my own OC , and the fanart in my own.
1. Magnificent Mystery

**A/N**: **Hi everyone as I wrote in the description this is my first story I've ever written . I wrote it because I really wanted someone to write it (i even suggested it to a writer on fanfiction but she didn't write it ) and since no one ever did...I Did! I could accept suggestions if they would fit the story because right now I only have little parts of the it. Enjoy! :D**

**...**

In the coldness of the wintry air in Norway , a believer at heart would see a figure flying. Jumping from one rooftop to another effortlessly and bringing snow that most kids enjoy. That figure was Jack Frost the guardian of fun , although most people consider him a myth , a simple expression , he is very much real. Being a guardian made him take it's responsibilities seriously , that didn't stop him from doing pranks that always carried his ' frosty ' touch.

One of what he would consider his greatest pranks was to slightly lower the temperature in Egypt. It wasn't just some cold wind , it was freezing wind for the citizens and small balls of ice raining at the cost. Jack felt a sense of achievement knowing that the kids enjoyed his prank , it didn't stop him from being annoyed from the fact that most adults didn't like it. It was as expected as Mother Nature getting angry with him. She was already ready to kill him after the blizzard of '68 , he even held a record for a list she had for the ones who mess with her precious Earth and since she was good friend with Easter kangaroo it was not surprise that he got a lecture from them. It was these little things that made Jack get annoyed. What harm would it do if some rules were broken?! He was content with the answer that he'll never understand if that meant not being able to have any fun.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TIME SKIP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

After a while of aimless flying Jack came to a town he didn't recognize , he was sure that he passed by here before but he never payed much attention to it. It looked interesting though , with a old buildings and modern markets. It looked like the past and present met in this place. It integrated Jack to no end , thinking about it he seemed to have a few more hours before Jamie woke up for school giving just enough time to explore the place here and fly to him. Jack smirked and went to take a closer look , he was now able to see a castle nearby. He didn't know how it somehow was built on a small area of land in the ocean but somehow it was , it was connected to the town with a bridge , the whole town was built close to fiord.

He could see mountains in the far distance but there was something different it almost felt like _magic _. He never really went there because he found no fun in making it snow in a place that snows all year around , but going to that place now seemed like a very good idea.

" Wind! " He called causing it to blow hard around him " TAKE ME TO THE MOUNTAIN! " he shouted feeling as if this was a beginning of something.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

It didn't seem like it took a long time for Jack to get to the mountains and even if it did what he was when he finally arrived was worth it...

It was a whole castle made of ice , and it wasn't even his normal rough white ice. No, that ice seemed to be as smooth at silk , it was a vibrant blue , it seemed flawless- No it is flawless. " Whoa... " Jack breathed " I highly doubt that a human built that.. " he said.

The he noticed something , the magic that was radiating form the mountain seemed to be actually radiating form that castle. But how? " Could someone really have powers like...me? " Jack said , I wanted to know more. This may be his only chance to meet someone who is at least similar to him .

Fortunately for him , he saw a group of tourists being lead by a tour guide. He immediately got close to them to be able to hear the tour guide. What surprised him though was the number of children and teenagers there. Most adults would see this as a beautiful scene but to Jack it was fact that they were large in number and not a single one seemed to be losing their interest in what the tour guide was saying didn't help ease his growing curiosity . " Either these kids are really interested or they're just really good at acting " he said raising an eyebrow.

Also the fact that the tour guide looked excited for real not that fake excitement that most tour guides use didn't help ease Jack's curiosity. He could tell from the look on her face that this woman never got bored of saying this story over and over again and from the looks of it she had been in this job for years because she looked in her 30's. _' What is so strange about this castle to make all these people visit it? Even if it was made of ice most people look like they are from seem to know the place very well even the kids are walking in front of the tour guide... ' _Jack though

He went close to them so that he could hear what the tour guide was saying but he still kept his distance to stay out of sight just in case a kid believed in him doesn't look crazy while talking to thin air in the mind of the non-believers. Jack really enjoyed listening to what the guide was saying because she even was talking in an excited way not with that monotone voice.

" It is said that it turned to winter for 2 to 3 days on Queen Elsa's coronation she was crowned as Queen at the age of 21 making her the first Queen of Arendalle to be 21! Her coronation was held in the middle of summer making it impossible to turn to winter bur somehow it did !" said the tour guide "And this castle was built by Queen Elsa herself! it was also said that she had powers not only over ice but every wintry element and she was scared of them that is why the very few paintings of her before the coronation she always wore gloves! whether this is right or wrong stay's a mystery till today...Nobody also know how she came to love her powers or what made her cause the winter because according to the very few things we know about Queen Elsa was that she was a Queen that loves her country but that is of course if she had any powers at all ..." the guide seemed to be really enjoying the way she made the listeners curios.

Throughout what the guide was saying Jack was listening very carefully to everything. He became happy and sad. Happy because someone was like him , and sad because whoever was this Queen Elsa of Arendelle is most likely to be dead. He felt really disappointed with that thought because for a moment he wished he wasn't the only one in the whole world with this gift , he also felt a little angry at himself because he was there when Queen Elsa was alive he may even have brought winter when she was still ruling the town or kingdom according to that time but he was too busy trying to make kids believe in him that he didn't bother to even stay with the was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the tour guide say " Well, let's go and look at the castle from inside now shall we! ".

One of the kids was running too fast he almost slipped but luckily Jack used his wind to give the kid back his balance " oh my god! Chris are you Okay!? don't you ever do that again even if you and your friends visited this place more that ten times you can still get injured! " the tour guide said while running to the kid - Chris-" The same goes for everyone below 20 it doesn't make a difference if you visited this place your whole life it could still be dangerous! That goes for you too Augustus" she pointed to a blond haired teenager " am I understood?" "Yes Mam! " all the kids and teenagers replied then burst out laughing " ooh! Gus! you didn't tell me Amber was here" she gave Gus/Augustus a knowing smirk making him blush " Well anyway let's continue! " . This made Jack sure this place was strange the tour guide seems to know most of the people here by name and the kids and teens all seemed to know her well proving that they have been here enough times to be friends with her and Jack doesn't think that the two boys might be her children maybe that Chris kid because he had similarities with her like the brown eyes and red hair but not Augustus he looked at he beginning of his 20's Jack could tell that easily but the light in the guy's grey-blue eyes reminded Jack with himself. Jack smiled knowing that not everyone that grows old, grows up too, and it could be his imagination but Augustus seemed to glance at Jack then smile. _'wha-what was that!? did that guy just see me?! It must be my imagination no teenagers could see the guardians maybe Jamie and his friend could but that is because they saw us! this guy looks 20! I must have been thinking a lot that I started imagining things...' _and with that Jack dismissed the thought.

If Jack thought that the outside of the castle was amazing then the inside is magnificent! she is better with ice than he is! and that was coming from the embodiment of winter itself ! . while walking through the castle Jack wondered what would make Elsa scared of such amazing powers and keep them hidden , he did notice that the staircase leading to the castle , the chandelier and the balcony on the upper floor seemed to have broke then repaired but not by normal people by magic _' okay , this Elsa is really a magnificent mystery' _thought Jack.

Suddenly he heard the people murmuring with amazement bringing Jack out of his concentration on the ice castle . When he looked behind him he felt his heart drop to his stomach the night sky was filled with beautiful colors. for humans this was a beautiful sight but for the guardians it meant bad news " oh no..." murmured Jack and with one last look at the now beautifully colored castle (he wished he could stay just a little bit more to just enjoy looking at it's beauty but he can't because the children are in danger and he took an oath to keep them safe) he flew away.

Not noticing that half the day was gone , or that Augustus was looking at him , or that the moon shone brighter...

**...**

**A/N: i hope you liked the chapter and if you have any questions or if you are confused with something comment it! and about Augustus no he is not the one from The Fault In Our Stars ( although i love the book and Gus is my favorite character ) he is from my imagination and i discovered that Augustus in Norwegian means great, magnificent and venerable and Amber also from my imagination her name means a kind of gem stone ,Chris is also made by me I don't know the meaning of his name I named him Chris because i just like the name. **


	2. The Snowflake

**Hi Everyone! i hope you like this chapter and sorry about the ending , i know you guys would probably hate me after the end of this chapter but the temptation was so big i couldn't resist! Enjoy!**

**...**

It took half an hour for Jack to get to the North Pole. When he arrived the other Guardians were already there.

"Look who decided to finally show up!?" Bunnymund said **( A/N: Sorry i'm not good at writing accents so just imagine them.) **(or Easter Kangaroo as Jack calls him)

"Hey! It's not my fault i was..." Jack stopped he was going to tell them but this would give Bunny a chance to show how is he not taking his guardianship responsibly _' I'll just ask North about the ice castle and this Augusts later ' _thought Jack " I was busy." he decided to say . That of course did not go unnoticed by Bunny.

"Okay! Now is not he time for Chit-Chat" North said or rather boomed with seriousness in his voice and a serious expression making Jack worry even more _'oh no...something is very much wrong...North is not talking like the jolly person he is ' _thought Jack.

"What is wrong North?" Tooth asked with a very worried expression , it looks like she too noticed North's voice." I fear that Pitch is back" North said. This earned a collection of gasps the loudest from Tooth she still did not recover from Pitch's last attack it also earned a very shocked expression form Sandy.

" Are you sure? Mate, don't tell me it's your belly i got over a thousand eggs to paint" Bunny said with an angry expression as if he already knew what North was going to say . North looked at Bunny sheepishly and said "Well...N-Yes..."

Jack had to keep himself from laughing at the then replied with courage"BUT my belly is always right! like last time!"

"last time you saw Pitch's shadow this time you got nothing! maybe you had too much cookies! "

"One can't have too much cookies!"

" Wait! North you had cookies again didn't i tell you to stop for a while because they are bad for your teeth!?" interjected Tooth

_'How did a serious guardian meeting turn to an important discussion about cookies?' _Jack thought. Now since the others are busy the only ones left are him and Sandy-Wait scratch that Sandy is sleeping so only Jack - is left in the room that actually wants to start the meeting ( to get back to the ice castle after it )

After a while of unending arguing about-well Jack stopped listening after North began saying the importance of cookies- Jack noticed that the Moon was shining brighter through the opening in the ceiling. "Uhh...Guys?" Jack said but that did nothing " Guys! " again no avail so Jack raised his staff and hit it on the ground making ice appear under him " GUYS! ". Now that got their attention " What? " they all said / signed at the same time." This..." Jack said while pointing to the moon.

"Ahh...Mani good to see you again my old friend , Jack why didn't you say something earlier? " North said , "What?! but I- " Jack got cutoff by a hand on his mouth - a sand hand - ' No, let them be, they did the same to me before' Sandy signed then pointed to the moon, Jack understood him ( because three years of learning Sandy's sign language was something he had to learn and because it was fun ) and silently nodded. the moon's light rays hit the ground and shadow shapes started to appear.

A hand with a snowflake above it appeared then Pitch appeared using an hour glass and passing through a portal, after that Pitch's hand appeared taking the snowflake from the hand that first appeared just then this hand looked like it's owner was in pain because the hand looked like it was shocked with electricity then balled into fists and then it turned limp showing that the owner of the hand was dead and lastly Pitch was shown while freezing the world with ice...the light rays faded after that.

When Jack looked up , all the guardians were looking at him, " What?" he asked. "Well.." Tooth started "it was pretty obvious that the snowflake meant someone with powers over ice and snow " . Jack then understood what she meant " Tooth don't worry, I'll be fine Pitch can't take my powers " he reassured her. "Right North?" "What-oh yes, Pitch can't take Jack's powers no need to worry" North said with a smile although Jack felt if was forced " We only have to keep a look out for Pitch, now let's all return to what we were doing , I got toys to make ! ". The other guardians shared a look then agreed and except Jack.

"Uhh...North? Can i ask some questions? " Jack asked

"Of Course ! " North replied

" Can um..can teens or adults see us?"

"No they cannot unless they still have the childish light in them like Jaime and his friends but even when they sometimes do there is always something that stops them from seeing us like parents who do not like their children to still believe in us , Why do you ask? "

" i think a guy in his late teens or at the beginning of his 20's saw me...but it must be my imagination"

" Yes...it's most likely is your imagination ..." North said.  
then they both stood in an awkward silence which was broken by Jack.

"Okay North , What's wrong" Jack asked , he knew something was wrong with North after what man in moon showed them.

"Nothin-"

"No North, it's not 'Nothing' you had that worried expression on your face since what Man In Moon showed us , What are you hiding? Jack said , he knew he was being harsh but he just didn't like being kept in the dark about important things especially if it was about the children.

"Okay..., I'll tell you just don't tell the other Guardians about it , i'm not sure yet.."

" i won't tell. " Jack said _' although i think they know something is up already ' _he added in his mind.

" i think that Pitch might have attacked Father Time, because in what we saw Pitch used an hour glass then a portal appeared , this is one of Father Time's powers time travel " North said.

" This makes sense now - Wait , How do you know so much about Father Time? The other Guardians didn't seem like they knew anything about time travel or that it even belonged to Father Time? " inquired Jack

"Well..." North started " i might have a connection with Father Time , he gave me a gift that helps me in Christmas"

" And what is this gift ? " jack asked while flying to sit on the globe, he was tired of looking up to be able to see North's face

" You are sitting on it " North said with a smile .

" Wait so you mean that this globe helps you in Christmas? " Jack said while flying off the globe to get a better look at it , then he went to the table in front of the globe and sat on it.

" Yes! " North replied proudly

" How does it help you? "

" It stops time and time travels this is how i know a lot about Father Time! "

" Oooh, Bunny will be so angry you hid that from him-" Jack started but North cut him off

" No , Jack you cannot tell anyone about this -I wasn't even allowed to tell anyone -...Until i am sure this is what Mani meant "

" Then Why did you tell me? If anyone should have known about this it have to be the other Guardians not me , I'm the Guardian of three years while you were all Guardians for hundreds of years, remember?"

" I told you because I think you got something to do with that snowflak-" North started but got cutoff by Jack.

" I told you don't worry ,I'm-"

" Jack let me finish. " North said ( more like commanded ) to Jack

" Okay..." Jack said while sighing in defeat

" I didn't say the snowflake was you Jack , I said i got something to do with you ..." North started, Jack opened his mouth to say something but with one look from North he closed his mouth again. " But i do remember that there once was a mortal very much like you " North said

" Who? " Jack asked while raising an eyebrow _' Could it really be who i think it is...?_

North looked at him with a smile and said " The Snow Queen...Queen Elsa Of Arendalle..."

**...**

**A/N : Didn't i say you where gonna hate me after this chapter! I know some of you woun't like how i made the Guardians lose concentration about the meeting so fast but look at ROTG they really do lose concentration so fast! Anyway question to anyone who reads the story : " Did you understand what Man In Moon showed the Guardians? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Until Next Update ! :)**

**~WiredJelsaFan**


	3. Queen Elsa

**A/N: Hi Everyone! sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter and if you are wondering when is Elsa going to show up...well i still don't know i was planing for Jack to meet her last chapter but i didn't want to rush the story! and not much is in this chapter we only get to know more about Elsa from the Guardians point of view...Well Enjoy!**

...

Jack started coughing from the shock of hearing about Elsa again and the fact the she was mentioned more that once in the same day by accident made him think that Man In Moon wanted to tell him something.

"What about her?" Jack asked with a raspy voice , he thought that it was better showing that he didn't know anything but it wasn't completely a lie he really didn't know much about her he didn't even know she was the Snow Queen herself!

" Jack are you Okay? " North asked looking slightly worried

" Yes " Jack replied he then cleared his throat " What about this Snow Queen? Isn't she the evil icy woman that kidnaps kids in the story 'The Snow Queen'?"He asked remembering a book Jamie showed him.

" No, Elsa was never like that at least this is what i know,...She was always a mystery-"

" How could she be a mystery to Santa Clause himself? " Jack interrupted

" Jack, Elsa was mystery to all the Guardians " North said , earning a confused look from Jack

" She live an isolated childhood from the age of eight because she lost control and struck her sister Anna with her powers although they were very opposite from each other the two sisters shared a beautiful bond, but after that accident both their parents decided that the best way to keep Elsa safe was to close the gates and keep her hidden till she learns how to control her powers, she was even kept hidden from her sister..."

" That's- That's unbelievable how could they simply steal her childhood like that?! How could they break the sister's bond like that?! " Jack asked while looking a little angry he just couldn't believe that a parent would do that to their child and make her so scared of her amazing gift!

" They were scared Jack , they didn't know what to do , they didn't even know how Elsa got her powers she was just born with them...They made a bad choice..that effected everything..."

" H-How about her sister? Was she Okay? If she was why didn't she do something about it ?! " Jack asked while running a hand through his hair

" Anna was Okay but..."

" But...? "

" But her memory of her sister's powers got erased when she healed, the poor child was completely crushed when her older sister shut her out , she almost every Christmas asked me to make her be able to talk to her sister again...I couldn't do what she asked but...she never stopped believing in the Guardians or that she might have a bond with her sister again" North said with a small -almost sad-smile.

" What about Elsa? What happened to her after she was kept hidden from the world? " Jack asked , he didn't know what made him so curios about her he just felt the need to know more about her.

" Elsa was kept locked in her room with only her parents to visit her, after a month of her isolation she seemed to have lost all the childish light in her and at such a young age it was terrible , she never left her fallen teeth under her pillow , she never celebrated Christmas , the poor girl lived in fear of her powers for years , she and her sister grew up to two beautiful young ladies although while Elsa was very graceful , Anna was very clumsy..." North chuckled the last part but his face looked sad again " when Anna was 15 and Elsa was 18 they lost their parents to a sea storm the only people that knew about Elsa's powers and tried as much as they can to help her were dead , making Elsa drown in more fear and loneliness and Elsa as the older one was to take the throne after three years , at the age of 21 Elsa was crowned Queen of Aredalle but something happened making her unleash an unending winter , she build the most beautifully crafted ice castle my eyes ever saw , she was the best when it came to ice-"

" I could agree with that ... " murmured Jack

" What did you say? " North asked

having realized what he said Jack quickly said " I bet that ! " _' maybe I should keep my comments to myself ...I almost got caught' _ he added mentally to himself

" Where was I ? Oh Now i remember, so when Anna went to talk to her sister in the ice castle her sister was filled was so much fear , and due to that fear Elsa accidentally struck Anna's heart and because she didn't notice she threw Anna and her Blonde friend out of the castle , Anna's hair was turning white she had to go back to Aredalle because only an act of true love can save her and Anna's Fiance'e was there after some unknown conflicts Anna was going to be saved by her blond friend who was discovered to be her lover but then she saw Elsa was about to get killed by a man so she ran in front of her sister to protect her and was turned to solid ice...but then she thawed because of her act of true love for her sister ,only then did Elsa discover what was truly the key to controlling her powers..."

" Which was...?"

North said with a smile " Love Will Thaw A Frozen Heart, Elsa learned that love thaws and she thawed all Arendalle and remade the bond with her sister , everything was going beautifully in the kingdom after the Great Thaw .."

Jack felt truly happy for both sisters but he got confused when North showed a sad expression so he guessed the story of this mysterious Elsa didn't end yet.

" Sadly.." North started looking sad " after unknown events that only the people of that time and the Royal Family know Queen Elsa died a year after the great thaw , nobody- not even the Guardians- know why , the current Royal Family woun't tell, she died without leaving an heir to the throne although some say that she had a lover but there is nothing to prove it , the throne had been handed to Anna which ruled the kingdom happily with her husband , their line continues till today.."

" She really is a mystery " Jack said with a conflicted but still amazed expression on his face.

" Yes...She always was...Now story time is over i got toys to make-"

" W-Wait!" Jack shouted

"What?"

" How did you know all this about Elsa?"

" I sometimes had to wait a little before kids get to bed and listen to the bedtime stories their parents tell them , i happened to have heard this story when i was passing the royal castle in Norway but looks like the mother didn't want to tell her child the full story so this is why i got basic information "

" Wait, so you mean to tell me that you Santa Clause like to listen to bedtime stories , Wow North i know your center is a tiny wooden baby but you don't have to prove it " Jack said and started laughing , North rolled his eyes " Very Funny , Frosty " he said while hitting jack at the back of his head lightly

" Hey! What was that for?! " Jack asked irritate

" This was for mocking my center and i really need to continue my work and make sure about my theory for what Mani showed us plus i think Jamie will be up by now , it's...- PHIL WHAT TIME IS IT IN BURGESS?! " North said/shouting the last part startling Jack and making him jump with a hand on his ear and the other on his heart even if his heart wasn't beating anymore it was a natural instinct for him to do that when he is shocked.

" AHH! North could you be any louder!? The freaking Yeti is only two meters away from you! " Jack said, he then thought a little of what he said and added " No offence Phil .." . The Yeti shouted some words at Jack ( Which made Jack feel lucky he didn't speak Yeti language because Phil looked very angry )

" Phil! Where are your manners ?! Jack is a Guardian now , remember? North asked while raising an eyebrow as if he went over this with the Yeti more than one time ( Which he most likely did ). Jack smirked in victory to Phil.

Jack then got hit at the back of his head by North making Phil laugh " OW! Hey! Now what was that for?! i didn't mock your center! i didn't even say a thing!" Jack said as if he did nothing

" This was for smirking at Phil remember Jack , I am the Only reason you are still alive in this workshop" North said " Now Phil would you please tell us the time in Burgess?" . Phil grunted some words then left , Jack of course didn't understand a thing but it looks like North didn't have problem with understanding the Yeti.

" He said it's 3 P.M. there, and if i remember correctly you promised Jamie a snow day today no?" North said

" Oh Boy! I am is so much trouble! I completely forgot! i was busy- Wait how did you know?" Jack said

" Santa knows everything! " North said proudly

" everything except the Snow Queen " Jack corrected " He had to listen to bedtime stories to even learn basic information about her " he smirked

" Stop smirking you don't want your face to be stuck like that " North joked

" No one can ever smirk too much " Jack replied using what North said about the cookies , they both laughed at what he said , it was moments like this that made Jack feel like he truly belonged somewhere , like he belonged to a family ,... a wired family? yes, but still... a family.

" Well i must go now...I got a lot of explaining to do " Jack said while grinning

" Jack don't tell Jamie- " North started but got cutoff

" about the time travel , i woun't don't worry" Jack said.

And with one last smirk just to tease North , he flew away " WIND TAKE ME TO JAMIE! " Jack shouted with a grin on his face while flying...

**...**

**A/N : Yeah...Just a filler chapter but we did learn about Elsa and No i do not blame her parents about how they reacted with the problem although they were wrong on how they reacted but you don't get a how to deal with a child with magical powers book to learn how to deal with Elsa , they just made a bad choice that effected everything else, and about Jack coughing from shock yes it could happen it happened to me once , please don't be shy to Review you would make my day if you did that! I Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**

**Untill The Next Update ! :)**

**~WiredJelsaFan**


	4. We'ev Been Having Nightmares

**A/N : Hi Everyone! Thank you for the reviews and follows! i was doing my happy dance when i saw them ( Wired yes but that is my name after all , what did you expect? ) Sorry not much is happening in this chapter , but i promise that i will try to make the next one longer Well...Enjoy**

**...**

By the time Jack got to Burgess he guessed it was 3:30 or 4:00 but Jamie's school day was over and because Jack didn't bring a snow day Jamie and his friends didn't get a day off. 'Ja_mie will be so angry about this' _Jack thought.

When Jack entered Jamie's room he wasn't there _' that's strange he always waits for me ' _Jack thought " Jamie? " no answer " Jamie ! " still nothing . Jack started to worry and with the possibility of Pitch being back made him even more worried. " JAMIE ! " Jack shouted while moving his eyes around the room .

" Jack..." Jack heard a faint voice the sounded almost looked there and saw Jamie standing at the door of the room looking at him like he couldn't believe what he was seeing while looking relived at the same expected Jamie to shout at him or be angry with him , what he didn't expect was Jamie running to him and hugging him real tight and...crying?

Jack got down to his level and hugged him back , even if he didn't know the reason Jaime looked looked he needed it .

"Hey.." Jack started softly while Jamie sobbed on his shoulder " What's wrong buddy? "

" Y-You didn't c-come for t-two days.." Jamie said between sobbed even if he was 13 being raised by a single working mother makes him have the responsibility of being the man of the house and him and his friends being bullied because they still believed in the Guardians didn't make his life any easier so Jack understood that whatever happened to Jaime made his reach a point where he just needed a friend to count on and Jack also felt he needed to be there for Jamie he felt that Jamie and Sophie were like his younger siblings and the fact that he wasn't there when Jamie was sad made him feel guilty, Just then Jack realized that Jamie said he was gone for two days...

" Two Days?! " Jack asked softly while looking at Jamie " Are you sure? " , Jaime nodded , Jack thought about it for a moment...He was really gone for two days due to the time difference between Norway , the North Pole , and Burgess.  
"Oh Jamie...I'm so sorry...i thought it was only a few hours...but i some times didn't come for a couple of days what made you cry this time? "

" I-I had a nightmare and when i woke up i was scared ,and when i didn't see you for two hole days I...I thought i stopped believing..." Jamie said while looking down.

Jack knew that Jamie was afraid of not being able to see the Guardians ever since the day he took his oath as a Guardian," Jamie look at me " Jack said and Jamie did like he asked " you always had that childish light in you eyes that i have never seen in any other kid , you were the only one left that still believed in Cottontail.." This earned a light small laugh from Jamie " you were the first to stand up for Pitch and..." Jack looked at Jamie with a smile " and YOU were my very first believer."

" So you don't think I'll stop believing ? "

" I KNOW you woun't stop believing "

Jamie seemed to feel better from what Jack said and he smiled , then he remembered something " Hey Jack? "

" Yes? "

" What were you doing that made you so busy that you didn't even realize two days had passed ? "

" I..." Jack started _'should i tell him? Well...North said not to tell anything about Father Time and Time Travel...He didn't say anything about Elsa' _he thought.

" Uh...You know , just normally sight seeing in Norway and walking in ice castles..." Jack smirked

"W-Wait! Ice Castle?! As in a whole Castle made of Ice ?! " Jamie said looking amazed

" Yep. "

" That is so Cool! but i bet you can make a better one if you want to , right? "

" Not really..." Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" What? "

" The maker of this castle is better with ice that i'll ever be...but I have to say...she is amazing at what she does..."

" She? Jack do you have a girlfriend or something? " Jamie asked while raising an eyebrow

" Wha-What? Jamie I think your teen-hood finally got to your brain. I'm Jack Frost, i saw many girls and women but i never fell in love ! my highest objective in life - or death in my condition- is to spread fun! " Jack said half laughing.

" Then who is SHE? "

" Queen Elsa , the one who made the ice castle "

" She really did that? "

" Yeah she- " Jack started but got cutoff

" Jamie who are you talkin- JACK YOU'ER BACK ! " Sophie said while running to hug Jack , while Jamie was 13 Sophie was 7 . She was very mature for a 7 year old and because of Jamie she believed in the Guardians including Jack but Bunny always stayed her favorite , Jack was more of an older brother to her like Jamie.

" Hey Soph , how is it going? " Jack asked while hugging Sophie, when they broke the hug Sophie looked sad." What's wrong Soph ? " Jack asked

" I'ev been having nightmares..." Sophie said in a voice so low it could be a whisper

" We all have been having nightmares " Jamie added " Is Pitch back ? " he asked

" We are not sure..." Jack said

" so he is back right? "

" most likely...but don't worry everything is going to be fine like last time , Okay? " Jack reassured them

" Okay. " They both said at the same time

" Now.." Jack started " Wanna hear a cool story? " he said with a grin on his face

**...**

**A/N : again sorry for the short chapter , i just needed a filler chapter that could help with the story line and wouldn't rush things but don't worry something May or May Not happen next chapter ;) , Please Review**


	5. A War Between Spirits

**A/N : i bet you noticed what i named the chapter...well you'll understand in the chapter...Also as promised i tried to make this chapter longer i hope you liked it...Well Enjoy!**

**...**

Jack enjoyed telling Jamie and Sophie the story of Elsa. It was funny watching their faces when they heard that Elsa was a human with powers over ice and snow. After Jack finished the story they were both quite.

" Whoa..." Jamie started " This is amazing ! "

" I ship you and Elsa together ! I'll be calling you...Jelsa! " Sophie said excitedly

" Wait-Ship? " Jack asked while raising an eyebrow

" Yeah, a month ago Sophie went to a sleepover with Cupcake and Pippa , she came back saying things like how she ' ships ' Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace together " Jamie explained while looking teasingly at Sophie

" Hey! Don't you dare insult my fandom. You don't what to be hit by an angry fangirl ! " Sophie defensively

" Augustus ? What a coincidence i just-" Jack started but got cutoff

" Uh...Jack? "

" What's wrong ? "

" Behind you "

Jack looked behind him and saw the lights in the sky meaning that there is a Guardian meeting " Uh...Sorry guys the Guardians need me and...I might be gone for a few days so don't worry " Jack said

" Oh...Okay just don't be gone for too long..." Jamie said while hugging Jack.

" Bring me a picture of Elsa so that i could draw you together and ship you right " Sophie said while hugging Jack making both him and Jamie laugh.

" Bye Guys ! " Jack said while flying out of the window

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TIME SKIP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

When Jack got to the North Pole he didn't see the other Guardians. He was quite surprised that he arrived before Bunny , Jack smirked with the thought of annoying Bunny about how is he late for a guardian meeting.

Jack stopped walking when he saw a woman standing in the middle of the globe room to be exact Mother Nature , She was wearing a long flowy dress with long sleeves that started from the shoulder the sleeves were wide at the end they almost reached the ground, the dress was filled with different shades of greens that sparkled like diamonds when the light hit them, the dark shades are at the top of the dress then it blends beautifully as it gets to the lighter shades at the bottom there is also some dark blues at the end of the dress and sleeves. She had long reddish brown hair that reached under her knees with some strands of dark blue and green , her hair was braided from the the sides then held at the back of her head with sparkly had tanned skin with light freckles under her bright emerald green eyes.

_' What is she doing here? ' _Jack thought . He then noticed that she looked very worried while looking at the globe. " Jack You Are Finally Here ! " North boomed with his voice startling Jack while Mother Nature looked unaffected. Jack glared at North but didn't say anything , even if he liked messing with the seasons to annoy Mother Nature he still held respect for her and annoying her while she is worried is not a good thing to do right now.

" North what's wrong ? Where are the other Guardians ? " Jack asked

" Mother Nature made sure that the other Guardians don't see the lights , we want to talk to you " North said

" Pitch is stronger this time..." Mother Nature spoke without averting her gaze from the globe , she then looked at them " Grim Reaper is helping him...and someone else that is unknown to us..." she said

" How did you know? " Jack asked , it's not like Pitch is randomly going to revile his plans to them

" The Moon told me plus...Grim Reaper attacked using tiny grains of black sand that is almost unnoticeable...he made wars more vicious...so many people were killed...so many innocent life were taken..." She said with tears in her eyes "...and I couldn't do a thing..." she whispered , her voice breaking at the end.

" Jack, This war is not between the Guardians and Pitch Black anymore..." North started " It's between the spirits of Light and the spirits of Darkness"

Jack didn't know what to say or What to do..People were killed? he never dealt with such a problem and The Grim Reaper? Jack always got a little scared of him when he heard his stories. It was a lot to take in and this doesn't look like a fight that could only be solved with fun, innocent lives are at stake and they can't afford to lose.

" North I-" Jack started but got cutoff by a yeti yelling things he didn't understand

" Jack , Stay here we will be back " North said sternly " It's about Father Time " . Jack nodded to them and the both rushed out leaving Jack alone in the room.

Out of boredom Jack started walking walking on the table that is in front of the globe while thinking. He then notice that there was a little point of white light in Norway, he accidentally pressed a button with his foot , he looked around to check if something turned on - when he made sure everything was okay , he flew to look at the point of white light . It was...strange...the globe always had yellow lights on it but never white.

Out of curiosity Jack tried touching the light and when he did..he felt like a portal swallowed him . " AHHH! " Jack screamed

He then felt like he was thrown on a solid ground , he tried to move but a wave of dizziness hit him so he decided not to do that. He couldn't open his eyes from the tiredness but he felt something cold , wet , and soft under him _snow..._ Jack knew it wasn't his snow he didn't feel his magic radiating from it , it was natural snow , he then realized that his staff wasn't in his hands, he tried to move but he felt his energy being drained even more and the snow under him felt very comforting.

Then Jack drifted off to unconsciousness...

**...**

**A/N : Still not long ? Sorry i tried my best but the chapter just had to end here! thanks for the Follows and Reviews! , we also are going to finally meet Elsa very soon and did you like the Grim Reaper thing? Please tell me in the reviews**

**Until next Update! :)**

**~WiredJelsaFan**


	6. A Handsome Stranger

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sadly the updates will take a long time because school is starting , but don't worry i'll update as much as i can, And OMG! Thank You For The Reviews! XD**

**Now we finally get to see Elsa and She is meeting Jack! Yay! Now...Enjoy! **

**...**

It was the middle of May , 10 months after the events of the Great Thaw and the people of Arendalle have accepted Elsa as their Queen. After they did , Elsa had been working nonstop.  
Elsa didn't expect being Queen was an easy work but she didn't expect it ti be that tiring either. Since the Great Thaw she has been signing paperwork and trying to maintain was hard especially after cutting trade with Weslton but she managed to get help from her cosine Rapunzel the princess of Corona. Elsa even got ahead of her work but still she wouldn't stop working because she wanted to prove herself to be the best Queen possible , and one of the things she had to do today was to attend a counsel meeting.

" Your Majesty " One of the men said while standing with the others when Elsa entered, she nodded for them to sit down. When everyone was settled on the Oval shaped table with Elsa at it's head she started to talk.

" I Understand that this meeting was supposed to be next week " She asked although it seemed like a statement.

" Yes , Your Majesty " her prim minister said.

" It must be an urgent matter then "

" We think so Your Highness "

" Then May you tell me what it is ? "

" Yes , Um..." the prim minister cleared hid throat " We think that Arendelle needs a King "

Elsa felt a little offended by this but she did not show it " Excuse me , is my ruling not good enough? "she asked calmly but all the minsters knew she was angry because the room got a little bit colder.

" No Your Highness, your ruling is great but it's a tradition that when a princess-or Queen in your case - reaches the age of 22 she has to be married , and with all my respect you have three or two months left and you are not even engaged yet "

" Are you saying that i need an arranged marriage ? "

" Y-Yes , Your Highness "

Elsa stayed quite for a moment she was thinking of a way to get out of this , just then she got an idea.." As i understand, This tradition has been going in my family for years ? "

" Yes , Your Highness "

" I see...Can you answer my question...Do you think that any of them had my gift? " She asked

" N-No , Your Highness "

" Now can you touch my hand and tell me what you feel? " she asked and made her hand more colder than it already the prim minister touched her hand he withdrew his hand back immediately but he didn't say anything.

" Tell me , What did you feel ? " Elsa asked although she knew the answer already.

" C-Cold, Your Majesty " He said

" Then according to you , my skin is too cold making touching me nearly impossible let alone be married , Am I Right ? " She asked

" Yes , Your Highness but- "

" I do not wish to hear of this matter again. " She Commanded

" But , Your Majesty Aredelle needs an heir to the throne ! " said another minister looking a bit angry.

" Then let's hope that Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff have a lot of children. " She said calmly , it was not impossible Anna and Kristoff got married only a month ago.

" But you can't break the tradition ! " the minister said sternly while standing up.

" And you can't disrespect your Queen . " She said while standing up herself " And i would have followed the tradition if i could but since i cannot I do not wish to hear about this matter again , am i understood ? " she said sternly and calmly but everyone in the room knew she was furious

" As you wish Your Highness " the minister said while sitting down.

" Now , is there any other matter that needs to be discussed ? " she asked

" N-No , Your Highness " the prim minister said.

" Then you are dismissed " she said and waited for them to leave , when they did Elsa sat down and put her head in her hands while putting her elbows on the table to think .

" Elsa ? " said a familiar female voice making Elsa jump " Oh ! Anna? ,What are you doing here ? she asked.

" Well...I heard what the counsel asked you..." Anna said Elsa understood what she was hinting for

" Oh...That..Look Anna...There is no man out there that can take my body temperature-" Elsa started but got cutoff

" Elsa you are not cold, i mean you are but not freezing ! " Anna said

" Yes i am Anna ,and even if there was a man who could take my body temperature...I don't want to be forced into marriage-"

" Elsa, I don't want you to have an arranged marriage , I want you to marry for love like me and Kristoff "

Elsa looked at Anna and sight _' she just doesn't know that only a person with ice powers cold take my body temperature for too long...and a person like that doesn't exsite because i am the only one in the whole world with such powers ' _she thought , but Anna was looking so hopeful that Elsa didn't want to disappoint her " Maybe...Maybe someday i will Anna " Elsa said with a smile and Anna smiled back.

" Now , How about a sister's bond day! " Anna said cheerfully

" Anna , I have - " Elsa started but got cutoff

" Work to do? I already did it ! Elsa please , please we haven't had a sisters bond day in forever! " Anna said while throwing her hands up

" We had one two weeks ago . " Elsa stated while giggling

" It seemed like forever to me ! Please Elsa ? " Anna said while giving Elsa her puppy dog eyes

" Anna don't you dare- I - But I have-Okay! Okay We 'll go ! just please stop doing that! "

" Yay! "

" Where are we going ? "

" To your ice castle ! "

" Okay , Just let me change first , I'm not climbing the mountain with a ball gown again and you need to change too "

" Okay just a minute ! " Anna said while running out of the room. Elsa rolled her eyes while smiling _' she is going to take an hour...I love her and her childish antics , i hope she never loses the childish light in her eyes' _she though smiling while looking at Anna

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

After Anna and Elsa got dressed and reached the mountains they started building snowmen with the help of Marshmallow , then Anna threw a snowball on Elsa making Elsa throw one back , starting a snowball fight. While they were running Elsa noticed something blue in the snow.

" Anna Wait ! I think i saw something ! Follow Me ! " Elsa shouted. When she got there she was surprised and scared because there was a person in the snow and he was bleeding !

" Oh My God, Anna get the sled fast , there is a person here and he is bleeding ! " Elsa yelled

" On It ! " Anna said while running. On the way there she noticed a staff she thought that maybe it belonged to the young-man so she took it with her.

Elsa made a piece of cloth with her powers and tried wiping the blood, she noticed that his blood had a sparkling blue color in it , she got curious about him but she quickly dismissed thought when she heard Anna yelling " Elsa ! I got the sled ! "

They both carried him carefully to the sled. On the way there Elsa made an ice cloths to wrap around his head. They go to the castle in an hour the young man was still bleeding but he blood was a little less. When they entered the quickly put him in a room and got a physician , He said that the young man will be Okay but needs more blankets because his body was very cold.

Anna and Elsa did as they were told themselves because the servants had a day off today , After that Anna went to sleep leaving Elsa to change the cloth that the physician warped around the young man's head. Only did now Elsa notice that when she touched him it didn't feel like it felt when she touched Anna she felt...warm but she guessed it was because he was cold now , after she finished changing the cloth she stayed and looked at him , she knew that what she was doing was creepy but there was something strange about him and it doesn't involve the way he looked but if she had to describe him she would have to admit that he was handsome, but he looked about Anna's age, with a skin very pale like her own although her's had a slight pinkness in it , and hair as white as freshly fallen snow , he was indeed a very handsome stranger.

She then noticed that he was waking up so she looked away and pretended to be arranging the medical things." OWww...My head " he said with voice as smooth as silk, he then reached to grab something but he didn't find it.

" M-My staff! I- " he tried getting up but got held back by Elsa whom he did not notice until now.

" No , Don't get up ,your head is injured " she said while looking at his bright blue eyes that had a sliver glint in them " And your staff is there on the end of the bed my sister found it and gave it to me "

" Oh..." Jack said while lying back down . He then took a good look at her and realized she was gorgeous , her platinum - blond hair , ice blue eyes . pale pinkish skin, everything! when she started to look uncomfortable he realized he was staring - Wait she could she him?  
" Wait , You can see me ? " he asked

" Um...Yes...Why wouldn't i be able to see you ? " looking confused and a little bit scared

" Uh...No Reason " he said because he decided he didn't want her to get creeped out by him. " Could you tell me Where i am ? and Why am i here ? " he asked

" You don't know ? " she asked , he shacked his head no lightly , she figured out that he my not be from here from the strange way he dressed. " You are in Arendelle's castle , i found you on the mountain and you where bleeding , i know i should have brought you to the physician but this was the first thing that came to me.." she said looking slightly embarrassed of what she did

" That explains everything , Thank You , but i really need to go and since i am in a castle i bet tourists will come soon and start taking photos with their cameras- "

" Wait- What are cameras ? " Elsa asked looking confused

" Huh..You don't know ? " he asked , she shook her head no."Uhh..It these digital things that take a photo of you like the one in phones-"

" What are phones...? "

Jack looked at her and when he was about to ask about those wired questions he notice the blue dress she is wearing **( A/N :Just imagine Anna's dress at the end of Frozen but in blue and baby blue colors ) **that looked like it got out of one of Jaime's history books , in fact the whole place looked like it got out of a historical movie , he was used to seeing castles where tourists walk but most of then had electricity in them this one didn't." Umm...What year is this ? " Jack asked

" Uh...1840.." Elsa said still looking a little scared that he may have hit his head pretty hard.

Jack was stunned _' 1840! last time i checked it was 2015! ' _he then remembered something _' the button i pressed ! it must'ev activated the time travel and when i touched the globe i was sent to the past ! Okay i just have to calm down and figure a way _to go back to the present -err future? ' he thought

" Are you Okay ? " Elsa asked looking worried because he was quite for too long

" What? Oh Yes I'm Fine , Thank You for taking care of me again uh... " Jack stopped when he realized he didn't know her name.

" Elsa " she answered for him because it was pretty obvious now that he is definitely not from Arendelle

" Elsa? As in Queen Elsa? " Jack said remembering what he heard about her while looking amazed that he was actually seeing her.

" Yes " Elsa said while giggling a little at the look on his face " What is your name ? " she asked with a smile.

Jack returned her smile and said " Jack...Jack Frost "

**...**

**Finally! i was woundring when are they going to meet! Please tell me if i portrayed each characters correctly so that if i didn't i could do better. and again sorry because i will be taking longer time to Update. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next Update! :)**

**~ WiredJelsaFan**


	7. A Long Lasting Friendship

**A/N : Hi Everyone! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS , FOLLOWS , AND FAVORITS! You made me super happy on a school week ( Which rarely happens )And Who else saw the pictures from Frozen Fever ? I can't wait to see the movie! Okay sorry i'll stop now ...Enjoy!**

**...**

After Jack said those word the room became quite. " Jack Frost ? " Elsa asked

" yes "

Elsa looked at Jack in disbelieve " How dare you mock the Queen ?! " she asked looking slightly angry

" I-I didn't ! I really am Jack Frost ! "

" Then prove it ! " she commanded

Jack smirked and opened his hand and let the snowflakes float all around the both of them . Elsa was looking at each snowflake wide eyed in disbelieved. " You'er like me..." she whispered relived laced in her voice. " You'er like me ! " She said while looking at Jack smiling , " but how could a boy like you have the same powers as me ? " she asked

" Boy? Excuse me but I am older than you " Jack said

" You Are !? " Elsa was surprised " how old are you ? "

" Uh...321 years..." he said while rubbing the back of his head

" B-But how ? It's impossible! you look - " Elsa started but got cutoff

" 18 years old ? I'm a spirit , I didn't age a day since i died " Jack said with a smile

" You died ? " Elsa asked , Jack nodded to her like this wasn't a strange think to tell a human." How did you die? "

" When i was human i went ice skating with my little sister Emma , the ice was thin and it started cracking under her , i used my staff to pull her to the thick ice while doing that we exchanged places , i did realize it till it was too late and...I fell in " Jack said with a sad smile

" Oh...I am sorry , I shouldn't have asked " Elsa said looking slightly guilty.

" Don't be , at least I saved Emma ..."

Elsa was surprised about the whole thing like it was completely normal but she liked the fact that it didn't matter for him as long as his sister was safe." Uh...Could you take this...thing off my head please ? " Jack asked while trying and failing to get the clothes off his head.

" But your head is bleeding and It got stitched , you can't take it off until it is completely healed "

" It did "

" It's impossible for it to heal in a couple of hours "

" I heal fast you , you can look if you want "

When Elsa took the clothes off , she was surprised to see that the stitches were gone and all that was left in the cloths was a tiny bit of sparkling blue " it...healed..." Elsa said but then she remembered something " Why is there sparkling blue in your blood ? "

" Uh...You know how some people who really love winter say that winter runs in their veins ? Well...Winter runs in my vines literally , I think that is what happened when I got my powers causing my hair to turn white and me eyes to turn blue "

" Turn? Were they another color ? "

" They were brown "

" Oh...Wait- you said that your blood had sparkling blue in it because you have winter powers , do you think that my blood is the same because of my powers ? I already know that my hair is that color because of my powers.."

" Maybe..."Then they both fell into a slightly awkward silence. " Well i must go My sister Anna is probably - " Elsa started but got cutoff.

" Hey Elsa ? Are you here ? Oooh Who is strange white haired friend ? " Olaf said while entering the room.

Jack kept on staring at the snowman in amazement _' a walking talking snowman! wow Elsa's powers are really strong and amazing , my powers cannot do half of what her's does ! '_

" Hi ! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs ! " Olaf said while throwing his stick arms like he was waiting for a hug

" Should I..Uh...Should I hug him ? " Jack asked awkwardly

" No, Just reply sweetly " Elsa whispered while slightly giggling

" Well..I am Jack Frost and...I like to build snowmen ? "

" Oooh , I like to build snowmen too! but none of them gets my special carrot nose "

" You'er a funny little snowman " Jack said while getting out of the bed and walking a little.

" Thank You ! Now What was I coming here to say ? Oh now i remember ! Anna wants Elsa to come down for dinner and if the unconscious good looking young-man is awake then make him come too! " Olaf said loudly

" O-Okay..Um...H-How about we go now ? " Elsa asked while blushing

" MKay! I'll race you there ! " Olaf said while running out although he was not really that fast.

Elsa was still blushing from the embarrassment of what Olaf just said when she was walking while Jack was smirking , he was thinking of a way to mess with Elsa a little because he saw that she may take things a bit seriously, " So Princess Anna thinks I am good looking ? " he asked her

" That is what Olaf said " Elsa replied wishing that he would stop talking about it

" Queen Elsa , Am I as good looking as your sister thinks? "

To say that Elsa was surprised was an understatement , never in her whole life has a man spoke to her like that before or even about that subject , she blushed beet red when she remembered what she was thinking about the way he looked, bur she noticed when she looked at him that he has a look on his face that showed that he was joking , so she went with it. " Don't give yourself too much credit , Anna thinks Olaf is good looking " She said with a teasing smile , she like that feeling , she like that Jack wasn't so formal with her even when he knew she was a Queen.

Jack was slightly surprised that she when with it _' looks like she isn't really that serious '_ he thought , so he continued " What? I am as handsome as a snowman? don't get me wrong Olaf is good looking but i bet i am drop dead gorgeous ! "

" Drop dead gorgeous ? "

Jack remembered that this phrase has not been invented yet " Uh...it means very gorgeous "

" Oh..Well i still think that Olaf is better " Elsa said making the both of them laugh " Oh...Can i ask- " she started but got cutoff

" Elsa ! "

" Ah! Anna would you please stop doing that ! "

" Sorry...but i came to tell you that the chef is serving chocolate cake today " Anna said with a devilish smirk

" Anna..." Elsa warned

" What ? "

" What did you do ? "

" I didn't- "

" RUN! " Olaf shouted while running in their direction as fast as his little legs could while Anna ran ran with him laughing , Elsa looked shocked for a minute _' last time i saw Olaf like that was when...' _Elsa remembered " Jack Run ! " Elsa shouted running

" Wha-What's happening ?! " Jack asked while running he didn't fly because he didn't want Elsa to freak out .

" Nothing...We just have a reindeer that just ate chocolate running in the castle and is most likely after us "

" A Reindeer!? "

" I'll Explain later , now we have to get to the kitchen , find 10 carrots , ice the floor , and hide "

" Uh...Okay? "

They both did just that but while they were running on the iced floor Elsa slipped and Jack caught her but while doing that he flew "You Can Fly ?! "

" Yes...some spirits can fly like me ..now we have to hide " Jack said while bringing Elsa with he behind the door , and watched as the reindeer came running in but slipped and when he saw the carrots calmed down and started eating them

" It's safe...We can come out now " Elsa said

When they all came out Elsa noticed that Anna was trying to sneak out " Anna..." Elsa called

" Yes , dear sister ? Anna asked innocently

" How many times have I and Kristoff told you not to give Sven any chocolate !? "

" You told me that ! I do not recall you ever said that ! " Anna said faking surprise

" Anna , You know that I did- " Elsa started but got cut off by a sound of laughter coming from Jack

" This was the best fun I'ev had in years " Jack said while laughing " I'ev never ever in my whole life been chased by a sugar crazy reindeer " He laughed harder , making Elsa and Anna laugh.

" W-Well let's go to dinner now " Elsa said while smiling and walking out of the kitchen with Anna and Jack.

" Hi! Sorry We didn't formally meet , I'm Elsa's sister Anna! " Anna said while shaking hands with Jack.

" Nah , it's Okay , I had a lot of fun , I'm Jack Frost " he said casually

" Wait - Jack Frost ? "

" Yup. "

" THE Jack Frost ?! "

" Didn't I say Yes? "

" Then Prove- " She got cut off by a snowball hitting her face.

" There ! The ultimate proof ! "

" Hey ! I Am A Princess ! "

" And I am a 300 year old spirit , respect the older people "

" You don't act like one "

" Yes I do "

" No you don't "

" Yes "

" No "

" Yes "

" N- "

" Will you please stop ?! " Elsa asked

" Okay , Okay ! " Anna said while raising her hand defensevly , she then turned to Jack " You know , i have a feeling that this is the start of a long lasting friendship "

" I do to " Jack said while smiling she kinda reminded him of his sister

" Hey...didn't you have a cloth wrapped around your head , why did you take it off ? Isn't your head stitched and needs time to heal ? " Anna asked

" I asked the same question when he tried to take the clothes off , he said that spirits heal fast " Elsa answered for him

" She is right , spirits heal fast "

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::At Dinner:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

When they arrived at the dining room and the food was served on the table with Elsa at the head of it , Anna to her right ,Olaf to her left eating chocolate cake , and Jack sitting next to Olaf ,Elsa noticed that Jack wasn't eating much even if he said on the way that spirits don't NEED sleep and food but they CAN eat and sleep , but he seemed distracted " Jack? Why aren't you eating? Don't you like the food? "

" What? I-Uh I was just thinking about how could you see me? "

" Could you please tell me why woudn't we be able to see you? because that is the second time you say that. "

" Well...We spirits can't be seen unless someone believes in our existens and you don't look like you really believed in me and yet you and so many people could see me "

" Maybe...because I have magical powers people started to believe in anything magical , including you "

" Maybe..." Jack agreed because it seemed like the most logical reason

" And Jack? "

" Yes? "

" I wish to see you at the garden , I have a few questions to you , Okay? " She asked smiling although it seemed like there was something in her eyes

" Okay " he smiled back

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::At The Garden:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jack really enjoyed walking in the garden at night while waiting for Elsa , the place was really beautiful with green grasses that he never saw and beautifully colored flowers he never saw anything like them before because even the best garden in his time wasn't as beautiful as this one.

" Hi " He heard Elsa say

" Oh , Hi Queen Elsa "

" Just Elsa is fine "

" Okay...Just Elsa " Jack said making Elsa laugh a little " What did you want to ask me? " he asked

" Why are you dressed so...differently from everyone? And Why do you use phrases that are unusual ? "

" Well...I am not exactly from that...Time "

" W-What? How? " She asked looking confused

" Well...it's a long story so you might want to sit down "

**...**

**A/N : Sorry for the filler chapter...and for what happened in the castle well...i always image that a castle with an over clumsy princess , a magical snowman , and an ice queen is bound to be filled with funny things like a sugar crazy reindeer. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Until the next Update! :)**

**~ WiredJelsaFan**


	8. Our Stories

**A/N : Hi Everyone! Thank You For The Reviews! Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

Jack told Elsa what happened to him and why he got here , Elsa was amazed from what he said but she believed every word "So you came here because of a magical time traveling glob that was a gift from Father Time to Santa Clause with is also known as Nicolas St. North but you call him North for short? "Elsa asked making sure that she understood everything right

" Yes " Jack said then they both fell in an awkward silence , Jack was thinking of a way to break it . Just then he got an idea " And...I saw your Ice Castle "

" Y-You Did?! " Elsa said the look of complete shock on her face, she didn't expect her castle to be standing 100 years later

" Yes and so many people were visiting it , you became a legend and i may sound crazy but i think this teenager named Augustus saw me but I'm not sure and there is nothing to prove it "

" Oh...You Know Augustus isn't a very common name in Norway , it very rare that you find a Norwegian who carries that name but that is the reason i like it...It's special...a little like me "

" Elsa is not very common too making it special... like you " Jack said making Elsa blush

" Yes my mother wanted to name Elli if she got a girl my father wanted Elisabet but they both settled for Elsa "

" Still it's a beautiful name it fits you just right " Jack said , he had no idea were did that come from but he thought that she looked cute when she blushed

" T-Thank you " Elsa said while bushing she normally didn't like it what men said that to her but for some reason she didn't mind it with Jack.

" Now that i think about it ... Augustus looks a little like you " Jack said , he was right except for the eyes they were different

" Really? "

" Yeah, the pale blond hair and freckles , he just looks like male version of you "

" what a coincidence...Can i ask you a question? "

" Sure , this is the reason we came here after all "

" How did you know that no one could see you ? Where you ever seen in your time? Were you born a spirit? to sum it all up , What is your story? Elsa asked , she just couldn't hold her curiosity any longer

Jack was quite surprised that she wanted to know about him , he hasn't told anyone his story like how did he die or what he did in the 300 years he lived not even Jamie but with Elsa...it was different and he felt that he has to tell her he did after all hear a tiny bit of her story- it then occurred to him that he didn't know her full story " I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours , deal ?

" Deal , start from the first thing you remember " Elsa said

Jack stayed quite f or a minute and when he looked at Elsa she noticed that the light in his eyes was gone instead it had a hint of pain in it " Darkness " He said , his voice sounded distant

" What ? "

" Darkness... That's the first thing i remember , it was dark...it was cold...and i was scared " He paused like he was remembering something then he looked at the Moon , even if everything around him changed the moon stayed the same as always " But then...then i saw the Moon...It was so big and it was so bright..It seemed...to chase the darkness away.." Jack smiled

" When i was a little girl I used to sit on my window seat and look at the Moon whenever I had nightmares , I always felt like it comforted me " Elsa said while smiling at the Moon , " Now could you please continue? "

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Jack told Elsa about how he became a guardian and how Pitch was defeated and that Pitch may be back with the help of Grim Reaper and that North thinks that she maybe involved somehow , it was a lot to take in for Elsa and with the duties of being Queen , she got a headache from just thinking about it and Jack noticed that she looked troubled and tired , he knew it was because of him and he felt guilty , " Hey are you Okay?" Jack asked looking worried , When he noticed that she looked more tired and paler than usual

" I'n Fine , it's just a light headache "

" I am so sorry if i troubled you- " Jack started but got cutoff

" No it's not you , I'ev been having headaches for a couple of days now " Elsa said while putting a hand on her head , then she felt the headache stop so she put it back down , Jack looked a little relived that she was Okay

" Please don't tell Anna about this , she would make a big deal about nothing " Elsa said

" I won't , I promise " Jack said " Now isn't it your turn to tell your story? "

" Oh..Okay...I guess my story started when i was three years old , Anna was still a newborn but she always loved my powers , when she was five she would ask me to build snowmen and make winter wounder lands but one time when i was playing with her I accidentally struck her with my powers " Elsa said looking sad , she was quite for sometime

" If you don't want to continue it's Okay " Jack said

" No , I want to tell you after all we made a deal " She replied " Now...Shall I continue? "

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

When Elsa finished telling her story she felt like a wight was lifted off her shoulders , it was the first time she actually talked about it with anyone , she and Anna didn't even discuss the case. As for Jack, he was amazed after hearing her story , all that magic...he never knew that trolls existed and if they did they wouldn't looked like she described them

" You look amazed...I thought things like this were normal to you? " Elsa asked

" They are it's just ... you are a human ... most humans don't really get involved in magic ... or have magical powers "

" Oh ... I guess I am special? I don't really know right now and after I told you about my story ... I feel like ... like the worst sister and Queen that ever ruled Arendelle " Elsa said , she felt her eyes begin to tear up

" What? No..You ARE special and whatever happened last year was not something that you could have controlled ... And although I have only met you for a day i know that you are a kind and loving Queen and what you did with Anna was out of love and I'm sure she knows that " Jack said while smiling at Elsa

" Th-Thank You , I don't hear that a lot " Elsa said blushing a little , no one except Anna has ever told her that.

" I was just saying the truth " he shrugged , Then they sat in a comfortable silence , " So ... What are your plans? " Elsa asked

" What plans? "

" How are you getting back to your time? "

" Oh ... I didn't figure it out yet " Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck

" Well ... You can stay here till you have a plan " Elsa said while blushing , they were both sitting on a bench now and she was thankful that there was not much light to show her blush , then she remembered something " We can ask the trolls " she said

Jack thought about it for a minute _' Well ... They are magical trolls ' _, " Okay " He said

" I will ask Kristoff to take us there tomorrow " Elsa said , although she knew she was helping him she couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that he was leaving so soon

" Uh...Can we go there another day? " Jack asked while rubbing the back of his neck it seemed to be a nervous habit of his and Maybe Elsa was imagining but there was a purple ... blush? on his face , she also felt a little happy that he is not leaving yet. " Why? " She asked looking confused

" Well two reasons ... the first one is that I want to see and have a tour in the ice castle by the maker herself ... a-and the other reason is ... " he stopped his purple blush getting deeper

" Is...? " she asked

" IwanttoseeyouinyourSnowQueenoutfit " Jack mumbled quickly hoping she doesn't hear him , but Elsa heard and understood him ( a quality you get from having a sister like Anna )

" What? " Elsa asked her cheeks a little red , Jack knew thta she heard him by the look on her face

" N-Not in that way! " Jack exclaimed quickly " I-I meant that North said that you are the Snow Queen and right now I don't see a Snow Queen , all I see is a beautiful normal Que- " Jack stopped after realizing what he said and this time he wasn't saying that to make her feel better , he spoke what he was thinking and Elsa was sure that his blush couldn't get any deeper.

" You think that I am Beautiful ? " Elsa asked Enjoying that she was making him blush this time and she may not admit it but she liked that he called her beautiful

" NO! I Mean YES! I mean you are beautiful but more like i friend! I don't mean that your are Ugly , I- " Jack tried explaining but got cutoff

" I know what you mean " Elsa said while laughing lightly at his flustered expression but she still felt ...warm inside because of what he said, it wasn't like the warmness she felt with Anna it was...diffrenet and she didn't know that feeling but she liked it

" It's not funny " Jack said looking a tiny bit annoyed but he was glade that he could hear her laughter , it was like music to his ears.

" Yes it is , you should have seen the look on your face " she said laughing harder , Jack still looked annoyed

" O-Okay , I woun't laugh " Elsa said trying to hold her laughter but that only lasted for a minute then she burst out laughing again making Jack laugh with her.

" W-Well , I must go to sleep now ... I have to wake up early tomorrow " Elsa said getting up "Olaf will guide you to your room "

" Okay , Goodnight Elsa " Jack said while smiling

" Goodnight Jack " Elsa said giving him a small smile , then she passed him and went in the castle just then Jack realized that he didn't even know where Olaf is , " ELSA WAIT ! " Jack shouted while running to her , Elsa laughed she knew it woun't take long for him to find out.

Little did they know that they were being watched...

**...**

**A/N : I hope you enjoyed the chapter and about the purple blush i don't know... he is dead he woun't have red blush or pink so why not purple!and about the cliff hanger it will be discussed later in the story , Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Until The Next Update! :)**

**~WiredJelsaFan**


	9. Sisters Bonding Night

**A/N :Hi Everyone! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY STORY GOT 20 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!- now that that is out of the way i'd like to say thank you to : Fenrir Wylde Razgariz , Pam Elric , OoPoPcAnDy , winterwolfofwesteros , threeg21 , Oreorulez101 , ImperfectPerfume , TheGirlWithTheMagicHair , happy and free , Nightrxy , ( and the two guest reviews ) Thank you all for reading my story , supporting me , and reviewing , favoriting and following**

**i also want to thank you also for the favorites ( BlackNights24 , Silver Moon 1993 )**

**Thank for the follows ( Anonymous394 , FlameQueen1213 , SMr. Freeze ,Shiori Kudo , and , SlothLover0102**

**Read their stories because all of then are AMAZING writers**

**Sorry for the short chapter Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

When Elsa got to the doors of her bedroom she was surprised to see Anna waiting for her with a strange look on her face " Anna? What is wrong? " Elsa asked looking worried

" Nothing...I just want to know how did your time with Jack in the garden go " Anna asked getting closer to Elsa

" Anna nothing happened " Elsa replied fast while trying not to blush and failing

" Then why are you blushing? Ooh did he kiss you!?"

" Anna! I just met him! " Elsa said her face red from what her sister said

" If it's true love it doesn't matter! "

" yes it does! now could you please let me enter my room ? "

" Not until you tell me what happened in the garden "

" Fine I'll tell you if you let me in "

" EVERYTHING?! like his age , is he kind? what you talked about? "

" Yes everything "

" Okay! " Anna said while moving away from the door to let Elsa in

" Ooh before you start , I'm going to change into my night gown and go to your room then-"

" What about Kristoff? "

" He is going to be late he has ice business to do , so what was i saying Oh! after I change and come to your room I'll bring some chocolate , we are going to have a sisters bonding night! "

" Didn't we just have a sister's bonding day? "

" It wasn't long enough! " Anna said while giving Elsa her puppy dog eyes she knew those were Elsa's weakness

" Would you please-No-but-Fine! Just stop doing...this! "

" What this? " Anna asked as if she didn't know what Elsa was talking about

" That thing you do with your eyes it's...it's " Elsa stopped and sighed she knew that this was getting no where " Just forget i ever said that , we'll have a sisters bonding night just let me change into my night gown too"

" Yay! Chocolate here i come " Anna said while running in the hall with a victorious smile on her face

after a while Anna came bake in her green night gown while Elsa was in her light blue one , they both got comfy while sitting on the bed and eating chocolate while Anna had some blankets on her even when they were getting close to summer there was still a slightly chilly breeze at night with bothered Anna but not Elsa

" So Start Telling me everything! " Anna exclaimed while jumping excitedly

" Okay calm down " Elsa said , she was happy that she and her sister were having time together it made her feel a little less guilty about shutting Anna out for all those years- _' No don't think about it , you are with Anna now , nothing is going to happen like that ever again ' _Elsa thought " Now Shall i start? " She asked with a smile while raising an eyebrow

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Anna listened to everything Elsa said intensely , she squealed when she heard that Jack called Elsa beautiful and started talking about how Jack loves Elsa and that it is just meant to be but after half an hour of fangirling she calmed down and continued listening . After Elsa finished she waited for a reaction from Anna

" That amazing and unbelievable..." Anna said quietly

" I Know Jack didn't even look old no wounder he is immort-" Elsa started but got cutoff by Anna

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW SANTA WAS REAL! " Anna shouted while jumping on the bed

" Shhh! Anna do you want all of Arendelle to hear! be quite " Elsa hissed

" Okay! Okay! but aren't you amazed that The Tooth Fairy , Jack Frost , The Easter Bunny , Santa Claus , and Sandman are all real! "

" I'm am more worried about the Nightmare King and Grim Reaper being real "

" Elsa , I know they are real but like Jack said ' They feed on fear , if you are not afraid they are harmless ' so don't worry! plus if they were in Aredelle we would have noticed! "

Elsa felt comforted by Anna's words and she was sure that if they ever do meet the Nightmare King and Grim Reaper Anna would be much more braver than she is...Anna was always like that " Maybe you are right Anna..."

" Now...How is the upcoming ball planing is going ? " Anna asked sitting down and eating some chocolate

Elsa's eyes widened . she completely forgot the ball was in two days! and she didn't prepare the food and decorations yet! she felt guilty because she was throwing the ball in the celebration of Anna and Kristoff's wedding " Oh Anna I am so sorry! I forgot to do important things and i don't even know how i didn't see any papers concerning the ball-"

" That would be my doing " Anna said sheepishly

" W-What? "

" I asked the counsel to give me the responsibility of planing the ball "

" How did you convince them? "

" I might have used my pleading look "

" It works on them too?! " Elsa asked surprised

" It works on everyone especially you and Kristoff " Anna said in a slight matter-of-factly way. Elsa understood why it worked on them , She and Anna were practically raised in front of these people well..Anna was , Elsa was in her room but even while in her room she knew that Anna was pitied by the castle servants and she bet that the ministers knew about that too making them have a soft spot for Anna. Sometimes Elsa wishes that she didn't waste 13 years in her room trying to control her powers but she pushed the thought quickly away when she heard Anna say " I wanted to give you a rest so that you could sleep well..."

" Oh thank you Anna , you are the best sister a person could have " Elsa said while hugging Anna her eyes got a little teary

" I know. " Anna said making Elsa chuckle " You are too " they broke apart " Now can i ask you a favor? " Anna said with a smile that worried Elsa because that smile meant that Anna was planning something

" Okay..." Elsa said slowly

" Could you please ask Jack to attend the ball? " Anna said giving Elsa her puppy dog eyes , Elsa quickly looked away _' I won't fall for that look! not anymore ' _Elsa thought

" No "

" Please "

" I said No "

" It's after all the celebration of MY wedding so i get to invite whom i want " Anna , Elsa looked at Anna to reply and she knew her mistake right then , she looked and instantly saw Anna's puppy dog eyes

" B-But- He's-Fine! I hope your children don't get that from you or i would be their slave " Elsa said really hoping Anna's future children don't inherit that

" Why? They will get what they want just like their mother! "

Elsa chuckled a little at what Anna said then she remembered an important thing just to make sure from something " Anna you better be not planning anything " she warned knowing that Anna might plan something concerning Jack

" What?! Elsa, When did i ever do that!? " Anna said faking surprise like she didn't remember the last 10 times she tried to pair Elsa with someone , Elsa gave her a look that said ' seriously?'

" Okay maybe i did that a few- " Elsa raised and eyebrow "Okay many times , but not this time " Anna said

" Good..We probably should go to bed it's one in the morning "

" It is?! Yes we probably should Kristoff is coming in half an hour! "

" Goodnight Anna " Elsa said

" Goodnight Elsie " Anna said using Elsa's childhood nickname while kissing Elsa on the cheek " Ooh can i take the chocolate? "

" Of Course and remember no love matching for me Okay "

" Okay! "

What Elsa didn't Know was that Anna was crossing her fingers behind her back...

**...**

**A/N : Anna is such a fangirl! xD sorry for the filler chapter but just so that everyone knows , i have been dropping hints about some future things that are going to happen later in the story in some chapters and maybe even the filler ones i don't know! No wait i do know * Slightly Evil Laugh * , Tell me what you think in the Reviews!**

**Until The Next Update! :)**

**~WiredJelsaFan**


	10. The Ball Gown

**A/N: Hi Everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! and sorry that I haven't updated in forever but that is because my mother woun't let me write except once a week and I can't finish writing a chapter in one day because I have a specific routine that consists of writing in a notebook with pencil then adding the chapter on Wattpad then Fanfiction so as you can see it's impossible for me to do all three in one day, and to make it up to you I made this chapter extra long although not much happens in it Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

The next morning Elsa was awakened earlier than expected she was supposed to wake up at seven in the morning but she woke up at six to the sound of laughter and it was coming from outside the castle. When she went to check from the inside of the room through the balcony doors her eyes widened at the sight of Anna , Kristoff and other children whose parents live it the castle playing in the snow in their night clothing but Anna and Kristoff where wearing ropes on their night then realized that Jack was flying above them dodging snowballs that were thrown at him while laughing , oh how she wished that she could go out there and spend her time with her family but her country comes first, she opened the glass doors of the balcony to enjoy the scene taking place in the watching she saw a snowflake landing on her nose then it melted , all of the sudden she felt a giddy feeling then she started giggling lightly.

" Jack Frost nibbin' at your nose ? " Jack said while flying upside down in front of her

" Ah! J-Jack what are you doing here?! " Elsa asked tighten the rope that she was wearing more around her because she was still in her night cloths but Jack didn't seem to notice.

" I saw you looking sad and i thought maybe you need cheering up " Jack said floating down to stand on the railing he noticed that Elsa looked worried " Don't worry if I fall I'll fly " he said making Elsa relax a little . Elsa then remembered what he said about her being sad

" I'm not sad it's just..."she sight " I sometimes wish that I could make up for all the years I'ev spent locked inside my room...but with all the duties of being Queen I hardly have time with Anna and Kristoff , even Olaf knows that and he is not very happy about it " she said looking at the children having a snowball fight with a hint of longing in her eyes. she didn't know why she was telling this to Jack but ever since she was a little girl she wished he was real and now here he is standing in front of her but she knew very well that that wasn't the real reason but she felt like she could trust him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jack say " Well...go and play! Anna gave everyone in the castle an extra day off since they'll be working hard on preparing a ball including you! " He said looking almost as excited as a child

" Anna did that? " Elsa asked in disbelieve and started to wonder about which one of them was the Queen

" Yup. you can go ask her if you want "

" That is exactly what I am going to do " Elsa said while going to the door of her room to confront Anna , she stopped after realizing that she was still in her night clothing and blushed because Jack saw her- the Queen of Arendelle- in her night clothing. " Uhh...Jack could you leave I-I need to change " Elsa said facing Jack but she looked at the floor when she met his eyes.

" O-Oh O-Okay...I..Uh...I'm just gonna go " Jack said awkwardly after finally noticing what Elsa was wearing then he flew away._ ' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have seen her in her night clothes it's inappropriate in that time! Who am I kidding even in my time you can't just randomly enter the room of someone you knew for a day and see them in their night clothes! Well done Jack you proved yourself to be a complete idiot! ' _Jack mentally scolded himself while flying.

When he got back to the snowball fight Anna threw a snowball at his face " YES! " she shouted while jumping " Sweet , sweet revenge " Anna said then she started laughing while Jack was wiping the snow off his face

" I told Elsa what you did " Jack stated after getting rid of the snow with a smug look plastered on his face cutting Anna's short fit of laughter

" You Did What?! " Anna said sounding angry and scared at the same time.

" Oh look , There she comes " Jack said gesturing to Elsa who was now wearing a dark purple dress with black sleeves **( A/N : Her coronation dress but instead of green dark purple ) **Anna looked scared and ran to Elsa probably to apologize

" Oh My God Elsa I am so sorry I ruined your new ball gown! I didn't mean it!, it was just stuck on something and it tore while i was walking with it ! " Anna said

" Wait-What?! " Elsa asked looking angry the ball was in two days and to get another dress would at least take a week and even if she fixed the dress it would look as good as it was before and she couldn't used her ice powers because some of the guests attending the ball are not fully Okay with Elsa's powers.

" I didn't tell her about that , I told her about the extra day off " Jack whispered to Anna with a smirk on his face making Anna blush beet red from anger and embarrassment

" How did you ruin the dress ?! " Elsa asked

" O-Oh , D-Did I say that I ruined it? I meant to say that I ... re-did it ? " Anna poorly tried to lie using a word that doesn't even exist

" Do you really think that I believe you ? " Elsa asked while raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms

" Maybe- " Anna started but she saw Elsa narrowing her eyes a little " Okay no you don't " Anna said sighing in defeat

" Why would you even need my dress? "

" Umm...Can we speak about it in private? " Anna asked

" Okay " Elsa said going inside the castle " And Anna? "

" Yes? "

" Please stop giving orders without telling me "

" Sure " Anna said but Elsa knew that this wasn't the last time When they got to Anna's room Elsa saw her dress with a large hole-like cut on the front of her dress.

" H-How did this happen!? " Elsa exclaimed while going to look at the dress closely

" I-I can explain! just please sit down! " Anna said and Elsa did as she was told.

" Okay to I woke up today at 5 in the morning..." Anna started

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Earlier Today :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**_

Anna was walking in the castle looking for something to do since Kristoff is not awake yet and she finished the chocolate last night then she came across Elsa's old bedroom , after Elsa became Queen she decided to change her room because there were some memories she didn't like to remember and because she needed a bigger bedroom , Anna wondered where did Elsa hide her new ball gown since she didn't want Anna seeing it and Anna looked everywhere but she didn't look into this room _' well , What's the worst thing that could happen? It's the only room left ' _Anna thought.

As she entered the room she felt a wave of coldness hid her making her tighten the rope around herself but she took her time looking at the room. It was nice but it seemed so empty and lonely and it wasn't for the lack of furniture , it's just the whole room felt lonely, Anna couldn't imagine how Elsa spent almost 13 years in here and she felt glad that Elsa is happier now , Anna smiled just thinking about it just then she noticed something- a ball gown to be exact Elsa's ball gown - inside an old closet but it's doors were not fully closed reviling the ball gown Anna rushed and took the ball gown to take a good look at it , she got a little disappointed the ball gown was baby blue with off-shoulders long sleeves and it was only as wide as her coronations dress with Norwegian designs, she thought that Elsa would make another ice dress but after all Elsa did tell her that she won't be using her powers because some guests have not fully accepted it and she didn't want to risk it by making an ice dress.

While Anna was walking with the dress she stepped on it making a little hole-like cut below the middle of the dress a little , her eyes widened when she saw what she did.

" No no no no no no! What am I going to do!? " Anna started freaking out while looking at the dress " Oh I know! I'll just sew it back like it was before! it wouldn't be too noticeable! " Anna said thinking out loud while running with the dress and while doing that the little hole in the dress was caught on the knob of the door and Anna didn't notice so she kept running and the tiny hole became a big one

" What!? Great just my luck! Now What am I supposed to do! Elsa will surly notice that! " Ann said to herself. she took the dress to her and Kristoff's room to see that Kristoff was awake " Good Morning " he said then he noticed what she was holding " What is that ? " he asked

" Oh that? It's nothing! nothing at all ! " Anna said rushing to hide the dress in her closet so that she could get the seamstress to fix it later.

" Then why are you hiding it? " he asked but then noticed a label inside the back of the dress that was showing due to Anna not holding the dress really well the label shows that this dress is for the royal family and since it wasn't Anna's ( if it was he would never hear the end of how beautiful is her new ball gown which he already has because of her new ball gown ) then now it must be for..." Hey is that Elsa's dress? Oh My God What is that hole?! How did you do that! " Kristoff exclaimed even if her is pactically from the family he was still a little bit scared from the last time he saw Elsa angry with one of her ministers which resulted in him being fired due ti his disrespect and the castle walls covered in frost with every step she took and he also couldn't forget the talk he had with Elsa before the wedding which included that if her EVER hurt Anna in any possible way he was going to turn into a REAL ice man then she just normally smiled and wished him a happy life with Anna leaving him gaping like a fish- bottom line is never make Elsa angry and that hole in the dress will defiantly make her angry.

" I don't know!One moment the gown ball was fine the other one it has a rabbit hole on it's front! " Anna exclaimed , thanking that whoever made this castle made the walls sound proof " Now is not the time just come with me to get the seamstress " Anna said while putting the dress on the bed and dragging Kristoff out of their room.

While they were doing that Anna ran into Jack " Oh Hi Jack! " she said while Kristoff stood looking strangly at Jack

" Uh...Hello Anna and...? " Jack said but then stopped looking strangely at Kristoff waiting for a name

" Kristoff , Anna's husband " Kristoff answered a tiny bit harshly and with a hint of over protectiveness on his wife "Who are you? " he asked still in that slightly harsh tone , he just didn't like strangers roaming inside the castle

" Oh Kristoff this is Jack Frost the one i told you about last night " Anna answered quickly making Kristoff's eyes go wide

" J-Jack Frost T-The- " Kristoff started bit got cut off

" Yes The Jack Frost , bringer of the winter at your service " Jack said he really got bored of how people reacted to him while Kristoff was amazed the Anna wasn't just sleep talking to him last night about Jack Frost.

" Oh s-sorry I was rude I thought you were intruding because servants except Kai and Gerda don't pass here "

" It's Okay- Anna what's wrong? you are acting like the world will be set on fire in a few minutes " Jack said finally noticing Anna's behavior

" No the world is probably going to freeze from what she did " Kristoff replied

" What did you do Anna? "

" Ididn'tmeanit!ImadeaholeasbigasarabbiteholeinElsa'snewballgown!sheisgoingtokillmeorworse!BanmefromeatingChocolate!"Anna said so fast that Jack barley understood a word of what she said

" Huh? " was Jack's only reply to whatever language Anna just spoke in

" She ruined Elsa's new ball gown " Kristoff explained

" Oh..Well don't worry I think Elsa is not awake yet so how about having some fun? " Jack asked

" Nor now Jack we have to get to the seamstress " Anna replied while walking past Jack and Kristoff

" Good idea just two little problems one you are in your night cloths two don't you think it's a little early? it's five and a half " Jack asked trying with all his power not to smirk but failing and Kristoff barley holding his own laughter making Anna stop

" Oh..." she started turning to Jack and Kristoff " ..I forgot about that " she continued rubbing the back og her head

" So...you want to have some fun? " Jack asked while sending two snowflakes towards Anna and Kristoff making them laugh a little and forget what's worrying them " So..do you? " he asked again already knowing the answer

" YES! " Anna said jumping up and down

" Sure " Kristoff said while trying to make Anna stop jumping

" Okay then follow me " Jack said while grinning and running towards the courtyard to cover it in snow while doing that some children were awoken and went to see what was happening outside

" Whoa..." a little boy said while looking at the snow with other children standing behind him they couldn't believe that there was another person with ice powers aside from their Queen , suddenly the boy was hit by a snowball from the back making all the kids turn to look at who threw it. Behind them stood Jack a smile on his face leaning on his staff a little and throwing a snowball up and down in his hand . Suddenly he was hit by a snowball on the chest , he looked at his chest then at the kids and smiled even more showing he unbelievable white teeth

" SNOWBALL FIGHT! " Jack shouted while throwing the snowball in his hand in the air making it explode and start snowing . A few minutes later Anna and Kristoff came to see them all playing and since Anna didn't want to ruin the day for the kids she told them to tell their parents that they are having an extra day off today making all the kids cheer and run to tell their parents the good news , when they came back they saw Anna throwing snowballs at them and with that the snowball fight was continued and Anna , Kristoff ,and Jack completely forgot about the dress.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" And that is how there is a snowball fight in the courtyard and how your dress was ruined " Anna finished and waited for Elsa's outburst

" ANNA! , That is exactly why I didn't want you to find it! Every time you take a look at one of my ball gowns without my permission something happens to it! and I don't even know how! " Elsa exclaimed " Now what am I going to do?! "

" You can take one of my ball gowns! " Anna suggested

" We are not the same size , I'm taller than you Anna "

" Oh..." Anna stayed quite for a minute then she had an idea " You can take one of Mama's ball gowns , I think both of you are the same size..." Anna said slowly

Elsa was quite for a while , she didn't enter her parents' bedroom since she was a child and she didn't dare enter it after their death , Anna noticed Elsa's conflicted expression and she knew the reason behind it , she sight " Elsa...it has been four years since Mama and Papa passed away...don't...don't you think that maybe it's time to move on? " Anna said softly

Elsa was still thinking it over and she saw that Anna is right it's time to move on " You are right Anna , come let's go " she said while smiling making Anna smile back at her then they rushed out of the room to their parents room and stood in front of the door.

" Ready? " Elsa asked her hand on the knob

" Ready. " Anna replied

Elsa twisted the knob and opened the door slowly , when she got in she noticed a family portrait on the wall above the bed ._ Their family before Elsa moved to another room ,_ they looked so happy , both of the sisters were happy. It brought tears to both of the sisters' eyes but they blinked it away and when to the closet . They noticed that the servants had done a good job of keeping the room clean.

While searching through the ball gowns they came across a beautiful blue off shoulders ball gown , the sleevs stopped before the elbows but a white fabric was coming from it that reached the elbows the same white fabric hanged from the top of the dress all the way from the right shoulder to the left one , at the middle of the corset was an oval blue gem surrounded with tiny diamonds a blue sash under the white fabric , to sum it all up the dress was beautiful, **( A/N : The dress is from the movie ' The Young Victoria ' it's the blue dress were she stands with her husband at the end of the movie , research it on google , I am just going to add a frosty touch to the dress ;) **

" Whoa...,Elsa I think that this is the dress " Anna said taking the dress out to get a better look at it .

" Me too..." Elsa said but Anna could feel a 'But' coming and she wasn't wrong " But it could used a wintry touch to it , do you think the guests will notice? "

_' Ofcoure that was her 'But' she has to put her mark ' _Anna thought while mentally rolling her eyes with a smile " No Elsa , they won't notice we'll just say it's a special fabric! " Anna replied waiting impatiently for Elsa to do her magic.

Elsa smiled widely and started changing the white fabric with a transparent white ice fabric similar to that of her ice cape , then she added frost designs to the corset which looked like snowflakes , and lastly she added a very thin layer of snow at the lower part of the dress making it sparkle when the light hits the dress.

" Wow , Elsa it's beautiful! Now try it on! " Anna said pushing the dress towards Elsa making her have no chice than do what she was told. A few minutes later she came out looking absolutely beautiful and started twirling with the dress like a little girl trying on a dress for the first time and Anna lightly giggled , Elsa stopped when she noticed something.

" Uhh...Anna don't you think the ball gown is a little reviling at the cleavage? " Elsa asked worried that the dress might be a bit too reviling

" Not really just a little , Elsa don't worry I saw other women show more than that , a LOT more " Anna said smirking at Elsa's slightly red face

" Anna , it's nor right to talk about other women like that! " Elsa exclaimed quietly , afraid that someone would hear them

" Elsa you don't have to always be well behaved! You also have to admit that some women are just dressing for some night fun " Anna said giving Elsa the if-you-know-what-I-mean face , Elsa just stared at Anna and how she because blunt about the whole thing after she did it with Kristoff , but she couldn't help but let out a chuckle about how true what Anna said was.

After that Elsa changed back to her cloths taking the ball gown to her room while Anna left to change her own clothes. When Elsa came out of her room and closed the door behind her she was surprised to see Kai walking quickly toward her with a message in his hand with an expression that only meant bad news.

And how right was she...

**...**

**A/N : Please just so you know this chapter was written on more than one day , while sneaking to write and teicking my younger brother to make me use the lab top which screen happens to be broken with balck lines across the screen so forgive me for any mistakes I do. Again forgive me for not updateing for a long time this week wasn't the nicest one in my life , first I was sick so I went to the doctor , had some blood tests and discovered that I have Anemia , and my phone got stolen . and I have been having this idea of a new fanfic where Elsa is married to Ralph and Venellope is their daughter but Ralph dies is a sea storm , two years later Elsa and Jack meet and start to slowly fall in love , the only problem is Venellope doesn't like that her mother is going to be with another man tell what do you think should I make it ? but please keep in mind that if I do make it , it's going to be after this story. Sorry you don't care about any of what i have just said**

**Reply for Madison : I'm glad that you like the story and you should know that your second review is what made me what to update the story as soon as I can , I don't know why **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Until The Next Update! :)**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**


	11. A Mysterious Attack

**A/N: Hi Everyone! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY CROSSED THE 50! and SO sorry that i havn't updated in a long time but things are starting to move now Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

When Elsa went to Kai to see what is wrong she noticed that he looked even more worried " Kai? What is wrong? " she asked

" Your Highness , some guards have been attacked! " he said urgently

" W-What? Do you know who did this? Are the guards fine? " she asked with a worried expression like Kai's

" I'm afraid that wedon't know who did this , the guards where found unconscious , they remained like that for the whole night and they looked rather troubled but they are awake now , the physician said that aside from a few minor injures they are fine " he replied

Elsa didn't know whether to sigh in relief or be worried that whoever did this is still out there but she still needed to know more about this matter " Is there any clues about who might have done it? " she asked

" We could find nothing that could lead us to a person , but we did find black dust covering the floor "

Elsa was quiet for a moment , she couldn't shake the feeling that she might have a clue to lead to who ever did this , just then she remembered what Jack told her about Pitch's black sand " Did this dust by any chance look like small grains of black sand? " she asked

"...I believe so Your Highness " Kai replied after moment of silence , proving that Elsa's suspestions were true

" Excuse me for a minute , Kai keep the guards on high alert " Elsa said while walking past Kai to go see Jack

" Of course Your Highness , but may I ask , Where are you going? "

" To a person who might know who did this , I'll also be needing you to give some details , We'll be meeting in the study chamber in fifteen minutes "

" As you wish Your Majesty " he said then left as fast as he could while Elsa rushed to go see Jack

When Elsa spotted Jack in the courtyard flying above the kids and avoiding being hit by snowballs she wasted no time in running to him " Jack! " she called , making him turn to see her with

" Hey Elsa! " he greeted her coming down while smiling but his smile faded when he saw Elsa's worried expression " What's wrong? " he asked

" Jack what did Pitch use to try and defeat the Guardians? " she asked urgently , making sure that she has not been mistaken

" Black sand , Why do you need to know? Elsa did you see something? " Jack asked worried from the thought of Pitch being here and hurting Elsa , and that though made him have mixed emotions of anger and worry

" I fear so , some guards were attacked, there was no clue to who did this but some servants saw black sand and according to what you said it might be Pitch but it also could be someone else "

" It's Pitch..He's the only one that could do that...he's here...Father Time must have been attacked by him , I am sure of it " Jack said remembering that before he left the Guardians a yeti was alerting them about Father Time

" Then I'll be needing your help , This Pitch must be after much more than just attacking the guards , Can you do that? "

" Yes , Of course "

" Good , follow me to the study chamber " Elsa said turning to go inside the castle

" Elsa wait , I just need to do something it's important " Jack said and then he turned to the kids " HEY GUYS! " he shouted making all the kids turn to him " Sorry , I have to go , Queen Elsa needs me , but don't forget to tell your friends about the stories I told you "

" Awww, but Jack! We were having so much fun! " exclaimed a girl with brown hair then the other kids joined her saying shouts like " Yes , We Really really did! " " Please just five more minutes " making Jack chuckle

" I know , I was having fun too , but I really have to go and you guys need to change your wet cloths so that you don't get a cold "

" Fine..." they all said sounding defeated

" But you have to promise me that you will spread my stories , it's super important " Jack said

" Of Course we'll do that! Your stories are Amazing! " said a redheaded boy making the others shout " YES! " in agreement then running inside the castle after saying goodbye to the Queen and the Guardian

" They are good kids , pretty active too " Jack said to Elsa making her laugh a little while they were both walking inside the castle with her

" Yes they make the castle feel very...alive " she replied while smiling her worry being a little less , Jack somehow made her feel safe but she dared not admit it , then they both fell in a comfortable silence

Five minutes later Elsa , Jack , and Kai were sitting in the study chomper discussing what are they going to do while Kai kept looking at Jack weirdly because of his attire and the fact the he wore no shoes and carried a staff with him - Elsa and Jack had decided that they would not tell him who Jack really is and told him that this was Jackson Overland - however Kai did not speak

" Like Queen Elsa said you need to put the guards on high alert especially at night, the enemy you are dealing with prefers to attack at night " Jack instructed looking at Elsa then Kai

" I will do that but I have a question...Sir , how do you know plentiful information about our enemy? " Kai asked taking Jack by surprise but he was able able to quickly cover it

" He attacked my village three years ago " Jack asked trying not to give too much information , he was afraid that Pitch might know that he was here and then everyone will be in danger because of him

" Is that all you did for him to leave? What weapon does he use? " Kai kept asking , as for Elsa she didn't need to ask for Jack already told her everything last night but she didn't want Kai to know that

" His weapon is black magic , the only way to defeat him is to hope, wounder, good memories , dreams , fun and most importantly don't be afraid , try not to make the citizens know about this it will make them worried and worry will lead to fear " Jack said looking at Kai then at Elsa

" We will do that Sir Jackson " Kai said standing up , Elsa nodded to him so that he could leave and with one bow he left

" Is that why you told the children to spread your stories? " Elsa asked smiling while lifting an eyebrow

" Yes , Children are always a positive source of hope- " Jack started but got cut off by a knock on the door

" Come in " Elsa said

" Your Majesty , I have letters from the some guests attending the ball " Gerda said

" Please , give them to me " Elsa said making Gerda rush and give her the letters while eyeing Jack curiously but nonetheless she bowed and left the room

After Elsa finished reading ten letters she became even more worried because each one of them cannot attend the ball this week for they have been attacked and they needed to make arrangements , she gave Jack some of the letters because this was something he would know , after they finished Elsa asked him if all the letters were the same and she was right all of them were saying that they have been mysteriously attacked , this made both Jack and Elsa sure that Pitch after much more than just attacking the then called for Gerda and told her to make sure a lot of guest rooms are to be prepared and to send some letters for the ball is going to be push back a week , then she asked if there was any paperwork but she was surprised with Gerda's answer " You are already ahead of your work , take some rest " she said in a motherly tone

" Oh...Okay , Thank You Gerda " Elsa said with a soft smile

" You're Welcome Your Highness "

" Please just call me Elsa and tell that to Kai too , both of you are like family to me since my parents passed away "

" As you wish ...Elsa " Gerda said with a small smile , she then bowed and left the room

" You seem to be pretty close to her " Jack commented

" Yes , she is like a mother to me " Elsa said then she remembered something " Oh Jack ... Would you like to attend the ball? " Elsa asked feeling her cheeks go a little red

" I don't know , I don't know , I don't look like royalty and I don't have any cloths that would fit the occasion..." Jack said

" I can ask Kai to bring you a suit and don't worry not all who are attending are royalty " Elsa said really wishing that he could come

" Well...Fine , I guess it'll be fun " Jack said smiling at Elsa whose face seemed to light up after he said that

" Thar's Great! Wait here , I'll go and tell Anna " Elsa said while walking towards the door , after a while Anna came in

" Hi Jack! " she exclaimed

" Hello Anna , Where is Elsa? " Jack asked

" Oh, She is looking for me but I really needed to have some private talk with you "

" Um...Okay? "

" Good . Now, are you attending the ball? "

" Yes , but I have no suit "

" No problem I'll get one from Kai , Oh! Do you know how to Waltz? "

" Not really , I mean I saw people do it and I could dance it just not very well "

" That's Okay . Do you like my sister? "

" You know , this looks like an interrogation not a normal talk "

" Just answer me " Anna said

Jack stayed quite for a moment , he didn't want to admit that he does especially after knowing her for one day... but still he felt attracted to her in a way " I-I don't know , I had only known her for one day- " he started but got cut off

" I fell in love with Kristoff in two days , ...Jack love has no time , so do you? "

" I don't know but i do feel a little attracted to her..."

" Good! Now I want you to meet me at the throne room after dinner "

" Okay..." Jack said not sure what Anna was planning

" Anna! I have been searching everywhere for you! " Elsa said " What were you both doing? " she asked

" Oh , nothing I was just asking Jack about something " Anna replied before Jack could say a word while giving him the don't-you-dare-say-a-word look , Jack understood and kept silent then Anna left left the room

" I am sorry about anything that Anna said " Elsa said

" No problem , Now I think I will leave you to your work " Jack said standing up to walk out of the door

" Okay...and Jack? "

" Yes? "

" Thank you for accepting my invite " Elsa said not noticing that she said my instead of Anna and I ' s invite proving that she did what him to attend

" No problem , I think that it'll be fun " he said then walked out of the room

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::AFTER DINNER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack was following Olaf through the halls walking to the throne room while Olaf kept on talking about summer and how he was so excited for it ( with annoyed Jack on so many levels but he kept silent ) . After they got there Jack saw Anna and Kristoff waiting for him , Anna wearing an excited facial expression , while Kristoff wearing a slightly worried one

" Oh Jack! You're here! Look at the suite I took it from Kai! Elsa is the one who ordered it! " Anna said , showing Jack a blue suit , it had dark blue military jacked **( A/N : you know like the one Elsa and Anna's father wear ) **and dark grey pants , the jacked also had some silver medals on it , and a snowflake pin on it's right

" It looks good " Jack said with amused smile but his smile faded after seeing the black boots on the floor " Do I have to wear shoes? " he asked

" Yes , now go and try it on " she commanded then gestured to Kristoff to show him the room making Kristoff take Jack out of the room with Jack grumbling something about not in the mood for playing dress up

Ten minutes later Jack was in the suite , Kristoff left not wanting Elsa to get angry at him , and Anna was trying and failing to tame Jack's untenable white hair " Why wouldn't it just listen to me...? " she muttred under her breath while while standing on her tip-toes to reach Jack's head

" How about you just leave it like that " Jack suggested getting bored

" Fine..." she said " Now we will be starting your Waltz lessons "

" What are you planning Anna? "

" I am planning to teach you how to Waltz " Anna said earning a look that said 'seriously' from Jack " Okay I want you to be Elsa's companion for the ball " she said sighting in defeat

" So you want me to be her date? " Jack asked

" Date? " Anna asked confused

" Uh...Together "

" Oh like a lover! "

" Kind of like that "

" Then yes I want you to be her date " she said making Jack panic a little

" B-But- " Jack started but got cut off by Anna

" Jack pleas I know that you like maybe even love Elsa "

" I told you that I am not sure "

" I can see it your eyes when you look at her , they remind me so much of the look Kristoff gives me , it's full of Love " Anna said then she turned to leave " I'll make you have the Waltz lessons at another time now you can go change " she said before walking out the door leaving Jack to drown in his thoughts while going to his room

After Jack finished changing , he laid down on the bed Anna's words still ringing in his head _' It's full of Love '_

And only one thought in his mind _' Is Anna Right? '_

**...**

**A/N : Okay I am SO Sorry for not updating in so long but my exams are nearing and I have little time left ( a month I think ) so yeah...and I know not much happened in this chapter but I am getting to where I want and please keep in mine that this chapter was written on many days**

**Until The Next Chapter! :)**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**


	12. A Day Together

**A/N : Hi everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 60+ REVIEWS! and as a gift I added a new chapter in less than a month! I hope you like it , it looks like a filler but it not exactly one so...yeah...Now Enjoy!**

**...**

The next morning Jack woke up to the sound of knocking on the door " Who is it? " he asked groggily

"I am Gerda sir , Princess Anna has given me some cloths to deliver it to you , she said that she wanted you to wear them when meeting her at the throun room in 30 minutes " Gerda said her voice muffed by the door

" O-Oh , Okay just a minute " Jack said getting up and putting his sweatshirt on then walked towards and door and opened it . Gerda handed him the clothes bowed and left , leaving Jack to look at the clothes , it consisted of a white dress shirt , a dark blue waistcoat , dark blue trousers , and ( much to Jack's dismay ) black boots. Jack wore them and looked at himself in the mirror and decided to roll up his sleeves , he had to admit that he looked nice in these clothes , the boots were really annoying him though but it seemed like there is no way Anna would accept his look without the boots , so he took his staff and went out of the room.

15 minutes later Jack was standing in front of Anna with his sleeves un-rolled and a bored expression on his face " Really Anna? Do I have to wear it like that?and seriously who starts training at five in the morning?! The sun isn't even fully up yet! "

" I didn't want Elsa to find out" Anna said matter-of-factly " Come on let's start! " she said dragging Jack and practically forcing him to dance

Two hours later later Jack was dancing like a pro , moving his feet correctly , and twirling Anna at the right moments with music making her satisfied enough to let him Jack was walking in the courtyard he saw Elsa sitting by the fountain making little snowflakes with her powers , she wore normal cloths but for Jack she looked beautiful , wearing the blue dress he first saw her in , her hair pulled back in an elegant braided pun , and very light make-up , he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows again and went went to talk to her " Hello Elsa " he said making her jump

" Jack Hi , I-I didn't see you... " Elsa said but she seemed to lose her voice after seeing what Jack was wearing and felt her cheeks heat up for Jack looked unbelievably handsome in these cloths

" I see that you like the cloths Anna chose for me to wear today " Jack said putting a hand in his pocket and running the other one through his hair making Elsa have a hard time trying not to look at him . After she finally averted her gaze from him , she then cleared her throat and tried forming a sentence " Y-Yes , it makes you look like a g-gentleman , n-not that you didn't look like a gentleman before! I-It just makes you look like a gentleman more , Did that make sense? " Elsa stopped talking after realizing that she was rambling _' looks like I found another common thing between Anna and I besides chocolate...' _she thought ,never in her life had she rambled , it was only now that she felt like Anna when she is awkward , and had the urge to face palm herself , of course what she said didn't make any sense

" Yeah that made sense , and thank you for the compliment " Jack said smiling at the way she seemed to have a slightly awkward childish side , not a moment later he and Elsa were surrounded by the kids from yesterday , all of them asking for snow he could also see them begging Elsa while she giggled covering her mouth with her hand then she nodded making the kids cheer , she stood up and started freezing the ground and fountains even by this simple movement Jack was amazed by how elegant she could be he was taken out of his thoughts by the kids asking for snow so that they could go sledding , he did as they asked and he saw them bringing many sleds " Jack! Queen Elsa! Would you please ride the sleds with us? It'll make it more fun! " asked a boy with black hair and hazel eyes whose name was William according to Jack's memory from yesterday

" I'm in , what about you Elsa? " Jack said looking at Elsa who didn't look like she was going to agree "Don't worry , if you ever fall I'll catch you , I promise " he assured her. Elsa seemed to be relaxed enough so she agreed making Jack form a huge pile of snow with the sleds at the top. When they were getting ready Elsa was feeling a mix of fear and excitement , she hadn't done that since she was a little girl , Jack gave the sleds a push with his wind and let them slide , he was riding with Elsa , at the end of the snow pile there was another one much smaller that made the sled fly. Elsa bit her lip so that she doesn't scream and closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall , but it never came instead she felt herself being carried bridal-style by strong arms. She opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with Jack , she noticed that she had her arms around his neck but she couldn't move " You...caught..me..." she whispered

" I promised you that I would didn't I? " Jack whispered although he spoke it in a slightly more huskily tone , they both seemed to be lost in eachother's eyes , Jack started leaning in and so did Elsa , their eye lids were slowly closing , just when their lips were about to touch the kids jumped out of the snow and cheered in joy breaking the trace the Jack and Elsa seemed to be in. Jack brought the both of them down ( for they were flying ) and tried avoiding eye contact with Elsa , while she was doing the exacte same thing . He really wanted to break the awkwardness so he tried talking to her " Um...I-I really want a tour in the town...Would you like to be my guide? " he asked trying to break the awkwardness , he seemed to have succeeded after seeing Elsa smile

" I'd love to! " she said and started walking out the gates with Jack following her , for some reason the both of them were feeling the tiniest bit of disappointment

Jack really enjoyed walking around with Elsa from visiting shops to sight seeing although the way that the villgers looked at them made him have the idea that they thought that he and Elsa were together or it maybe was because he was carrying his staff with him , while they were walking a young girl about 14 years old with a braided chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes was going to give Elsa a flower crown while the girl was walking towards them she fell on the mud making it splatter on Elsa's dress and staining it , the girl gasped " Q-Queen Elsa! I-I am so sorry , I-I didn't mean it , I was just trying to give you the flower crown and...this " the girl said standing up and showing Elsa the now crushed flower crown and a painting of Elsa after she returned to Arendelle's castle after the great thaw , caught mid-motion while she was freezing the fountain , aside from a few a few mud stains at the ends of the paper the painting was beautiful

" Wow , You have an amazing talent , how did you paint this? , it would take hours of me standing like this for you to capture every detail like that " Elsa said , while Jack was looking strangely at the girl

" I-I don't know...I have always been able to remember everything I see...I know strange right? " the girl said with a sad smile on her face

" What? No , you are amazing , what makes you think that? " Elsa replied furrowing her eyebrows

" Some kids in the orphanage say so..."

" Don't listen to them , you are amazing and gifted " Jack said , he still couldn't shake the feeling that he saw her before

" And anyone that says that should be abashed of themselves " Elsa added

" If you say so..." the girl said , she then seemed to have gotten an idea " Your Highness , Sir can I draw you? I promise it won't take a lot of time " she said with hope shinning in her eyes , Elsa and Jack looked at each other then nodded to her , Elsa only stopped to take her hair out of the bun letting it fall into a braid with her bangs down and moving her hand through her hair to fix it while Jack just stood staring at her and how she took his breath away by this simple act ,she then cleaned her and the girl's dress and they continued walking

Half an hour later while Elsa was going down a few steps she tripped and Jack flew quickly and caught her bridal-style , Elsa instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and as if luck wanted it the sun was starting to set painting the sky beautifully with orange and pale pink , they both were lost in each other's eyes not noticing that they were floating in the air " You have to be more careful..." Jack murmured

" I will... " Elsa said softly while staring at his eyes , they both didn't notice the girl looking at them with a huge smile on her face

" Wow , You can fly! " she exclaimed , breaking the trace Jack and Elsa were in " Do you have magic like Queen Elsa , Sir? "

" Oh , Yes I do " Jack said putting Elsa down " Look..." he made some snowflakes with his hand

" Wow..." the girl said still amazed then she seemed to remember something " I-I got to go , the owner of the orphanage would be worried if my brothers Jackson and Willy and I are late , I could just draw you from my imagination , I'll send it to you when it is finished " she said bowed and started to slowly leave

" Wait! " Elsa said making the girl turn " You never told us your name "

" Neva***** " the girl-Neva-said " It means snow , my mother used to tell me that my uncle loved it " she continued tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears showing a beauty mark next to her right eye , the sun was setting behind her giving her eyes a darker color , then she turned to leave " This man looks a lot like uncle Jackson " she murmured taking out a silver locket and opening it showing two mini photographs , the first one showing a woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes with an 18 year old boy and ten year old girl who shared the same traits , the other one showed the little girl but she looked older with a black haired man with hazel eyes who seemed to be her husband , and their children Neva , Jackson junior , and William also know as Willy , " Mom ...Dad i miss you...you too uncle Jackson ..I wish that you could be here but still thanks for saving mom..." Neva said then she closed the locket and looked at it's back , craved on it in a cursive writing was **_' Emma _**_**Elizabeth Andersen - Overland , Edward Nathaniel Andersen**_** '** Neva could clearly remember what her mother always told her _' Never give up on hope and always have fun , it eventually gets better , trust me I know ' _how she wished it could get better now

Jack could only stare at the place where Neva left , his memory of that person was not clear for he cloud only remember flashes of her and he hasn't seen her face in a long time but it could see it as clear as day now... he wanted to call for her , anything , but how? how could he just say that he thought that because he had a feeling , so he could only say one thing " She look like Emma...she even has her beauty mark..." Jack said softly making Elsa turn to look at him , he wanted to push the thought of her being Emma's daughter away because that would mean that Emma lost her children or .. passed away , and this thought seemed to pierce through his heart like a knife " Do you think that she may be Emma's daughter...that Emma could be... " he couldn't continue because it was to hurtful to say it and he could feel a lump in his throat

" I don't know , b-but it she was ...then i am sure that Emma let a happy life " Elsa said with a small almost sad smile while putting a hand on Jack's shoulder

" I'm sure she d-did..." Jack said having a hard time speaking , he closed his eyes letting a tear roll down on his cheeks from each eye

" Hey , It's fine...I know how you feel...and I am sure that Emma wouldn't want you to cry when you see her daughter , if Neva was her daughter " Elsa said wiping the tears away with her thumps , letting her hand rest on his cheeks , while smiling softly at Jack , making him give her a small smile back , he hasn't felt the feeling of someone comforting him in a long time , he forgot how it felt , Elsa just kept looking at him happy that he was fine then she noticed how close they were to each other so she started to slowly back away

" Well , come on ... let's continue walking we still have time " she said smiling at him

" I think that would be best " Jack said a few minutes later he looked at Elsa , having a strange feeling in his heart every time he looked at her , it was only now that he noticed how short she is compared to him without wearing heels , so he chuckled lightly

" What are you laughing at? " Elsa asked

" Nothing "

" You can't just be laughing about nothing "

" Well...It's the first time I see you wearing flat shoes , and i just realized that you are short " he said with a teasing smile , the pain that the thought brought slowly fading away as if Elsa's presence was enough to make him smile , she was somehow enough for him that the pain wasn't that stronger

" I am not " Elsa said defensively , Jack thought that she looked cute with he cheeks tinted pink and her lips forming a small pout , he noticed that she also does that or bits he lips when she is concentrating on something

" Yes you are " he said giving a light chuckle in between " You are like...a head shorter than me "

" You are just very tall. And you are wearing boots with heels! "

" They are short heels and don't blame me blame your sister pulse wearing shoes is something that I prefer not doing "

" Still you are taller than a normal person "

" Just admit it , you are short "

" I'm not. "

" Come on , it's not bad to be short , it just adds to your cuteness- " Jack stopped again he spoke what he was thinking

" You see that me being short ..is...cute? " Elsa asked feeling her cheeks heat up

" To be honest , Yes " Jack said not looking at Elsa , his cheeks purple , luckily for him before Elsa could say anything else , a small group of kids came wanting to see Elsa's magic , she did like they asked , while Elsa was doing more tricks with her magic Jack joined her amazing all the kids that another person had the same gift , half an hour later the kids left to go to their houses because the sun has set , which reminded jack and Elsa that they should go home too , when they returned they saw Anna and Kristoff in their winter cloths preparing the sled

' Elsa! Jack! I have been looking everywhere for the both of you , Where were you? " Anna said running to meet them

" Walking in the town , Why are you dressed like that? " Elsa asked looking confused

" Well...Kai told me that you have no work for a couple of days so I just thought , Why don't we go on a nocturnal trip to your ice castle?! We could even visit Grand Pabbie , We hadn't done that in a while! So can we Elsa? Jack could come too, can't you Jack? " Anna said while looking pleadingly at the both of them

" Yeah sure , I could ask Grand Pabbie about the way to get back to my time " Jack said although he didn't really feel like he wanted to leave...but he had to

" Okay , let's go " Elsa said and turned to leave but she stopped when Jack cleared his throat to get her attention

" Actually , if I remember correctly , we had a deal about the ice castle , remember? " Jack asked

" What deal? " Elsa asked confused , Jack just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms , he looked down at her dress then back at her , Elsa seemed to understand him " Ooh...That deal "

" What deal? " Anna asked confused and a little angry that she didn't know about that

" Nothing , just follow me " Elsa said simply going inside the castle

" What do you mean nothing? Hey wait up!-What deal? " Anna asked while running behind Elsa , then they both entered the castle

A few minutes later they both come out with Elsa dressed the same way she did the day she built the castle , same hairstyle , same make- up and even the same snowflakes in her hair were the same , and the moonlight had happened to hit the frozen fountain making it spread and hit the ice crystals on Elsa's dress beautifully while Jack just kept on staring at her with his jaw dropped Anna was standing next to him arms crossed and an eyebrow raised while smirking , she reached for his chin and closed his mouth

" Close you mouth or a fly might enter " she said , but Jack didn't seem to notice her comment

" What do you think? Do I look like a Snow Queen now? " Elsa asked Jack

" Y-Yes " Jack replied with a blush on his face , he then cleared his throat " W-Well , come on let's go " he said and turned to leave

" I am sitting in the front! " Anna shouted going to sit beside Kristoff , while Jack and Elsa sat beside each other preparing for the tribe ahead of them..."

**...**

**A/N : * avoids getting stabbed with a pen from my friend * Sorry for the almost kiss but you should know that when they do kiss things may or may not get heated and about getting stabbed yes my friend did try doing that when she read the chapter before it was published**

*** Neva : you can say it in two ways ( three if you count my way ) : 1) in Spanish it is pronounced Nay-Vuh**

**2) In Italian it is Ney-Veh**

**3) My way is Ney-Vah ( this is how i like it )**

**Until The Next Update! :)**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**


	13. The Nocturnal Trip

**A/N : Hi Everyone! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 80+ REVIEWS , 33 FOLLOWS , AND 20 FAVORITS! And I'd like to finally announce that this story is starting the plot from here! Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

After a while of riding the sled Jack ,Elsa , Anna ,and Kristoff reached the clearing where the trolls lived , Kristoff moved ahead of them so that he could introduce Jack to his family , Elsa didn't really see the trolls much last time she saw them was when they were hiding next to the garden of Anna and Kristoff's wedding so that they could see them without being seen.

" Hey Everyone! I'm Back! "Kristoff said loudly but received no reaction from the rocks " And I brought Anna " he added , instantly all the trolls pulled Anna away from Jack and Elsa and started bombarding her with questions

" Anna my dear! How is your marriage?! Was Kristoff good in bed? Should I expect a grandchild? " Bulda asked making the faces of Anna and Kristoff flush

" M-My marriage is good , s-so is Kristoff , a-and no, no g-grandchild y-yet " Anna replied her face turning into deep crimson , embarrassed that Elsa and Jack heard that

" Oh...Well you better hurry up. 'Cause I want one , I bet the kingdom does too " Bulda said but Anna knew that she was just joking...hopefully

Jack was just watching in amazement too busy to notice what has been said while Elsa was giggling at her sister , Jack must have noticed how Anna's face turned into a tomato so he chuckled " W-What's wrong with Anna's face? it's redder than a tomato " he asked Elsa still chuckling

" Let's just say that Bulda , the troll over there who is also Kristoff's mother , is asking the both of them about her future grandchild " Elsa replied laughing lightly while Jack joined her " But this place is amazing , right Jack? " she asked

" Yes , it's way better than i imagine when you told me about the trolls " he replied

" And what did you imagine? "

" Oh...ugly little trolls living in a dirty clearing "

" HEY! WHO ARE YA CALLIN' UGLY!? "

Jack and Elsa turned to see that everyone had stopped talking and was watching them " I-I said that I imagined that y-you were ugly b-but I was wrong you look...cute? " Jack said awkwardly

" We are not Cute! " said a cute little baby troll " We are strong and magical! "

" Y-Yeah , that was what I meant! Just got confused a little sorry " Jack said trying not to laugh because the baby troll's cuteness was unbelievable , just then all the trolls parted for Grand Pabbie

" I sense a person who is not from here , young man come closer " Grand Pabbie said making Jack walk closer to him and sit on his knees , Grand Pabbie took hold of one of his hands and looked at it in the moonlight , " You are a Guardian , made by Tsar Lunar the 12th , but I seem not a have a memory of you " he said surprise and a hind of fear laced in his voice , gasps erupted from the other trolls

"Yes , but I am lost , this is not my time I was accidentally sent back in time , can you ... can you send me back? " Jack said although deep down he didn't feel happy about it , he took a quick glance at Anna and Kristoff then at Elsa , and the argue to stay here got stronger , but the guardians needed him

" I will see what I can do , stay here " Grand Pabbie said then left to go to a cave filled with potions and fire crystals a big opening was in the roof coming from it was the moonlight , Grand Pabbie stood and looked at the moon " My dear old friend , I am afraid that was you predicted is happening perhaps not in this time but in the time of the Guardian , the Nightmare king is bringing back the dark ages , I need your help to bring this Guardian back to where he belongs " he said , then he heard a voice speaking that sounded as old as it's holder

_' He is here to protect those who are in danger , he shall return when the time is right... '_ the voice said , Grand Pabbie returned back to the clearing , he could see Jack playing with the baby trolls but he stopped after seeing Grand Pabbie

" Did you find a way to bring me back? " Jack asked

" The Moon would not allow it for you are needed here... " Grand Pabbie said , Jack just nodded and stood up to leave

" Guardian " Grand Pabbie called making Jack look at him while riding the sled . Grand Pabbie looked at Elsa then back at Jack " Take care of your loved ones.. " he said , Jack nodded then Kristoff ordered Sven to move and with that they left " For they are in grave danger..." Grand Pabbie said a mix of worry and sadness filling his eyes

Jack just kept on staring at the moon wondering why is he needed here " Jack what is wrong? " Elsa asked noticing his behavior

" It's just...Why does the moon want me here? The Guardians maybe in danger and they would need as much help as the can ... " Jack said

" Then...Why don't you ask him?..." Elsa said at this Jack gave a light laugh but it had no humor in it , only bitterness

" Oh I did , I kept asking him many questions for three hundred years , but he never answered me , the only time I heard his voice was when her told me my name , the only answer that I got was when I became a guardian answering my questions...well most of them...but every time I get an answer for a question another one is created... " Jack said with a hint of bitterness in his voice , it wasn't like he wasn't thankful for Man in Moon for making him a guardian but still three hundred years of not being answered and invisible made Jack has a touch of bitterness towards that subject

" Then...Perhaps that is a sign that you should wait , that something great will happen and you just need to have a little patience " Elsa said putting a hand on Jack's left shoulder while smiling softly at him making him give a small smile back

" Hey Elsa? " Anna called turning to look at Elsa making her put her put her hands down

" Yes? "

" You didn't tell me how are going to style your hair, I know that the ball had been pushed back but it never hurt to be prepared " Anna said

" Oh...I will do it like I did on my coronation " Elsa said

" What? No , how about you let it down? It will look nice , wouldn't it Jack? " Anna said looking at Jack for back up

" Uhhh, Y-Yeah ...I guess.. " Jack mumbled awkwardly , he didn't really know much about fashion

" But it is inappropriate for a Queen to do something like that " Elsa said " right Jack? " she asked

" Yes...Of course...I-I think... " Jack said rubbing the back of his neck

" Take it easy one the guy , he looks uncomfortable " Kristoff said lightly chuckling

" You are right I really don't interfere much in these matters " Jack said

" Hey! , Whose said are you on?! " Anna and Elsa said at the same time , looking accusingly at Jack while Kristoff laughed at his scared expression

" Look I really don't know anything about this Okay?! And in my opinion why don't you just do both? " Jack said , Elsa and Anna both seemed satisfied with his suggestion

" Hmm...that...is not a bad idea...not at all.. " Elsa said

" Elsa what do you have in mind? " Anna asked

" I prefer to keep it a secret to till the ball "

" Oh , Come On- " Anna started but got shushed by Kristoff

" What's wrong? " Jack asked

" Wolves... " Kristoff whispered , not a moment after he said that they got attacked , but weren't wolves , they looked and acted like them , but the weren't , they were made from black snow , they had bright red eyes and sharp teeth , Jack and Elsa wasted no time in using their powers , while Kristoff was trying to make Sven move faster and Anna was hitting every being that jumped on the front of the sled

" These are not wolves! What are they?! " Elsa said hitting one of the beings with her powers , she was feeling a slight headache and a stinging in her heart that was the slightest bit painful

" I-I don't know , Kristoff move faster! " Jack shouted using his staff to block another attack , Elsa noticed another being was going to attack him but luckily she hit it before it reached him , while he threw the other one in the snow " Thanks " Jack said breathing heavily

" No Problem... " Elsa replied panting the headache and the pain in her heart seemed to have gotten stronger

" Guys , we have a problem... " Kristoff said making Anna , Elsa , and Jack look forward to see that they were heading towards a cliff and there was no other way out , there was no ground to their left and a forest to their right , they couldn't stop because they were still being chased , so that only left them with one option which was to jump , the second they did Elsa started making an ice bridge ( even if she was having a hard time doing so ) while Jack kept on fighting the beings , Kristoff holding Anna while she is screaming her lungs out

Suddenly Elsa felt the headache hit her stronger than ever and the stinging pain in her heart get a thousand times stronger , she felt her powers stop working , she couldn't scream in pain and she couldn't move it was like her whole body stopped working , her vision was becoming blurry , then she collapsed , no one seemed to notice , Elsa tried to open her eyes but she couldn't , the voices around her seemed far away but she did hear Jack shout her name , she then started to feel the sled falling and she only hoped that the bridge was long enough to at least make the sled fall on the other side , she knew that if they died that it is going to be her fault , but luckily she felt land safely and pain starting subside allowing her to move , she opened her eyes to fined herself wrapped in Jack's arms " Elsa are you Okay? "Jack said worry filling his eyes and laced in his voice , he wasn't loud so Anna didn't hear

" I'm fine Jack , it's Okay... " Elsa said her voice weak , while Sven made the sled start moving the sled

" Okay? Elsa you collapsed and you look pale and weak , Are you sure it's not dangerous? "

" It have just been a while since I have used my powers like this , it must have been the pressure " she said even though she wasn't really sure of her words

" Hi Guys! " Olaf said making everyone in the sled jump

" Olaf what are you doing here? " Anna asked

" Well I was playing with Sven , then i took a nap in the sled , looks like no one saw me because of the blankets " Olaf explained , they all accepted his explanation and waited till they got to the ice castle. When they finally did Olaf started jumping in excitement " Oh Elsa Look! It's Your Ice Castle! " he pointed towards it , While Jack just kept on staring at the castle ... it looked better more... _alive_, he jumped out of the sled sled and started walking his boots crushing the snow

While he was walking towards the staircase a huge snow monster rose out of the snow .Jack immediately took the fighting position

" Marshmallow No! " Elsa shouted going towards Marshmallow and raising her hands to calm him down " It's Okay Marshmallow , he's a friend..." she said , then turned to Jack " Sorry Jack , but you scared him " she said

" I scared HIM?! " Jack said " And he doesn't even look like a Marshmallow! " he said which resulted in an angry roar " SORRY! " Jack said raising his hands defensively

" Oh Jack , I see that you met my younger brother!" Olaf said causally , Jack just kept on staring from Olaf to Marshmallow

" Your Younger Brother? " Jack said his eyes wide

" Yup. Wait till you meet the rest! " not a moment after Olaf said that did the snowgies came running toward Elsa to greet her , while she just sat in the middle of all her snow creations smiling and playing with them

" Jack come on " Elsa called , then she gestured for her creations to stay outside, then they started to ascend the stairs but they stopped at a part of the rail that was broken

" Was this the result of the fight with Hans? " Jack asked

" Yes , the balcony is also broken...I haven't been here since the great thaw " Elsa said then started using her powers to fix the rail , she felt like using her powers was becoming harder like she has to force it to work but she dismissed the thought as this was only the effect of her fight with the beings. When they finally entered the castle Anna pulled Kristoff to skate with her (wanting to give Elsa and Jack some 'alone time') while Elsa went to fix the chandelier and the balcony with Jack following her. After she finished Jack noticed that she was panting a little .

" Elsa are you sure you're Okay? " he asked

" Yes , just a little tired " she said , then she started skating a little to clear her mind. Jack joined her deciding that she needs a little fun

" Is this the fastest you can skate? " Jack asked with a challenging smirk. Elsa just smirked back while raising an eyebrow.

" Jack I am not going to race with you , it's childish " she said

" What? No , come on! " Jack said pulling Elsa by her hands

" Jack , N-No " Elsa said , she noticed that Jack was using the wind to make them move faster " Slow down! Jack Please! " Elsa said she still didn't like to skate with speed or be reckless while playing for some memories still hunted her. Jack stopped when he noticed that she looked scared

" Elsa it's Okay we were just skating " Jack said

" C-Could you please be more careful? " Elsa asked , Jack anderstood why she asked him that so he nodded to her , then he looked at the night sky and smiled knowing that it was almost time

" I will...Elsa do you know how dreams look like? " he asked

" No..."

" Then I'm sure you will like this " he said taking her out to the balcony " Hmm...We need a better view..."

" Jack what are you planing? "

" Do you think that you can hold on to me while we fly? "Jack said making Elsa's eyes widen

" F-Fly? Jack no it's dangerous- "

" I have done it a thousand times , Elsa do you trust me? " Jack asked opning his hand waiting for hers , Elsa hesitated , does she? she guessed that she will be honest with him

" Not fully yet , but I suppose I can this time , but Jack if you ever let me fall- "

" I won't , I promise that I'll always keep you safe " Jack said , Elsa could see that he meant every word he said so she nodded and let him hold her hand then she felt her feet being lifted off the ground ,so she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck while Jack was was holding her with his arm wrapped around her waist and holding the staff with the other, he then started flying a bit too fast for Elsa's liking so she bit her lips and closed her eyes. Jack just kept on flying then he suddenly stopped.

" You can open your eyes now and maybe loosen your grab a little , I am having a bit of a hard time breathing " Jack said while giving a light chuckle , Elsa did like he asked and she had to admit the view was breathtaking ... the sky was painted with the northern lights while glowing streams of golden sand filled the sky " Jack...this is beautiful... " she whispered reaching her hand out to touch the sand making it turn to a bird and flying around the both of them while Elsa chuckled

" I know absolutely gorgeous ... " Jack said but he wasn't looking at the sky he was looking at Elsa. After a while they both returned to the balcony not saying a word " Jack... I am so sorry that I didn't trust you , it was absolutely rude of me " Elsa said breaking the silence

" It's fine really , now show me that cute smile of yours " Jack said putting his hands on her cheeks making her give a small smile , then they were both looking at each other , there noses almost touching , Elsa could feel Jack leaning in but she didn't mind it because she was doing the same everything was perfect the moon shining down on them , their lips almost touching , the silence...but sadly the snowgies had to interfere running around Elsa and chasing each other , disappointment was the only thing that Jack was feeling and he couldn't help his disappointment , as for Elsa she was feeling a while new set of emotions all at once and a lot of things that she couldn't get like why was she feeling disappointment , or why was she willing to kiss him , she suddenly felt like her emotions were all over the place which of course showed on the castle walls for it was now colored in blue , purple , red , yellow , and pale pink. Anna suddenly came running towards Elsa worry filling her eyes , Kristoff not far behind.

" Elsa are you Okay?! What's happening!? she asked holding Elsa by her arms . making her calm down a little , Jack a;so seemed worried even if he didn't know what happened  
" I'm fine Anna...I honestly don't know what happened " Elsa said while the castle walls slowly turned back to blue " Come on , let's go play a little with Marshmallow , he must be feeling lonely " she said wanting to distract them , she seemed to have almost succeeded when Anna smiled and starting dragging her out while Kristoff was trying to convince the snowgies to follow them , but Elsa could see Jack still worried but he kept silent and followed them out.

For the rest of the trip they spent it playing with Marshmallow ( who didn't seem to like Jack much ) , and having snowball fights. After they finally returned to the castle Jack was walking Elsa back to her room since that his wasn't too far away from her's , " Thank you for the great view of the dreams Jack... " Elsa said , then she did something she never expected herself to do... she kissed him on his cheek and quickly got inside her room while Jack was just standing outside her his hand on the place where she kisses and his cheeks purple  
" You're...Welcome... " he murmured slowly then went to his room , that night both Elsa and Jack were in their room both having the same question on their minds  
_' Am I In Love? '_

**...**

**A/N : Aaaand finished! finally this chapter was long , but we are getting somewhere now at least! I am also sad to say that the updates will be much slower till 21st May because I will be having exams soon :(**

**Until The Next Update! :)**

**~ WeirdJelsaFan **


	14. The Ball

**A/N: Hi Everyone!WEEEEEEE! School's over! I'd to announce that the updates will get much faster!Yay! And Now WARNING! This chapter is basically the definition of fluffy and cheesy , it is also the reason why that this story is mature , 13+ Rating , so if it isn't your cup of tea just skip from the part were Elsa tell says " I love you " till the end , The 13+ scene is written by Jpbake a writer on ...Now...Enjoy!**

**...**

Elsa was sitting in her study champers singing paperwork , four hours before the ball starts. The problem is that she couldn't concentrate , her mind kept on wandering to the events of the last month. First of all, the black sand is staring to be seen in some areas in Arendelle , she and Jack did start doing some research about Pitch's attack and those black beings that attacked them , the closest the got to was some black eyed beings which was of no use to them , which brings her to the other thought , due to the recent evens evens Anna decided to make her ball a small family reunion with Corona's royal family, the ball being planned today was organized by the ministers , as they call it , it's a way to change the mood caused by the recent events , but Elsa highly doubts it , it looked more like a ball for her to choose a suitor , all the invitations for the countries having young kings , and princes kinda blew it , she wasn't in love with anyone even the though that she loved Jack wasn't really that strong anymore. She was soon talked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

" Hey Els? " She heard Jack say as he entered , he was wearing a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows , brown trousers , and black boots " I knew that I'd find you here " he smiled showing his pearly white teeth , Elsa noticed that he used the nickname he made for her , she actually made one for him too , ' Frosty ' , she heard William calling him ' Frosty Jack ' once and decided to keep the name. What surprised her though was that William was in fact Neva's younger brother ' Willy ' , she also had a twin brother that looked a lot like Jack before having his eyes and hair turn into a different color. She didn't understand why Jack never asked about there mother but she did push him to do so. It was only then that she realized that she got lost in her thoughts again while Jack was talking.

" Hmm? Sorry Jack , I got lost in my thoughts again " Elsa said blushing slightly , even though Jack already knew about her zoning out sometimes , it was still a rude thing for her to do. He just chuckled.

" I said that you should take a rest , The ball is going to be great " He said , a reassuring smile on his face.

" But- "

" And don't tell me that you've got work to do , Anna already told me that you are ahead of your work " He said , then held her hand to pull her up , she wasn't that heavy in fact she was as light as a feather to him. " So , Come on let's go take a walk in the garden " he said leaving not room for any argument . Not like Elsa was going to do so anyway.

They were both enjoying the fresh air the garden , walking in a comfortable silence , to the eyes of a stranger a person would see two lovers enjoying their time silence was soon broken by Elsa " Jack look! " she said going to look at some fully bloomed red roses " I didn't know that they started blooming...I wish that I could at least one with me to enjoy it in winter... " she said , since that she couldn't frost things , she won't be able to keep it alive.

Jack then went to the roses , laid a finger on one of them , and it frosted over " There , I hope you enjoy it " he said picking the rose and giving it to her.

" Elsa ,Jack? " they heard Anna's voice , Jack then kissed Elsa's cheek making her blush.

" See you at the ball my Queen " He said then turned to leave , but Anna soon found them

" Oh There You are! You guys have to get ready for the ball! Kai already left your suit in your room Jack " Anna said completely oblivious to what happened . Jack just nodded to her. it was only after he entered the castle did he release a breath he did realize that he was holding , he pushed his back to the wall and moved his hands through his hair.

" What's wrong with me?! " He whispered under his breath , he didn't know why he kissed her , it just seemed right. Not to mention that having her so close to him makes him happy for some reason. The night he though about loving her , he just dismissed the thought as Anna influencing him .

" Sir? Are you Okay? " he heard a maid say making him jump

" What? Oh , Y-Yes , I'm ... I'm Fine " He said , then started walking toward his room to the ready for the ball.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jack was standing in the big ball room, not long after he decided to help plan that ball , he discovered that the castle actually had two ballrooms , one was for the normal occasions that only royalties attend like Elsa's coronation , and another one much larger to occasions like this , that ballroom had a huge chandelier reflecting the light perfectly on the equally huge windows, there was a staircase where jack assumed that Elsa,Anna,and Kristoff will be presented from. He was wearing the blue suit Elsa chose for him*** **, he wasn't really used to people seeing him especially with the fact the some women kept on looking at him. he had to admit though his white hair isn't really something normal.

Suddenly he heard the sound of trumpets announcing that it is time for the ball to start. Everyone stopped talking , " Queen Elsa of Arendelle " Kai said his voice ringing through the ballroom. The moment Jack saw Elsa he was sure that his jaw dropped and that he probably stopped breathing . She was _gorgeous _. Wearing makeup slightly like she did when he first saw her in her ice dress , a slightly thin braid across her hair while it's sides were held at the back of her head. A small silver tiara with a blue gem laid on the braid , it looked a lot identical to the one he saw her wearing in the paintings of her coronation just sliver. Jack heard Kai announce Anna and Kristoff but he couldn't avert his gaze from Elsa so calm , reserved , and graceful. She seemed to be tense though, her small smile didn't reach her eyes like when she was with him , she was nervous. She seemed to have somehow noticed him in the crowd of people , now Jack didn't miss her change of expression and body language. How her smile widened reaching her eyes , how she wasn't so tense anymore . That face ... that smile ... It made Jack want to remember it for the rest of his life. It was only in that moment that made jack realize that he liked Elsa , more than a friend...maybe not.

Jack finally willed himself to look somewhere else , he looked at Anna and Kristoff to see how they looked , Anna was wearing an off-shoulder forest green ballgown with Norwegian designs on it , the corset's waist ended in a V shape , her hair was in a bun with some her bangs down , and short hair strands falling in front of her ears , while Kristoff was wearing a black military jacket much like Jack's , it also had grey trousers and his hair was slicked back . They both looked like they didn't care who was watching them as long as they are together and it warmed Jack's frozen heart. After all the guests bowed to them , everyone resumed dancing and chatting again.

" Jack! " he heard Anna call his name walking towards him with Kristoff behind her. Then she stood in front of him and looked at the way he looked " You clean up nice! " She said then heard Kristoff cough behind her

" Aww , I though that I looked nice? Where you lying to me? " He teasingly told her

" You always look nice , I only said that to boost his confidence " she replied and kissed his cheek.

" Get a room please " Jack said

" Oh sorry Jack " Anna apologized her cheeks red with embarrassment " Now I want you to accompany Elsa in the tonight! And don't you dare tell me that you would annoy her because i did not miss the way she relaxed when she looked at you " she said poking his chest with her finger.

" I will ... soon enough..."

" No , you better get going now buddy this ball is hosted to help Elsa find a suitor , so a lot of men will be trying to flirt with her all night " Kristoff said taking to glasses of champagne and gave them to Jack.

" What? You're with her on this too? " Jack said putting the glasses back on a tray of one of the passing servants.

" I just want my sister-in-law to be happy " Kristoff shrugged.

" But..." Jack looked at Anna's stern gaze and sighed " Fine, but if Elsa gets annoyed then it's your fault. " He said making Anna beam at him.

" She won't. Now go to her! " She said while pushing him in Elsa's direction.

When Jack finally got to where Elsa was standing he saw her talking in french with a Prince. He was able to understand every word , it was something that all spirits had. They were able to understand and speak each language there ever was fluently as if it were their own, how else do you think North understands the wishes of all these kids all around the world? After Elsa finished talking with the prince Jack could see a frown working it's way on her face , he didn't really pay attention to what they were staying , so he decided to cheer her up.

" Hello , My Queen " He said and bowed dramatically earning a giggle to escape Elsa's red lips , that sound made Jack smile.

" Why Hello to you too , Sir Jackson " She said.

" Looking Beautiful as always I see " This caused her to blush.

" T-Thank You , You look handsome as well " She said her cheeks getting redder , while Jack's cheeks were turning purple , he then cleared his throat.

" So , Why were you frowning after that french prince left? " he asked.

" How did you know that we spoke in french and that he is prince? "

" I can speak every language in the world , all spirits do , and that guy looked like a prince , Now what did he do? "

" Oh , He wanted to have walk with me in the garden to 'negotiate' about our ice trade and that France needs more ice , I declined and he then offered to do that tomorrow , and I again declined telling him that i was busy " She sighed " This is why i wasn't so sure about hosting this ball , I don't like it when random men I don't know are flirting with me " she frowned while looking at the floor.

" Hey , don't worry , I'm here now ,they can't cut a conversation , too well-behaved I guess " He said earning yet another giggle from her lips ,even it was light , it was beautiful.

" Really? You would do that? " She asked looking up at him behind her long lashes.

" Of course I would " he said , then he heard the slow music start giving him an idea " Would you like to dance? "

" I-I don't dance , I can't " she whispered

" I never danced in at a ball too , so could we help each other? " He asked , he knew that she could dance , Anna told him , she just didn't dancing in front of people.

She looked into his eyes , both of them rimmed with dark blue , his right eye had a vibrant blue snowflake and the left one got a more normal blue snowflake , the look he gave her was what reassured her " We...We could " she said and let him hold her hand leading her with the rest of the dancers. Jack noticed that she was still tense , and it showed when she accidentally stepped on his feet , not that he minded.

The song finished a few seconds later , to which Elsa quickly excused herself after. Jack knew that she got distressed because of the small amount of people that were watching them. He looked at Anna and she was pointing towards the garden doors. He nodded and went towards it only looking back once to see Anna talking with the musicians _' So , we're doing plan B then , fine with me ' _he thought.

The moment he entered the garden he was greeted with a wave of cold fresh air , like it was on the first snow of the winter , and it did look like winter snow covering the ground , frosted over willow trees and plants and in the middle of this winter wonderland stood Elsa. " Elsa? " she turned to look at him

" J-Jack , I ...I needed some fresh air " She looked at the snow " And to lessen my nervousness " she added

" This is amazing " He said then heard music start to play , knowing that this was his sign " Hmm...beautiful song...Would you like to dance?...Again?...No one will be watching this time " he said , the idea seemed to appeal Elsa of having no one to watch her.

" I would " she smiled , he then took one of her small fragile hands in his , and his other hand held her tiny waist then they started dancing to the music , to which Elsa could recognize easily , she knew the lyrics.

_Dancing bears , painted win_gs...

_Things I almost remember..._

It was the song her mother and father first danced to...

_And a song someone sings..._

She knew Anna planned this...

_Once upon a December..._

It really did look like they were in December...

_Someone holds me safe and warm..._

Jack held her closer to him , and she didn't mind it...

_Horses prance through a silver storm..._

_figures dancing gracefully ..._

_Across my memory..._

_Far away , long ago..._

_Glowing dim as an ember..._

_Things my heart used to know..._

_Once upon a December..._

The lyrics stop at this part and she could only hear the music play. She then looked into Jack's eyes again , but she no longer saw the young man , he looked different , more _mature _, but that made her heart beat faster than it already was. Jack then suddenly twirled her and made her back face his chest, and his arms crossed over her little body holding her hands.

_Someone holds me safe and warm..._

That was exactly how Elsa felt. Jack twirled her again to their first position.

_Horses prance through a silver storm... _

She noticed that the snow she made was so light that is was flying around them like a sparkling powder...

_Figures dancing gracefully..._

_Across my memory..._

_Far away , long ago..._

_Glowing dim as an ember..._

_Things my heart used to know.._

_Things it yearns to remember..._

By this part Elsa was laying her head on Jack's chest , and they were both continent with just swaying from sideways.

_And a song..._

Elsa looked at Jack " You lied , you can dance... " She whispered.

_Someone sings..._

" So did you , I only said I never danced in a ball " He whispered huskily back while leaning in .

_Once..._

" I did , didn't I? " she was leaning in too

_Upon a..._

" Yes you did... " Jack didn't care now , he wanted her with all his heart

_ December..._

And that is what he did , he kissed her gently, as if putting too much power in it , would make something happen to her, Elsa was stunned for a second , but her mind soon was lost , and her eyes were closed. She kissed him back but she didn't get to do it long enough because Jack backed away. " I'd like to know tonight " he said then started walking away slowly , his cheeks already turning purple .

" Tell you what? " she asked catching up to him.

" How you feel " he smiled trying desperately to break the awkwardness he caused.

" Then..." she stayed quite for a second " I...I shall tell you tonight " she smiled back at him " Now let's go back there Anna must be worried " she said , Jack gave her his arm and she held it.

Jack and Elsa spent the whole time together throughout the night. Anna was suspecting about somethings but Jack kept his lips sealed and busied her with making him meet new people. He even got to formally meet Rapunzel , who's going to have a baby in a few months. He didn't get much of a chance last time he saw them since he was busy researching about Pitch's attaks. He even became friends with her husband Eugene , the two of them had a lot in common. Moreover , Jack kept his promise by keeps any prince that wanted to flirt with Elsa away, he would just take two glasses of champagne , drink them with Elsa and chat normally , the downside was it that Jack and Elsa go a tiny bit the end of the nigh everyone was exhausted and happy.

While walking Elsa to her room , Jack was feeling his nervousness grow. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she forgot about the whole thing and just dismissed it? He took a silent deep breath and looked in front of him, and too soon were they at her bedroom's door.

" E-Elsa? " Jack said his voice filled with nervousness

" I know and I promised to tell you- "

" Can I say something first? "

" Y-Yes , Of Course "

He took a deep breath , he wanted to know that he did all that he could to get her and not regret a thing , and that is what he is exactly doing " Elsa I'm...I..." This was harder than he though _' JUST TELL HER YOUR FEELINGS! ' _his head screamed. He took one more breath and let the words flow out of his lips " W-When I'm with you..I'm happy , when we hug its like...like I don't ever want to let go , when you smile it light's up my world , when you make me smile it brings out the sunshine in me , when I see you and our eyes meet , its ... its like something I've never felt before What I want to say is I Love You , I love you for all your flaws if there are any , I love you for all that you are , all that you have been , and all that you're yet to be. And I know that you might not share the same feeling but I want to know that I did all that i can't , so i never regret it if I lost you, I- " his speech was cut shortly by Elsa pressing her lips against his with both her hands on his face. Then after she broke the kiss Jack could see he beautiful tearful smile , while he had the goofiest grin on his face.

" Well , That was one way to tell me to shut up " he said and she laughed lightly the wine still having an effect on the both of them.

" I love you " She whispered gazing at his eyes while he was gazing back at her sapphire blue eyes. As he did so m he didn't know if it was the wine speaking to him or his feeling but he just knew that he no longer could hold back all of his emotions any longer and before he knew it he kissed Elsa on the lips harder than before. Elsa was taken aback for a brief second but soon she gave in to the kiss and kissed him back. The longer they stood there kissing the harder it got and soon they themselves in a deep french kiss , their lips moving in sync and Jack having one hand on her waist and the other entangled in her platinum-blond locks , while she had both her hands tangled in his sliverly-white hair , both with their eyes closed enjoying it.

They didn't stop there, They both entered Elsa's room and made sure that the door was closed behind them. Then Jack started leaving a trail of kisses starting from Elsa's lips , moving slowly down to her jawline , then neck , then finally to her collarbone. Both of them were acting by instinct now , like something that was buried deep inside them. Elsa took this all in with amazement. Never had she let a man rub along her body before , of course she never fell in love with anyone before. She liked the feeling and she wanted more of it.

As soon as Jack stopped kissing her upper body Elsa grabbed jack firmly and started unbuttoning his jacket. Jack stood in silent shock as he saw Elsa rip is jacket off and start the same process with his shirt. Was Elsa really suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? The wine surly did bring out her braver side.

After Elsa finished unbuttoning his shirt and ripped it off, she rubbed her right index finger through his bare chest and abdomen feeling just how hard hid abs are. She had to admit , for a spirit , Jack had a well-built body.

" You want to take this to bed? " she whispered softly as she looked up and stared into his shiny blue eyes.

" Are you sure? " Jack asked he didn't mind it , but he was sacred that she wasn't certain of her feelings yet.

" Yes..." Elsa said. Hearing that , he picked her up bridal style , carried her over to the bed and plopped her down as he sat next to her.

Jack knew that he wanted to do this , but as he hovered his hands above the zipper on the back of Elsa dress , he couldn't help the uncertainty suddenly filling his body , even if it was she who suggested it , they were both still slightly tipsy. " Are you sure that you want me to do this? " He asked one last time to make sure but still there was a husky tone in his voice.

Elsa then got so close to his left ear that he could feel her breath on the bare skin of his shoulder " More than anything... " she whispered and that was all that Jack needed to know...

And it was only that night that they knew just how useful were the soundproof walls...

**...**

**A/N : Aaaaand Finish! Finally took me two days to write it! now first of all the suit Jack is wearing ( or was wearing xD ) is the same one Elsa chose for him to wear at what could have been Anna's ball , And again i say it the 13+ secen was written by Jpbake a writer on , all the credit goes to him , I only did a few tweaks on it.**

**The song used was ' Once Upon A December ' by Deana Carter so I don't own the song for obvious reasons. **

**Ooh! And Be prepared for some new stories ^-^**

**Until The Next Chapter!**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**

**_May The Fortress Be With You~_ **


	15. Bás in aice

**A/N : Hi everyone! OMG! 100+ REVIEWS! I'M FREAKING OUT! * clears throat * Sorry. And Sorry for not giving you a sooner update ,I know I said the updates will be faster but I had this semi - author block but I'm good now! The chapter's title is in Irish and I used Google translate so if something is wrong then blame Google.**

**Oh! and There is a Pocahontas and TFIOS reference here! Tell me it you find it!**

**Oh and please check out Jpbake 's new story ' One last kill ' and my new story ' Behind the eye, Deep inside ' ! ^_^ Now... Enjoy! **

**...**

Jack opened his eyes only for them to be attacked by the sunlight filling the room. He blinked a few times to clear up his blurry vision , he now was able to see Elsa lying on bed next to him , her platinum-blonde locks falling on her bare back and shoulder while he had his arm around her. Memories from last night came rushing back to him making him smile at the angel in his arms. He pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck enjoying the aroma of vanilla and peppermint of her soft skin. He could feel the coldness of her body , it was the first time he actually felt the cold and it felt amazing. Her coldness felt like how the humans would describe it as a cold breeze in the hot summer air and he loved it. He could feel her slowly waking up making him pull back and watch her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open as he brushed stray strands of her hair away from her face. " Good morning Snowflake " he said in a low voice.

" Good morning " she said then farrowed her eyebrows " Snowflake? " she asked.

" That is how I see you beautiful and unique just like a snowflake " he said then kissed her forehead while she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of safety it brought. He then pulled back a small smile on his face while his had was resting on her rosy cheek with his thump caressing it. Elsa opened her eyes to see him looking at her in a way that was somehow different than all the other people looked at her.

" What? " she asked a small smile on her face.

" Nothing " he replied.

" Why are you looking at me like that? "

Jack half smiled. " Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people , and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence " he said then kissed her pale pink lips , she kissed back enjoying the feeling it brought , how the world seemed to melt away from such a simple gesture. Their moment was soon broken by a knock on the door.

" Your Majesty? Are you awake? " They heard Gerda's muffed voice from behind the door making them both jump and sit upright.

" Y-Yes Gerda , I'll be down for breakfast soon " Elsa cursed inside her head for stuttering.

" Of course Your Majesty " Gerda replied , then they heard her fading footsteps. After they were sure that she left they both let out a breath they didn't know that they were holding. He smirked and hugged Elsa from the back, she closed her eyes enjoying the coldness of his body and the aroma of pine and spearmint that surrounded him.

" Don't go " he whispered huskily in her ear. She sighed.

" Jack I have to...I have duties as Queen " she said , he nodded and let her go. She got up , wore her undergarments , kissed his cheek and entered the bathroom. Jack looked for his boxers and found them laying on the floor next the bed. He wore them then laid back on the bed thinking if what happened was real. It made him feel extremely happy , but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen. He still wasn't able to know what were those beings that attacked them a month ago even after he and Elsa searched in all the books available nor was he able to figure out Pitch's plan yet. He was worried that Pitch knew about him being in that time era.

His thought's were soon broken by Elsa's voice " Jack? What's wrong? " she asked making Jack turn and look at her. She had only a towel on her while her hair was dripping water on the floor. He could smell the strong aroma of vanilla and peppermint.

" Nothing " he said sitting upright on bed.

" You...You don't regret what we did ... do you? " she asked sitting on the bed.

" What? No , of course I don't. Why would you ask that? ...Are you regretting it?..." He asked getting closer to her , it worried him that she really was regretting it...

" No, it's just..." she sighed looking down "You're immortal while I'm a mortal..." she kept quite hoping that he would understand. It was only then that Jack understood what she was hinting for and that thought scared him to death...If he could die again.

" I promise you we'll find a way to be together. Even if I had to turn into a mortal. I won't give up on us " He said putting his hand under her chin lifting it up and kissing her on the forehead. Elsa smiled at him.

" I should get ready , you too " she said.

" Okay , I won't take long , the water freezes after some minutes " He said and entered the bathroom. Five minutes later Jack got out , his body and hair wet with a towel around his waist to see Elsa in her undergarments looking at her closet. " Can't choose a dress? " he asked but she seemed to be in deep concentration , Jack just though that she looked cute with her pout. She bit her bottom lip , and furrowed her eyebrows while her arms were crossed.

" Got It! " She exclaimed then started moving her arms and ice started swirling around her. The ice's color turned darker and started forming a dress. Jack was surprised by how it turned out , the dress was almost identical to her other ice dress. This one was midnight blue , had no cape , and an open back. The dress' bottom was also wider and sparkled more .

" Wow Elsa...You could be a designer ... " Jack said in awe while Elsa laughed lightly at his reaction.

" I could make clothes for you , if you want me to of course " she said , Jack smile and nodded his head quickly. She started moving her hands and ice started to surround him. She mad him a white dress shirt , midnight blue jacket and trousers , not forgetting the boxers.

" Whoa...You gotta teach me how to do that...this is the most comfortable clothes I've ever worn...and I am not talking about the shirk, jacket ,or pants " He said earning a light hit on the shoulder with snow from Elsa making him laugh. " I'm sorry , I...I'm sorry! " he said between laughter while she just kept on hitting him with snow. "But really could you teach me? " he asked finally calming down and wiping the snow off his cloths while Elsa was giggling at him.

" Maybe someday I will " she said sitting on the chair of her vanity and brushing her hair while Jack went to get something from the pocket of his old trousers. He looked at her again to see her putting her hair in an elegant bun , it will never cease to amaze him how elegant she was , and the fact that she loved him was unbelievable. He just shook his head smiling then went to stand behind her as she put her silver teardrop earrings that were covered in small diamonds.

" I have a gift for you " he whispered in her ear then.

" Hmm? " she was surprised to see Jack giving her a necklace and locking at the back of her neck. The necklace was made of Jack's signature snowflake ***[1]**, with a sparkling blue sapphire that seemed to glow in the middle. " Wow...It's beautiful Jack... " She breathed holding it , it looked more like crystal than ice.

" The sapphire glows whenever the owner of the magic surrounding it is close " he said then took another sapphire out of his pocket. " It's my own invention , North taught me " he smirked and threw it to Elsa. She looked at it then her eyes lit up like she had a brilliant idea. She closed her hand over the gemstone and started encasing it with midnight blue ice , she opened her hand again to see the sapphire glowing at the middle of the midnight blue version of her signature snowflake , it was a necklace. She got up and gave it to Jack and he wore it. The necklace was like a good luck charm , the sapphire was glowing because Elsa was close.

" You know..." he started while examining the snowflake " This could work both as a good luck charm and a promise that no matter what happens I'll always be with you and..." He looked at her " You'll always be with me...Forever "

" Forever is a long time Jack...Don't forget that could always choose.. " Elsa said a strained smile on her face while she was looking down. Jack frowned at her , did she not believe that he truly loves her?

" And I'd choose you Elsa " He started lifting her head up by her chin making her look into his freezing blue eyes " I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes , in a hundred worlds , in any version of reality , I'd find you and I'd choose you***[2] **" Elsa's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Never had anyone besides Anna tried to hard to prove their love to such a complex person as herself. She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go , and he hugged her back.

" Forever? " she asked wanting to know if he really meant it.

" Forever. " he replied , then he broke apart just a little that he was able to kiss her on the lips , while she kissed back , both of their eyes closed lost in their little moment. They both pulled back needing air , Jack wiped a stray tear from her rosy cheek.

" I have to get ready..." She said , Jack just smiled understanding her. She went to sit on her vanity chair again to add makeup.

" Why do you add make-up? You're already beautiful " Jack said with a half smile , Elsa just laughed at his cheesiness.

" I'm a Queen Jack , I can't do that " she said finished from adding her silver eyeshadow , her black eyeliner , red lipstick , then finally wearing the silver crown that she wore at the ball last night. She sighed , it felt like the crown was getting ' heavier ' every time she wore it.

" You really don't like that crown , do you? " Jack asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

" It's not the crown..." she started getting up to wear her silver heels while Jack was already wearing his black boots. He actually started to get used to them. " Running a country is not a game , people are counting on me to maintain goods and trade for them , and with the problems I've been having lately ...it's just getting harder..." she said

" Problems? Like what? "

" Suitors " she said , at this Jack's eyes widened " Don't worry though , I made it clear that that I am not getting married now " Jack sighed in relief , he then went to open the balcony , reached out his hand and a few seconds later his staff flew to his cold hands. He turned to see Elsa looking in amazement at him while he just smirked in return.

" A trick I learned a year ago , the wind helps " He said gathering his clothes which were scattered on the floor. A while later they both got out of the room after hiding every evidence of their night together. " I'll see you tonight? " he asked , it was her turn to smirk.

" Maybe... " She said giving him a quick peck on the lips then left. Jack headed to his room while erasing the red color of her lipstick. What they both didn't know that the were both seen by Gerda who was smiling at them...

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Short time skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Elsa was sitting in the throne room listening to every problem the citizens had and trying her best in solving them. Suddenly the doors of the room flew open while she was waiting for the next citizen. Soldiers entered some of them were wounded that fell to their knees while the rest had some injures and were panting. Elsa immediately stood up and went to help them , knowing that no good news could come from this.

" Y-Your Majesty... " One of the soldiers started panting " It's...It's the town square " not a moment after he said did Elsa start running he dress flying behind her.

When Elsa go to the town square it was all panic. People were running , children were crying looking for their parents , and wounded guards were lying on the ground screaming. She looked ahead to see a whole army wearing black , they looked normal but at the same time not. They had deathly pale skin , black hair and clothes , and eyes black as a moonless night , there was no whiteness in them only black. They were the Black Eyed Beings she read about. The beings were attacking everyone in their way but Elsa didn't understand how. They were not allowed to do any harm or posses unless they were answered with acceptance , which the citizens clearly didn't allow to them. They were breaking the rules.

" Elsa! " She heard Jack's voice making her turn to him. He hugged her once he reached her " I...I thought you got hurt... " he said breaking the hug.

" Where's Anna? And Kristoff? " She asked worried about her brother-in-law and sister.

" She and Kristoff are in the castle helping with the wounded guards " He said then looked at the army ahead. " Are those- " he stopped seeing a ball of black magic coming towards them. Elsa made an ice shield just in time to block it.

" You Okay?! " She asked Jack only to see that he wasn't their anymore " Jack! " she looked up to see him fighting with a female being. She aimed her hands to shoot the being but was stopped by something jumping on her. It was one of those wolves that attacked them before. He turned to one a black eyed being and tried to bite her with his razor sharp teeth. She used her powers and pushed him off her , she stood up to see herself surrounded by them. She started shooting at each one of them but they kept coming back ,it didn't stop her from shooting them though. By the time they stopped coming Elsa was hardly breathing , she looked for Jack and saw him getting outnumbered by the beings till she couldn't even see him anymore. She tried shooting them but her powers weren't working. Suddenly a storm started forming , she didn't know if it was from her power , or Jack's ,or both of them combined. All that she did know was that she was feeling the same pull in her heart she felt when using her powers and the sapphire in her necklace was glowing as hard as it can. She could see a glowing blue light but it was barley visible in the flying snow.

A loud screeching noise could be heard , it was so hard that a human may go deaf from it. Elsa fell to her knees , covering her ears and closing her eyes while the storm was still raging around her. Then everything stopped. The storm vanished into the air , and so did the beings , the guards were no longer screaming , and all the citizens were quite and still. Elsa stood up looking around her panting. The citizens were all cheering " All Hail Out Great And Beautiful Queen! Queen Elsa Of Arendelle! " One of them cheered but to Elsa all the sounds were muffed except the sound of her heartbeats. She was too focused on finding Jack.

She felt herself stop breathing when she saw his body lying lifelessly on the ground. She immediately ran to him , she felt tears in her eyes as she saw blood with sparking blue staining his clothes on his left shoulder and abdomen but fortunately he was still breathing and conscious. She helped him sit up while he was wincing in pain. " Someone Get The Physician! " She shouted then looked at him her eyes welling up with tears " J-Jack... " she whispered her voice cracking , she could see the blood dripping from his head.

" It's okay Snowflake,..I..ah...I'm gonna be fine " he said breathing heavily. Elsa just nodded ready to accept any comfort whether it was real or not, she looked back to see Anna breaking through the crowed of people.

" Elsa! " Anna shouted worried " Where's Ja- " she gasped at his condition.

" Anna help the men look for a physician " She said making Anna nod and run as fast as she can. Elsa helped Jack up with the help of some citizens but he immediately collapsed " Jack! " Elsa shouted but he seemed to be losing consciousness fast " Help me carry him to the castle " she said.

" Just hang on Jack... " she whispered to him before they carried him , and those were the last words he heard before he lost his consciousness...

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jack opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the town square but in his bedroom laying on bed. He sat a little more upright biting his bottom from the slight pain he felt , then laid he back on the pillows. He could feel his head wrapped in a bandage . His left shoulder and abdomen were also wrapped bandages. He looked to the side to see Elsa sleeping on a chair next to his bed. She was wearing a long pale blue nightgown with loose transparent blue sleeves. " Elsa... " he said with a raspy voice, she didn't seem to hear him. He conjured a small amount of snow in his right hand and threw it at her lightly which made her wake up.

" Anna how many times- " She stopped mid-sentence looking at him while he just half smiled. He was suddenly enveloped in a hug by her " Y-You're awake... " she whispered , he cold feel her cold tears falling his bare shoulder.

" I told you I'll be fine , didn't I? " he said softly , she just nodded " How long have I been out? " he asked his voice still raspy while rubbing circles on her back.

" A week... " she said , then broke the hug and kissed on the lips , he closed his eyes enjoying the taste of her lips , then they both broke apart " Don't you ever scare me like that again " she said , then she gave him a cup of water which he quickly drank. " You got badly wounded...What happened in there? " she asked looking at his bandaged shoulder and abdomen.

" These..These beings kept on biting and one stabbed me... " he started holding the snowflake Elsa gave him with his right hand "Then there was a snow storm I think? And the charm that you gave me was glowing brightly , then the screeching sound. Then you came to help me , your voice was the last thing I could remember... " he said looking at her sapphire blue eyes.

" They were Pitch's allies , weren't they? " she asked holding his left hand.

" I ... I don't know they did use black magic... " he sighed " If it was him..then he knows about me now and...and he may hurt you and Anna and Kristoff and the rest... " he moved his right hand gently through his hair as not to touch the injured part.

" We're not sure if it is him and even if it was him we could defeat him. " she smiled softly and gave him a short kiss on the lips " Together " she whispered as they broke apart. Jack just gave her a goofy grin making her giggle. " I'll go call the rest to tell them you're awake " she said and went out of the room. What she said made Jack feel a little reassured , Maybe she's right. Maybe together they'll be able to defeat Pitch.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jack opened his eyes himself lying on wet grass , he was in the forest that had his frozen lake. He got up and noticed that he was wearing his causal clothes , his staff was laying in front of his feet on the grass , he picked it up and started examining the place around him. It was the forest he woke up at that was one thing for sure but somehow it was different , something was off. He heard a far away voice whispering in the misty air. He looked around him again but found nothing. He then noticed something or rather someone moving in the distance. He started running after the moving figure even if he didn't have a clear vision the moonlight helped him a little. The whispering was getting louder , it was like it was saying " Bás in aice " which scared Jack but for some reason , he didn't turn around , he didn't stop , he just kept on running, it was like he had no control over his own mind and body. He finally reached the lake he first woke up on but it wasn't frozen and there were ghostlike women around it.

Some were wearing pale grey robes , others wearing dark green , dark red , or black with a grey cloak over. They had glowing white skin , they were beautiful and ageless. They had pale grey eyes that seem to look right through Jack's soul if they were to look at him. A few of them were washing blood off dresses that looked expensive and somehow familiar to him , others were using silver combs to comp their long , pale , glowing hair. Then suddenly they all looked at him and he was right their eyes did seem to look right through his soul. Jack tried taking a step back only to see that he was standing on the edge of a cliff. He looked in front of him again to see a woman wearing a glowing whitish grey robe. A silver crown was on her long glowing white hair. He glowing grey eyes were fixed at Jack which made his fear grow.

" Bás in aice " she whispered then gave a loud wail that could shatter glass and all the other women did the same. Jack accidentally took a step back from the shock and fell off the cliff screaming...

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" AHHH! " Jack screamed jolting upright on bed , his eyes wide, and breathing heavily. Elsa woke up as she was spending the night with him having been scared from the recent events.

" Jack?! Jack what's wrong?! Is it the wounds?! " She asked getting up quickly to check on him. Jack kept his freezing blue eyes fixed on her. Sapphire blue that were wide with worry , and he hair falling loose on her shoulder. She was wearing a short black nightgown , both of her hands holding his head. It was all a dream , just a dream. But why did it feel so real?

" I'm...I'm fine...It was just a dream " He said trying to clam down his breathing. He needed to know who exactly was that woman that he saw , she looked somehow familiar. " Look I'll take a walk for some fresh air , you go back to sleep , Okay? " he said , and she nodded. He kissed her , got up and wore his blue sweatshirt since he was already wearing his brown trousers then headed to library. He had a feeling that she was in one of the books that he and Elsa had read.

After a while of searching he found the book he needed , it was an old leather book that had no title on the cover , the pages were yellow and slightly wrinkled but he was able to read the words. He started looking for a drawing of the woman , or something that looked like her on the pages of the book. He finally found her with the word ' Banshee " written above the drawing and started reading what was written. After a while of reading he laid the book down and rushed out of the library scared to death. " This isn't real! It's just a Myth! " He said under his breath.

_' But aren't you a Myth as well? ' _a voice in his head replied reminding him of the words that became forever burned in his memory. _' A Banshee wails as an omen of death. The wail of more than one Banshee indicates the death of someone great. ' _. At first Jack didn't think much of these word then he remembered what the citizens of Arendelle called Elsa before he blacked out. They called her _Great _, the fact that the bloody dresses that were being washed in his dream were Elsa's didn't bring him any comfort either.

Jack put his head in his hands and gripped his hair sliding down the wall. One thought hunting him like the darkness of his first memory _' What if they really meant her? '_

_' What if..their Forever wasn't as long as they imagined? '_

**...**

**A/N: Well that was unexpected ._. , and sorry if it was rushed and my crappy writing of the fight , it was my first time trying it.**

***[1] The snowflake is the one that Jack makes at the end of ROTG.**

***[2] I DO NOT own this quote. I was written in the book The Chaos Of Stars by Kiersten White.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter , tell me what did you think and what I should work on more but please no flames. ^_^**

**Until The Next Chapter! :)**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**

_**~ May The Fortress Be With You ~**_


	16. The Black Army

**A/N : Hi Everyone! SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I tried to get the chapter done earlier but there was this week where I had no internet and still tried to prefect it so...good this is that I'll update both stories because I already got a chapter ready for my other story! So * clears throat * I'm so sorry for any mistakes I did in that chapter...Now Enjoy!**

**...**

A month has passed and Jack was still worried. Other countries were still being attacked , not like it happened in Arendelle but similar to it especially at night. Arendelle was now looking at Jack like he was a royal , it probably was because of his presence with Elsa whenever she went out. The rumors of them sleeping together were spreading fast , Elsa even told him that the Council stopped asking her to about suitors or marriage , it was like they were sure that she was going to get married soon. They did indeed sleep together Jack rarely even slept in his own room anymore.

Elsa was also noticing how protective jack became of her , how his eyes were always alert since he woke up that night. Every time she would ask him about it he would just brush it off as worry , but she knew better. His eyes weren't holding worry , they were holding fear. She saw the same look in her eyes long enough to recognize it. She feared that there was something big that she was oblivious to. The attacks were worrying her as well , they may not come in armies but they are attacking at night especially in the forest , it was now a restricted area the only ones who enter were a few men who worked there , Kristoff was barely able to visit the trolls. Last time he did visit them they gave him a few potions and told him to use it when needed.

Jack was still looking for help , the yetis wouldn't let him in the workshop thinking that it was one of his pranks , the other guardians had barriers preventing him from entering their hideouts. It frustrated him how he wasn't even able to get a glimpse of them. He tried to tell Sandy but of course the Guardian of Dreams didn't believe him since that Man in Moon said not such thing. Which Jack didn't understand Manny was supposed to warn the guardians when danger is near , when the dark spirits start affecting the world. He was worried that Pitch did something to him , they didn't know the extend of his powers yet. His allies were showing their powers which Jack doubted was their best. He still wondered where does Grim Reaper fit in all of this. If Pitch wanted him to kill someone he could do it , can't he? Was there a law preventing him?

Jack shoot his head trying and failing to clear his mind. Was that the reason Manny left him here?Then why didn't he tell the other guardians? Jack didn't think that he was able to face Pitch and his allies alone , yes Arendelle had an army but Pitch's army had black magic they had the upper hand. He flew faster jumping from roof to roof till he got beyond the town , beyond the forest into the mountains. He expected seeing the white snow of the mountain but he was shocked to see it covered in black. Black eyed beings , black sand horses , and beings that Jack didn't even know what to classify as. He could see a black hooded figure carrying a black staff with a glowing blackish-midnight blue ball on top. He felt himself stop breathing almost losing his balance. _Grim Reaper._

Jack looked to see where they were heading and sure enough they were heading towards Arendelle. Suddenly he saw a sand horse heading towards him , he quickly shot it and flew away before any other beings could see him. He had to warn Arendelle , they have a small chance of winning if Grim Reaper reached them first. In a few minutes he was at Arendelle's castle gates.

" Open The Gates! " he shouted and entered as they were opening them his black boots making a clicking shout against the ground. " Prepare The Men! An Army Is Going To Attack! " he shouted again. He could see Elsa running towards him looking as if Christmas has come early.

" Jack! I have something to tell you! I'm- " she stopped mid-sentence noticing what was happening " What's happening? " she asked.

" It's Grim Reaper he's coming and he's got an army. " Jack said he could see the blood draining from Elsa's face and her eyes widening in fear.

"How much till they get here? Where are they now? " she asked her breath slowly becoming uneven.

" They were at the mountains the last time I saw them , the may get here in a few hours or sooner "

" We still got time to prepare, I'll gather and arm the men if they volunteer. I'll be back to fight with you soon. " Elsa said heading towards the town but she got stopped by Jack holding her elbow.

" You can't fight. " he said remembering his dream.

" Why? "

" What if you get hurt? " he said , she could see the fear in his freezing blue eyes.

" Jack , they have magic we need as much as we can get " she said giving him a quick peck on the lips and left him. Jack could see her stopping to say something to Anna who was standing with Kristoff then leaving again. This was one of the rare moment Jack was really angry at her , at how right she is , he knew that their chance wan't that big without magic.

" Jack what's happening?! What army are they talking about?! " a feminine voice said breaking his thoughts. Jack looked in front of him and saw Anna running to him Kristoff following her.

" Anna! Kristoff! You came just in time! " Jack said

" What army are they talking about? " Kristoff asked

" Grim Reaper's army " Jack said " Kristoff I need you and Anna to get us some kind of help from the trolls "

" They already gave me some potions , they told me that this was all they could give me to help us when in need " Kristoff said

" Then go get them! Fast! " Jack said , Kristoff nodded and went inside the castle.

" What about me? What should I do? " Anna asked Jack.

" You go in the castle and stay safe "

" What?! No! I want to help! "

" Then help healing the injured , which hopefully won't be much "

" I want to fight! Why does Elsa get to fight? "

" You Think That I Want Her To Fight?! I'd Rather Die All Over Again Than See Her Get Hurt! " Jack said, Anna could see the honesty and fear in his eyes. She knew that Jack wouldn't want Elsa to get hurt. He proved it enough last time they were attacked.

" I...I know Jack , it's just...I feel so useless any of you are hurt and I can't do anything about it..."

" We won't be hurt if you heal our wounds... "

" ...I know that I'm being childish , I'm sorry , you're right."

" You don't need to be , I know that you're just worried " Jack said and left her to go prepare with the other for the fight.

After a while Jack saw Elsa coming with about a thousand men they all started getting ready the moment the entered the castle. He didn't think that they have got much time left , he didn't want to think about the fact that they were much weaker than Grim Reaper's army , he didn't even know what they wanted. He suddenly felt a hand hold his and squeeze it a bit , Jack looked beside him and saw Elsa smiling reassuringly at him.

" I'm not scared. "he said looking ahead of him.

" I never said you were " Elsa said smirking while looking ahead , she knew that he was just as scared as she was. She felt him squeeze her hand lightly , but she didn't know if it was to reassure her or him. " We should get ready " she said but deep down she wondered if they were ever going to be ready.

" Yeah..we should " Jack replied and turned to leave.

" Do you think that we'll win this war? " Elsa asked making him stop.

" This isn't the war , this is just the first battle " Jack said and continued walking. Elsa looked at him as he walked away , _he never answered her_.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Elsa and Jack were heading with army outside the town so that the citizens won't be in danger. They didn't get far too much from it that they were attacked. It was like they were surrounded by the beings from everywhere . Elsa was thankful that the trolls gave them these magic potions but she wondered how long could they last , she was shooting every being that came in her way but it was like they were regenerating. She couldn't see Jack between the men and the beings , she feared that the have got him.

Suddenly she saw a blue light come from the side , she tried to walk there but she was barely able to do anything with all these beings attacking her. The moment she got the chance to run there she did but a being jumped on her making her fall to the ground , Elsa bit her lip as the being dug his claws in her arms , she used her powers and pushed him off her. She could see that the armor that she was wearing wasn't strong enough against the beings claws so her arms were bleeding. She kept running towards the blue light. When she finally got there she saw Jack fighting with his staff glowing blue , his face was stained with blood from the scratches on it.

" Jack! " she shouted making him look at her , she shot a being the was going to jump on him.

" Thanks " Jack said breathing heavily then he noticed her arms " Your arms- "

" They're just scratches " she cut him off. Suddenly a ball of black sand was shot at them , Elsa quickly shielded the both of them. Jack started shooting them back he noticed that the beings were trying to get to Elsa not him , not the army , but Elsa. He couldn't understand what would they want from her? His staff suddenly stopped glowing and he fell to his knees breathing heavily.

" Jack! Jack what's wrong?! " Elsa asked still using her magic to shield the both of them.

" Nothing. " he said still breathing heavily , he stood up to shoot again but Elsa held him from his arm with one hand.

" Jack , you're getting tired...weaker " she said

" I can't get tired , I'm immortal "

" How can you know that you can't be tired " she asked , he stayed quiet.

" I guess I'll find out today " he said with a half smile and started shooting them again. Suddenly a force hit them throwing the both of them back and shattering Elsa's shield.

Jack looked ahead and felt his breath hitch in his throat , all the adrenalin has left his body making him feel the pain of all his cuts and bruises. The Grim Reaper was standing not so far in front of him , his face was covered by his black hood. Elsa quickly tried to shoot him but he just brushed it off with a wave of his hand. Jack stiffly stood up and went in front of Elsa pushing her behind her behind him. He tried shooting at him even though he knew that his condition wasn't that strong. Grim Reaper again waved it off.

Suddenly Grim Reaper waved his staff and Jack was thrown to the side. Elsa backed away from him as he approached her. He raised his arm and opened his pale grey hand. " W-What are you doing? " Elsa asked her voice strangled and laced with fear.

" Taking what belongs to a friend. " he replied with a terrifying raspy voice. Suddenly Elsa felt a piercing pain in her heart making her fall to the ground. She couldn't breath , she couldn't scream. It was like all those other times she felt pain in her heart , but this time it was harder and stronger. She saw Grim Reaper through her blurry vision standing over her a shining white ball in his hand , he almost looked like he was smirking, then he vanished.

Jack got up from the ground and blinked a few times to clear up his vision to see Grim Reaper vanishing , and soon all the beings vanished into thin air. He looked in front of him to see Elsa lying on the ground her platinum blond hair turning into chocolate brown except for the ends of her hair. He ran towards her fear filling his heart. He held her on one arm " Elsa what happened? " he asked her as calmly as he could but even he could hear the fear in his voice , her eyes opened and he was shocked to see green eyes with blue in them instead of her full sapphire blue eyes.

" I - I don't know...I can't feel..m-my powers.. " Elsa mumbled her head resting on his chest and closing her eyes again. Jack could see her turning paler than usual making him feel more afraid for her. He looked at a couple of men who were helping the others.

" Hey! " He called one man turned to him , he could see the the color draining out of the mans face when he saw Elsa " Go get Sir Kristoff and tell him to bring his sled! FAST! " He ordered the man nodded and ran disappearing between the men. A few minutes later he saw Kristoff running with Sven pulling the sled while Anna was riding in it. She jumped out of the sled and ran to him tears in her aqua blue eyes.

" W-What happened t-to Elsa?! " she said while trying and failing to stop crying.

" Not tome to ask , we need to take Elsa to the trolls " Jack said carrying Elsa bridal style to the sled. It scared him even more that she was almost weightless. The moment they all got in Sven ran as fast as he could through the forest. All through the way Jack could see that the necklace he gave Elsa was glowing more than usual but the one she gave him had a dim glow only , this was another bad sign , she's weak that's why the glow is weak.

" Jack tell me what happened to my sister " Anna said her eyes full with tears.

" I don't know , Grim Reaper did something to her , I couldn't see properly through my blurry vision "

" What about her hair?! " she asked. Jack sighed he could feel his throat closing up but he forced himself to speak.

" She...She said that she couldn't feel her powers before passing out " Jack said , he could see Anna's eye's widening in fear and realization.

" Do you think that... " she couldn't continue that sentence , she didn't know what would happen if Elsa lost her powers but if that really happened to her then these were the effects. She suddenly felt anger bubbling up inside of her. " And YOU! You Said That You Would Protect Her! That You'd Keep Her Safe! " she shouted , Jack was just feeling the guilt in his heart increasing.

" I TRIED! I DID ALL THAT I CAN! GRIM REAPER OUT POWERED ME! YOU'D THINK THAT I WANT HER LIKE THAT?! " he shouted his voice breaking at the end " Do you think that I like to see her dying and I can't do a thing about it? " he asked calmly, tears filling his eyes. Anna stayed quiet , that was exactly how she was feeling so why take it out on him , Kristoff was quiet too he didn't know what to say in these kinds of situations. Jack saw Anna having a look on her face that was a mix between guilt and pity. " Anna why are you looking at me like that? " he asked while blinking his tears away, he didn't want to break down , not now.

" Like what? " she asked , it was obvious that she was hiding something .

" Like you're hiding something. " Jack stared at her waiting for an answer, Anna took a deep breath and looked at him.

" Jack...Elsa is- "

" We're here! " Kristoff said making Jack turn to him and Anna to sigh in relief. Kristoff quickly got out of the sled and went to call the trolls while Jack carried Elsa out of it Anna following him. The trolls all rolled towards Kristoff and Bulda started talking to him.

" Kristoff Dear! You're back! We were worried sick because we felt dark magic " Bulda said

" Please call Grand Pabbie quickly! Kristoff said

" Why-" Bulda started but immediately closed her her mouth when she saw Elsa's condition " I'll go get him " she said and rolled towards the back , a minute later she came back with Grand Pabbie.

" Come. Show her to me " he said gently,Jack bent down and laid Elsa softly on the grass. Grand Pabbie held her hand , his eyes widened a bit then he pressed the back of his hand oh her cheek. He seemed to notice the necklace around her neck. " she made this? " he asked

" No I did , she made the one around my neck " Jack replied. Grand Pabbie held it gently in his hand.

" That sapphire is magic? " Grand Pabbie asked and Jack nodded. Grand Pabbie looked at Elsa his face full of guilt and regret.

" Grand Pabbie? What's wrong? Can you help her? " Kristoff asked.

" I'm...I'm afraid that I can't heal her " Grand Pabbie said. Jack felt like his breath was no longer there, he could hear Anna gasp.

" C-Can't we do anything? " Jack asked struggling to breath.

" I could give her a potion but it won't last long , just a couple a of months " Grand Pabbie said ,rolling to get a blue potion then coming back and gently making Elsa drink it. " The necklace around her neck helps too , it gets her enough magic to help her breath " he said. Jack felt a bit of relief but he was still scared the she was not completely healed.

" Is...Is there a way to heal her permanently? " Jack asked again.

" Here powers have been taken...the only way to heal her is to take back her powers but it would be impossible if the powers were returned to the owner "

" But...Manny is the one who gave her her powers just like he gave me mine... "

" Man in Moon did not grand her her powers , The Snow Queen did. "

" What do you mean? Elsa is The Snow Queen. "

" I will answer your question at another time Guardian , Queen Elsa needs to rest " Grand Pabbie said , Jack said quiet for a moment then nodded knowing that he could always come back at another time to know what he meant and how could he save Elsa. He carried Elsa and headed to the sled.

" Jack! Wait! I need answers to know how to save her! " Anna called after him.

" We could know how at another time, now we need to take care of Elsa and all of Arendelle " Jack replied calmly and sternly. Even if he was the guardian of fun , he knew when he had to be serious. He felt like he had to carry the responsibility of Arendelle even if it was Anna and Kristoff's duty. Maybe it's because they weren't trained for it , maybe because they never will be.

Anna stayed quiet she forgot that now with Elsa ill she'll have to run the kingdom , it wasn't like she didn't love Arendelle she did but she was so heartbroken seeing the only family she has got left slipping between her fingers and she can't do a thing. She quietly rode the sled with Jack and Kristoff knowing that she'll have to take the Queen's responsibilities till Elsa gets better.

" Anna? " Jack said after a while of riding the sled.

" Hmm? "

" What did you want to tell me before visiting the trolls? "

" Oh..um..it's nothing..really "

" Are you...angry? "

" No...No I'm not. I know that you love her as much as I do , I know that you mean well " she said smiling a little at him , he smiled back a little. No matter how childish she is she still manages to be mature , maybe she'll be a better queen than he thought.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

After they got to the castle they saw that most men were already there and some of them were at the physician. Jack carried Elsa to her room , no one was allowed to enter but Kai and Gerda. Anna and Kristoff had notified the council about the Queen's condition and that they will be taking care of the kingdom until her health gets better.

Jack refused to leave Elsa's side , it didn't matter if he was weak... tired even ,he couldn't sleep knowing that he could lose her any minute. It was only now that he knew how she felt that week when he was out , to feel as if you're useless and helpless while seeing the one you love suffer. About four hours later of him sitting beside her , Jack was relieved to see her waking up.

" Hey... " Jack mumered pushing her chocolate brown hair with blond tips behind her ear while staring at her green eyes , he could still see the sapphire blue around her pupil.

" Hello.. " she replied in a slightly weak voice. Then they both stayed quiet , Elsa opened her hand then her eyes widened a bit. Jack tried avoiding eye contact with her , he didn't know how to tell her about her powers." Jack.. " she said and he looked at her immediately regretting it when he saw the fear in her eyes. " Are...are my powers gone? " she asked her voice breaking. He took a deep breath , closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

Elsa stared at since she was a child she wished that her powers were gone , but as time went by and she grew up she had to admit that she was so used to them that it was bizarre not to have them , the time she made her castle she felt like they were truly a part of her. Maybe that was the reason she found her eyes welling up with tears , that she found herself crying. It no longer felt like a curse to her but a gift. Losing her powers also meant another thing...

" Am...Am I dying? "she asked even though she knew that answer to that question. Her mother used to tell her that if it wasn't for her gift they would've lost her. Jack didn't dare meet her eyes , he didn't know what to tell her. What _could_ he tell her?

His quietness was the answer she needed . She started sobbing. She didn't want to die , not yet at least. She still wanted to see Rapunzel's children , she wanted to see Anna's children , she wanted to get married and have a family of her own , she wanted to teach her first child how to become a good ruler. She wanted to see Arendelle rise to the beautiful kingdom it really is.

She suddenly felt Jack envelop her in a hug while she sobbed on his shoulder staining his shirt with her tears , not that he minded. He slowly broke that hug and wiped her tears " Don't worry , I won't let that happen. I'll keep you safe. I promise " he whispered , Elsa was still afraid but he had such hope in his eyes that it comforted her a little. She smiled a small weak smile between her tears. Jack gave her a small smile of his own and kissed her savoring the taste of her lips and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair , then they both broke apart smiling a bit. They both felt fear but they also felt hope.

That night while they were both in bed Elsa's head on Jack's chest while he had his arm around her , Jack knew why the moon kept him here , and that there were secrets that he needed to know. He had a lot of thoughts screaming in his head but the thought that screamed louder than any of them was... _Can he keep his promise? _

_..._

**A/N: Wooooooooh! Longest chapter so far ( not really ), most dramatic too. So I'm tuning in down on the fights from here and I should start writing Elsa's back story. That update was supposed to come a few days earlier but i got a part deleted and I couldn't remember what I wrote in it. Behind the eye , Deep inside might get updated soon too!**

**Until The Next Chapter! :)**

**~WeirdJelsaFan**

_**~ May The Fortress Be With You ~**_


	17. Elsa's Story

**A/N: Hi Everyone! OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS! MY LAPTOP WAS BROKEN SO I COULDN'T WRITE ON IT FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR MORE! I'M ALSO SORRY IF THAT CHAPTER IS CRAPPY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!...Well..Now..Enjoy! I hope..**

**...**

Jack opened his eyes to that Elsa wasn't next to him making him jump out of bed "Elsa?!" he called panic slowly creeping into his heart.

"I'm here..." he heard her weak voice from the bathroom. He walked there to see her sitting on the floor. "What happened?" he asked carrying her then laying her gently on bed.

"I threw up" she said making Jack look at here in worry "It's Okay."

"Not it's not, I'm going to get the physician" he said putting his shirt on.

"Jack it's nothing...really"

"I'm still doing it, just to be sure it's nothing"

"Could you at least call Anna too?"

"Okay." he said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him and headed for Anna and Kristoff's room and knocked on the door but received no answer. He knocked again, this time Anna opened the door. She looked tired, exhausted even. It didn't seem like she slept well.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think that Elsa is sick. I woke up to find her in the bathroom, she told me that she threw up. I was going to get the physician but she told me to get you first" he explained, Anna seemed more awake.

"Well then...let's go get the physician" She said closing the door behind her. Jack and her both got to the physician, Anna explaining to her Elsa's condition then they headed to Elsa's room. Just as they were about to enter Anna held Jack by the shoulder letting the physician only enter the room.

"Maybe you shouldn't enter with us Jack..." Anna said.

"What? Why?"

"How are you going to explain to the physician why are you with the Queen in her bed chamber? Arendelle is in no condition to know that the queen is having an affair" Anna said quietly.

"But we're-"

"I know that from where you come from it's normal but here it's an affair. You both are not married neither are you engaged. Do you understand?" Anna explained softly. No one knows what would Arendelle do if the rumors of the queen sleeping with Jack are confirmed and they are not taking the risk. Not now at least.

"I..I do" Jack said "You better go in now". Anna nodded to him and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later the physician came out and immediately left. Jack didn't understand why didn't she talk to him then again he is just a stranger to her. Anna came out holding a paper in her hand and the color looked a bit drained from her face.

"So? What did she say?" Jack asked walking to her.

"Oh...Um..Elsa is sick like you said, she can't seem to keep anything in her stomach for long, she'll get better in a few weeks. Well... she will after I get her the medicine of course" she said then headed to her room to change her cloths. Jack slowly entered Elsa's room closing the door behind him. She was lying on bed.

"Hey..." he said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her while brushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi..." she said quietly enjoying the feeling of his cold hand caressing her cheek. He started to move his hand away but she held it "No, keep it like that...I need something cold" she said. Jack smirked, got up and took his shirt off. "What are you doing?" she asked laughing lightly as much as she could.

"Trust me you're going to like this" he said lying next to her on bed then pulling her closer to him. She got closer to him with her hand on his chest.

"You're cold..." she said while smiling softly. Jack tightened his grip around her and started playing with her hair until she slept. He looked at the glowing snowflake pendant around her neck then at the midnight blue one around his neck that was hardly glowing. He didn't like seeing Elsa like this, it wasn't in the way that she looked, for him she'll always look beautiful. It was the fact that she was weak she could hardly do anything and she isn't like that. She is strong and brave and selfless and so much more that he could even count. He feels helpless, he doesn't know where to find that Snow Queen Grand Pabbie told him about, he didn't even understand what he said the other day.

He got up carefully as not to wake up Elsa, took a shower, then started wearing his normal clothes. It felt weird wearing his normal clothes after such a long time of wearing dress shirts and waistcoats. It was a good type of weird, he wondered what the guardians were doing now, or if they know about Pitch's plan then maybe they could help him. His thoughts were broken by Elsa's voice.

"Jack? W-Where are you going?.." Elsa's asked half asleep.

"To Grand Pabbie, I need some information from him"

"Oh...Okay...Just don't be away for too long" Elsa said.

"Don't worry. I won't" Jack said getting his staff then going to kiss her on the forehead, he noticed how warm she is "You're really warm" he said putting the back of his hand on her forehead. Elsa just held his hand in hers while smiling softly at him.

"I'll be fine, Anna is going to get the medicine and I'll be better after it" she said, Jack nodded to her then flew out the balcony.

It felt good to fly, it got his mind off things for a second or two, it made him feel as if he was back to his time with Jamie and Sophie and the Guardians. He didn't hate being here because if this never happened he would never had met Elsa but he surely does miss his friends. He wondered what Jamie and Sophie were doing, or if they are mad him for not leaving for so long..then again the guardians could have told them what's happening. It was only then that it hit Jack that he would have to leave at some point, after Pitch is defeated he will have to go back to his time. What will he do then? It was his duty to protect the kids of the world as a guardian but at the same time he wanted to stay, and if he did stay would he affect the timeline. What if he never becomes a guardian?

He didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts before he found himself in the troll clearing. "Grand Pabbie!" he called and the old troll came to him.

"Guardian, How is Queen Elsa?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"She's...not better than the last time you saw her...I-I don't know" he said honestly "That is why I need your help. Why didn't you tell me anything last time you saw us? I mean..It could have really helped because Elsa could...be gone..at any moment" he said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid that is because I did not know the way to help Queen Elsa" the troll said going to a cave and gesturing for Jack to follow him.

"Well did you find a way now?" Jack asked but he could tell from the way Grand Pabbie spoke that he didn't.

"I did not find any other way than the one I told you about, get her powers from the Snow Queen"

"How? Last time you said that Elsa didn't get her powers from Manny but from The Snow Queen and since that it isn't Elsa then...Who exactly is she? How did Elsa even get her powers from the Snow Queen"

"Sit down Guardian, I will explain" Grand Pabbie said and Jack did as he was told. "When king Agdar and queen Idun had their first born...Elsa. She was a beautiful child with brown hair and blue eyes"Grand Pabbie started. "Unfortunately she was very weak, dying even. The King decided to follow the legends and find us the trolls, but we couldn't do anything"

"So she wasn't born with her powers? Then how did she get them? What about Manny? Why couldn't he just...make her better?" Jack asked.

"Man in Moon does not decide who lives and who dies. But he could help, he gave Elsa some magic to help her live. To get through the cold winter. A year later Elsa got badly sick. No one could do anything, not even Man in Moon. At the same time Elsa fell ill, The Snow Queen was losing her powers due to the fading of her legend. She saw Elsa as a possible heir so she gave her the powers of ice and snow. As you can see a lot of humans believe in the Snow Queen whether it be Elsa or not."

"But didn't the King and Queen say that Elsa was borned with her powers?"

"That is what I told them. That it took Elsa a while to show her powers, humans are not allowed to see the spirit world"

"But the Guardians-"

"The Guardians of Childhood live on the children's belief in them not only on the existence of their legend. Some spirits live only as long as their legend is still there, it doesn't matter if humans believe or not...like you for example"

"Me? B-But how? I was invisible, humans walked right through me!"

"But you never faded from existence"

"...Then what would happen if the children no longer believe in the other guardians?"

"They will fade or get very...very weak" Grand Pabbie said reminding Jack of what happened last time Pitch attacked and how the Guardians were very weak, he could even remember how their colors were fading.

"So the Snow Queen is a complete different spirit that apparently works with Grim Reaper and Pitch Black?"

"Yes...But the Snow Queen can't be trusted which confuses me to why would Grim Reaper or Pitch Black make an alliance with her..."

"What do you mean she can't be trusted?"

"She could turn against anyone, even her allies if she would get something out of it"

"Do you think that there is a way to make her turn against them?"

"None that I know of..."

"Then how am I supposed to get back Elsa's powers?"

"I'm not sure...Last time it was her giving the powers by her own will.."

"But I'm sure she won't do that now, so what are the other choices?"

"I do not know Guardian...There must be a source to her powers that is still unknown to us..."

"What if...What if she died? The Snow Queen I mean." Jack said making Grand Pabbie look at him in shock.

"You are not planning to...kill her..are you, Guardian?" Grand Pabbie asked. Jack sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I...I don't know...I don't even know if I could...but if could help Elsa...then I guess..there is no other choice that I have.."

"You can't do that Guardian, we are not even sure that it would work!"

"Then What? What could I do?! Elsa is dying and I can't do anything to help!" Jack exclaimed, he was just so frustrated from all this. He know that what he is thinking is wrong but the fact that he knew what to do to help Elsa but not how angered him.

"You could find the source of The Snow Queen's powers or find a way to take her powers and give them to Elsa" Grand Pabbie said calmly. Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds, nodded to him then got up to leave.

"Guardian." Grand Pabbie called making Jack stop and look at him "You do realize that you will have to leave soon, this is not your time. The moon will take you back when your work here is over and when the Guardians of childhood need you" he said reminding Jack of his earlier thoughts.

"I'm not leaving until Elsa is well and safe. Until all of Arendelle is." he said then started to walk away.

"It is not your choice." Grand Pabbie said. Jack stopped for a second biting his lower lip, shook his head then flew. He felt torn, it never occurred to him that he would have to choose between Elsa and his duties as a guardian. He shook his head again clearing his mind, right now he should focus on how to take the Snow Queen's powers.

He got back to the castle, landing on the balcony of Elsa's room. He entered and was surprised to see Elsa sitting on a chair eating ice-cream while reading a book, she was wearing a dark blue nightgown with loose transparent sleeves. He brown hair was in a bun, Jack noticed that it no longer had blond ends.

"I see that you are better now"Jack said making Elsa look at him and smile putting her ice-cream on the table beside her. He noticed that her eyes were blue again, there was no green in them at all. His own eyes widened "Elsa...your eyes.." he said walking over to her then holding her face. She just giggled.

"I know...I'm even a bit better, it's because of some blue pills Anna got." she said giving him a peck on the lips but Jack depend it, Elsa ran her fingers through his both broke apart smiling but Elsa's smile slowly melted away.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked but Elsa just shook her head while walking to the balcony with her arms crossed.

"Nothing..." she said but her voice sounded distant.

"Come on...I know when something is bothering you" Jack said with a small smile putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just...Anna was talking to me this morning about how she and Kristoff are planning to start a family and have kids of their own when the time is right..."

"And what's bad about that?"

"Nothing, it's great actually but...I just...I don't know if I could live long enough to see Anna's kids..." she said rubbing her arms. Jack frowned at her.

"Hey, don't say that. You'll get better, right?" Jack said, Elsa just slowly nodded. "Plus Anna is going to need help dealing with a little version of herself." She started laughing but soon it turned into a coughing fit. "Elsa?! Elsa what's wrong?!" Jack asked holding her by the shoulders, she pointed towards the room.

"T-the..b-lu-e..pills.." she said coughing harder, she could hardly breath. Jack ran inside and started looking for them. He found the pills on the small table beside her chair then took a half full cup of water and ran back to the balcony to see her on the floor struggling for breath. He quickly gave her the pill then help her drink the water. The coughing began slowly to subside giving Elsa a chance to breath.

"Just breath.." Jack said calmly to her while he was trying to even his own breath. Elsa slowly regained her breath, it seemed that she wasn't as better as Jack thought. She gestured to the water and he slowly help her drink some more. He put the cup down then carried and laid her gently on the bed.

Elsa looked at her left hand and felt the color drain from her face"J-Jack, could you please give me a tissue?" she said with a slightly raspy voice. Jack handed her one and saw he wiping her hand, he could see a red stain on the tissue.

"What's this?" he said taking the tissue from her hand, there was blood on it. "Did the medicine the physician told you about really work or are you just telling me that?" he asked her.

"It works...just not the one that the physician wrote"

"What do you mean?"

"Anna told me that while she was walking an old woman gave her those blue pills, she said it was to help the Queen live longer.."

"It was very risky to take them. They could have been poisoned!"

"But how does she know that I'm..dying? No one knows! They all know that I'm drained from the fight.." she said, Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Who was this woman?"

"Neither I or Anna know..." Elsa said then shook her head "Well..What did Grand Pabbie tell you?" she asked and Jack started to explain to her how what happened and how the Snow Queen was a real spirit.

After Jack finished, Elsa stayed quiet for a moment trying to let all these information sink in. "I have always knew it was a curse...that's why I couldn't control it" she said.

"But you learned how to do it at the end, it may have been a curse but you made it a gift" he said. Elsa only sighed in reply.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We try to find more about her, I'm sure that the royal library has a thing or two about the Snow Queen" he said. Elsa nodded then started getting out of bed. "Where are you going" Jack asked.

"Swimming- What does it look like I'm doing? It's my life too you know" Elsa said smirking at him.

"I feel like I have been rubbing off on you in the wrong way..." Jack said smirking back a little.

"That's the smirk I have missed, I haven't see you smirk for what seemed like ages now!" Elsa said with a smile holding his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Well excuse me for being worried about you" Jack replied with a bit of sarcasm walking with her out of the room and closing the door.

"Well stop being worried and...lighten up a bit" she lightly squeezed his hand "It's going to be Okay." she smiled at him.

"Alright" Jack said smiling back at her. Then they both quietly walked to the library. "Has it really been that long since I last smirked?"

"Uh-huh"

"Wow...I'm losing my charm, gotta work on that...then again I'm gorgeous without anything"

"You're vain"

"Handsomely vain"

"And an idiot"

"Yet you still love me" Jack said giving her a quick kiss.

"You win this round Frost" She said suppressing a smile. Then they continued walking in silence until Elsa broke it with a chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing..It's just something Anna said to me a few hours ago"

"And what was it?"

"Nothing.."

"Please tell me?"

"It's embarrassing.."

"It can't be more embarrassing than the time you had a cold and acted like you were drunk" He said making Elsa look at him with widen eyes her cheeks red. "Yeah I knew, Anna told me" he said smirking at her."Now tell me"

"Fine, but if you laugh-"

"I won't." He said. Elsa then murmured something that he could barely hear."What?" he asked smiling at how flustered she is.

"Shesaidwewouldhavecutebabies" she said again quickly but Jack was able to understand her. He really tried hard suppressing a chuckle but he failed. Miserably. "You Laughed!" Elsa said frowning at him.

"First of all it was not a laugh, it was a chuckle. If it was a laugh it would have been louder. Second of all I wasn't chuckling because it was funny...it was just a cute thought. Why would that be embarrassing?"

"Well...I bet you think it's pretty weird because we haven't really been together for that long" Elsa said looking down with an unreadable expression.

"It's not that weird...it's pretty cute. A Jj isn't a bad idea"

"Jj?"

"Jack junior!"

"That..is a terrible idea"

"That is an amazing idea. Why did what Anna said seem weird to you? I mean..yes it's a big responsibility but I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Really?" Elsa asked smiling at him. He wasn't looking at her but she could see a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, plus If we ever do have kids...I'm pretty sure I'd make a cool father...and I don't mean it by powers" Jack said with a half smile wrapping an arm around her. Elsa smiled softly at him. "Right now we need to focus on how to get back your powers" he said then kissed her on the cheek making her giggle and lean more on him.

After they both got to the library they started looking for anything about The Snow Queen in the legends which was really hard seeing that the library was huge. They couldn't even find the right section. After a long time of searching Jack heard Elsa's voice "Jack?!" she called.

"Yeah?!" he answered back looking at another bookshelf but not finding any books related to what he needed.

"I think I found what we're looking for..." she said. Jack walked to where she was standing. He saw a huge wall all covered with bookshelves.

"This is going to be a long search, isn't it?" he asked look at all the books.

"An endless search.." she replied.

**...**

**A/N: So..uh..What did you think? I know it's crap but I can't help but hope that you liked it? And I'm So Sorry (again) for how late this is...You could see that I added some humor here because the story was so depressing last chapter and for the most part here. **

**So um...Check out my new stories "A Song Of Memories" and "Behind the eye, Deep inside" *mumbles* if you want to read anything I do after that chapter...**

**Anywaaay...I made an Instagram a couple of months ago so If you want to follow me and see my drawings (Which are almost as crappy as my writing I guess) my name is ( weirdjelsafan )**

**Until the next chapter! :)  
~WeirdJelsaFan**

_**~May The Fortress Be With You~ **_


	18. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Hi Everyone! It's been a while! Well sorry for the delay but high school is a bloody mess. But like I said a thousand times before, I will not stop any of my fics because 1) I want to share what I see with you guys and 2) because I have wayyy too many fic ideas and one-shots. Now..Enjoy!**

* * *

The search wasn't of any help to them or at least that's what they could see so far. Only half the books were read. Jack could see that time was running out and Elsa's health was getting worse. She was having dizziness spells that would sometimes end with her fainting. He could even remember that she got dangerously ill a few weeks ago. They had to call for a physician quickly to help. Elsa spent three days in bad after it. What made Jack feel guilty though was him not being there when she got ill, he was at the north mountain checking on Olaf who was sent to live there because his flurry was getting smaller and looking for any signs of Pitch or his allies. Anna told him what happened when he got back.

Today seemed like another unsuccessful day to Jack. There was nothing to find in the book he read. He sighed, picked up the old book and went to put it back on the shelf. Just as he was about to do that a window bursted open making him drop the book. He quickly closed it looking confused. How was the wind cold? This is summer and these were winter winds. If it wasn't his doing and of course it wasn't Elsa's, then it must be... "The Snow Queen!" he exclaimed.

He immediately ran out of the library to Elsa's room, she was asleep in her bed. Jack frowned, she didn't look well. He could still remember the nights after she got sick where he would wake up and find her crying. Every time he asked her about it she would say that it was just a nightmare, but he knew better. The look she had on her face those nights was a look of grief. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and caressed her cheek causing her to wake up.

"Hey Snowflake... " He said softly as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw that it is him.

"Hi.." she said holding his cold hand.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit, I'm better than before" she said sitting up a little.

"That's good." Jack said smiling a bit "I also think that I found something that might lead us to The Snow Queen."

"Which is..?"

"Well there were winter winds and it's like the middle of the summer now.. Something must've brought it and it wasn't me"

"Do you think it's her?"

"I hope so, I'm going to tell Anna and Kristoff. We should leave soon and hopefully we'll find her"

"Then I'm coming with you" Elsa said.

"What? B-but you can't come. Elsa your health is dropping and this will just make you tired"

"But we don't know how we'll get my powers back. What if I have to be there?"

"With how it's going to be where The Snow Queen is.. it's going to be dangerous for you to go" Jack said but Elsa seemed determined "Elsa.. Please.." he said. Elsa stayed quiet thinking it over.

"Fine. But if I feel like you need me I'll come with you" she said.

"Okay. " Jack replied smiling. He gave her a peck on the lips and left the room. He saw one of the little kids running in the hall, she was wearing winter clothes." Hey!" he called the little blond girl.

"Y-yes, Sir?" she asked shyly.

"Jack is fine" He smiled "Why are you wearing winter clothes? It's warm" He said. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"It..isn't, it's snowing. Are you okay, sir? I - I mean Jack" she said making Jack's eyes widen in surprise.

"Snowing?" He asked and the girl nodded to him. He looked through a nearby window with the girl following him and sure enough, Arendelle was covered in white snow. "How?" He whispered mostly to himself.

"It's Queen Elsa.. isn't it? " the girl asked with a small smile. Jack jumped a bit, he forgot about her amidst his shock. He thought that hiding the truth would be better, they don't need more panic in the kingdom.

" Yeah, it's Queen Elsa" Jack said with a forced smile but the hazel eyed girl didn't seem to notice. "It'll be gone soon so don't worry" he said. The girl nodded to him and left. He continued looking out the window for any sighs of the snow ending, there were none. It was eternal and a storm was approaching "No..." Jack murmured. He quickly ran through the halls looking for Anna. Suddenly he bumped into something or rather someone.

"Jack! What's going on?!" said a masculine voice.

"Kristoff!" Jack said "It's the Snow Queen, Arendelle is in an eternal winter. We need to go to the mountains." he continued, Kristoff quickly nodded to him.

"Anna and I will be ready with Sven in the courtyard in a few minutes" Kristoff said with a determined expression then left. And as he said, they were all in the courtyard not moments later.

"Is everything ready?" Jack asked, Anna nodded to him.

"Jack! Wait!" he heard a very familiar feminine voice.

"Elsa, no. It's not safe for you" Jack said looking at Elsa who was all ready in her winter clothes.

"I don't care. My kingdom and family are in danger. I do not give a damn about how dangerous it is for me" Elsa said sternly, holding her poser. And in what seemed like forever to Jack, he didn't see his playful Elsa neither did he see the weak one. He saw Elsa the Queen of Arendelle, the one who became a legend back at his time, the magnificent mystery. She was not asking to join them, she was _commanding_to accompany them.

"Elsa no. Please." Anna said her sister's hands. Elsa's face softened when she looked at her sister's aqua blue eyes.

"I can't just stand here and watch you risk your lives Anna. You're my family and this..this is my home" Elsa said wiping the stray tears falling from Anna's eyes. It was like they become little children again and Anna just had a nightmare.

Anna didn't know what to say, she has never seen her sister so determined about something. "please.." Elsa said. Anna tried blinking away her tears.

"P-promise me you'll be okay" Anna said. Elsa hesitated. She wasn't okay now, how could she be okay later? She sighed and smiled sadly at Anna. "You have to promise" Anna begged squeezing Elsa hands. Elsa didn't meet her gaze and instead looked at the mountains avoiding her. Kristoff understood what Elsa was doing and went to pull Anna away.

"Come on Anna.. " He said softly.

" No! I'm not a child!" Anna said "She's.. she's not promising me.." she continued. Jack watched in silence hoping that Anna could stop Elsa.

"Anna" Elsa said trying to calm her down. "Anna look at me" she said and Anna looked at her. Elsa hated seeing her sister like this, with her eyes red and puffy and her voice shaking. "Don't you want me to get better?" Elsa asked the way one would ask a small child.

"I... I do.. " Anna said sniffing.

"Well, I'll be better when I get my powers back. Everything will work okay. I promise you that" Elsa kissed Anna's forehead then smiled reassuringly. Anna was quiet for a moment then hugged her sister.

"Okay.."she said. Elsa hugged her sister back, she could feel Anna's tears staining her clothes but she didn't mind. Elsa broke the hug and rode the sled with the others. Anna and Kristoff were at the front while Jack and Elsa were at the back.

"Jack, I know you're mad.. " Elsa started lowering her voice so that Anna and Kristoff can't hear them.

"I'm not mad Elsa.." Jack said "I can't be mad at you because I know how much this is important to you" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then why were you so angry about me coming with you?"

"Because I don't want to lose you Elsa, I don't like the feeling of losing someone. I've felt it multiple times before and it was terrible" he held "And I can't fathom the feeling of losing you" he said. Elsa smiled softly at him.

"Jack I love you.. but.. but if I were to die... I want to die knowing that I did everything to keep my family and home safe" she said. Jack looked at her with a small smile on his face. Words can't describe what he felt for her, not even love. He might not have known her for years but he felt like he did. She is so selfless and kind even after all she has been through. He kissed her and she kissed back. His cold lips on her warm ones, both lost in a world of their own. They broke the kiss looking at each other.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you" Jack said.

"I'll be okay" Elsa said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Guys, we have a problem" Kristoff said, Jack looked at what he was looking at. There were blasts of snow attacking them.

"Kristoff move faster! I'll hold them off" Jack commanded. He flew up and started blocking the blasts. The more he blocked them, the harder it got. The guardians weren't there and Elsa couldn't help. He saw a blast that was close to the sled, too close. He won't be able to block it in time, but he flew down trying to do so.

"Kristoff Turn!" Jack shouted but it was too late. The blast was so strong it sent him flying back. Jack got up from the ground and looked around him. Nothing. There was no one. "No.." Jack breathed. "Anna!" he called running between the trees, flying would be useless with the trees blocking the view form above. "Elsa!" still no sign of them "Kristoff!" he was losing hope. Suddenly he heard a distant voice calling back. Jack ran towards the voice, when he finally got there he saw Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff had bruises and scratches, Anna only had a few scratches.

"Jack! You're okay!" Anna said hugging him. "Wait.. Where's Elsa?" she asked breaking the hug and farrowing her eyebrows.

"She's not with you?" Jack asked.

"No.. Anna and I just found each other. We thought that she's with you.. "Kristoff said frowning.

"We have to find her. You go this war, I'll go in the other one" Jack said. They nodded to him and went their way. "Elsa!" Jack called. "Elsa!" again no response. Jack's voice was almost gone when he saw a figure standing in a small clearing. It was her, but she was staring at something. "Elsa! Are you okay?!" he asked but she didn't reply. Jack followed her gaze and felt his heart drop.

A woman was standing in front of them. She had pale blue skin, glowing blue eyes with small pupils, white hair, and lips blue as the ocean and the sky. She wore a white flowing dress and white fur. There was a white staff in her hand that had a white ball of light at the top. _The Snow Queen._

"Fancy seeing you, Jack Frost" she said. Jack was too scared to do anything, it wasn't like he didn't expect that he'll see her at some point but he couldn't help it. He felt Elsa intertwine her hand with him. "What? Are you not glad to see me? I thought you wanted to help that mortal girl" The Snow Queen said.

"We just want you to give her back her powers" Jack said barely holding his voice from shaking.

"_Her _powers? This mortal is nothing but an object _I _used to preserve my powers in. True.. She might have done a few rather impressive things with them, but it's nothing close to their true potential" The Snow Queen said carelessly.

"But she'll die!" Jack said, Elsa squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"And you think I care? This mortal is of no use to me now" The Snow Queen smirked at him. Jack gritted his teeth, glaring at her. Before Elsa could stop him he threw an ice blast at The Queen.

The Snow Queen was unaffected. She laughed "You think that your pathetic excuse of a blast could kill me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Let me show you how it's done" she shot a blast throwing Jack and Elsa back.

"Elsa!" Jack said. Elsa was on the other side trying to get up, she was too weak.

"I'm okay.. " Elsa said breathing heavily.

" Oh, so you love this mortal? My, my Jack. Your taste is definitely.. different" The Snow Queen laughed. Jack threw another blast at her but she blew it off with a wave of her staff. "You're so weak Jack didn't know any better I'd say that you're a mortal. Then again you're not all that strong.. after all, a mortal girl is weakness" she said looking at him mockingly.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? I hardly believe that" The Snow Queen shot a blast towards Elsa making her scream, Jack ran quickly to Elsa.

"Elsa, are you okay?!" he asked, she nodded to him. She wasn't injured but she wasn't getting any better like this. He had to end this, he ran towards The Snow Queen and used all his power to blast her. He fell on the ground for surrounding him, there was no sign of her. Then he heard her laughter as she appeared.

"All this can't affect me Jack. Snow can't kill snow, but it certainly can hurt mortals" she looked at Elsa who was sitting on the ground too weak to move. She was coughing, she was struggling for breath, she wa_s dying._

"No..." Jack breathed, he couldn't move. He knew now that he can't win this, not on his own.

"Don't you see Jack? All this is hurting her, all these promises, all these false hopes. They are all hurting her" The Snow Queen whispered in Jack's ear, holding both his shoulders from the back. Jack shook her hands off aggressively, glaring the her. "_You _are the reason she's suffering" she ended, Jack eyes widened a bit. She could see that he was torn and confused.. and afraid. Just like she wanted him to be.

Jack thought for a moment, he looked at his staff then at The Snow Queen. "If I gave you my staff, would you make sure she stays alive?" he said. The Snow Queen laughed.

"I'm no fool Jack. Your staff is useless if you're not the one holding it"

"What if I transmitted my powers through it? " Jack asked calmly, he could hear Elsa gasp.

"Jack. No." she said standing up. He ignored her. The Snow Queen though for a second then smirked.

"Sounds.. Lovely" she said and held his staff. The staff started glowing blue. Jack bit it bottom lips as not to scream, he bit is so hard that he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The Snow Queen drew her hand away letting him immediately fall to the ground.

"No.. "Elsa whispered. The Snow Queen looked at her then back at Jack who was just standing up.

" Now I have.. orders.. to follow" The Snow Queen said making a blast in her hand while looking at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked backing away.

"I never promised to keep you safe" The Snow Queen smirked.

"Jack.. " Elsa breathed. Jack backed away even more, he was too weak to fly. The blast was getting brighter."Jack!" he heard Elsa's voice, she was running in his direction. He tried to stop her

"Elsa No! " It was too late, the blast was shot. But not on him...

* * *

Jack didn't know how long has he been out, maybe five or ten minutes. He opened his eyes and immediately started looking for Elsa. She was lying on the ground not so far away, her back was to him, but most importantly..her hair was platinum blond again. He smiled and ran towards her.

"Snowflake you're safe! You're - " he stopped a looked of horror on his face. Elsa was lying in a pool of blood." No.. " He whispered getting on his knees and turning her around. Her face was so pale, it could be grey. Blood was coming out of her nose, her face was bruised. The crimson color of blood stained everything, her clothes, her face. He held her in his arms" Nononono .. " He said looking at the bleeding wound in her abdomen.

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes, he caressed her cold cheek."Elsa please.." he whispered, his voice breaking. Tears were falling from his eyes on her cheeks. He broke his promise, he couldn't keep her safe. "Come on Snowflake.. Open your eyes.. he begged knowing it was useless."Please..." he said pressing his forehead on hers. He hugged her tightly and for the first time in centuries, he felt the coldness of death and how bitter it is.

It was the wind that night who carried the silent screams and cold grief of the broken Guardian of fun..

* * *

**A/N: Well that happened ._. I don't update for months and when I do, I do this. You don't hate me right? Of course not!**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OKAY, WE STILL HAVE CHAPTERS TO GO AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR AND EVERYTHING WILL BE BETTER... or not I don't know.**

**If you want to see how the Snow Queen looks like I drew her on my Instagram (WeirdJelsaFan) you could go look at her (I never said it was good though).. The Snow Queen is my favorite character I this chapter to be honest.**

**Until the next update! :) **  
**~WeirdJelsaFan**

**_~May The Fortress Be With You ~_**


End file.
